Of Wolf And Man
by ucat42
Summary: Vampires are the hunt as Sam and Dean take on a bit more than they can handle..Angst! Hurt! Comfort! Set Season two around episode 6, no great spoilers, cautions for extreme pain and hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N...Welcome back to my** **loyal followers, my sometimes readers and those that call themselves fans...(I love that!) **_

_**A special welcome to those that haven't read my stories yet, this one starts a little slow, but I promise you, it wil build and take you on a journey... just check out my other stories, you'll see!**_

_**This new story is, once again, dedicated to BranchSuper, my most loyal reader & reviewer, she has been my shining light when it comes to reviews, always there when I have any doubts... I don't think she realizes how appreciated she really is!**_

_**This story was suggested by my dear friend Peter space2develop (Follow him on twitter, I'm ucat42).**_

_**Set season two, around episiode 6-7 mild spoilers may appear (not in this chapter) up to that point, I'll warn if they do, though I think most of us have watched season two by now...**_

* * *

><p>The dark haired man was watching.<p>

That was his job.

To watch.

Make sure nothing untoward was happening.

That no hunters were around.

He stretched, his muscles popping with the movement, and lazily yawned.

The security light caught his fangs as they slid back into his gums.

Though this was a boring job, it was tolerable. It took little effort, and he was always very well rewarded.

Last night's reward had been a virgin.

A very pretty blond boy who'd never know the pleasures of the flesh.

Yes, he was _very_ well rewarded.

A dark smile crossed his features as he remembered his reward.

A noise to the left caught his attention and he turned.

He moved back behind the air-conditioning tower, only his dark eyes peering around towards the noise.

A hand reached over the edge of the roof, then another, a bag slowly lowered over the waist high surround.

The person was being very quiet; if not for his heightened sense of hearing the dark haired man would never have heard a thing.

A largish man climbed over the surround and crouched low, head turning, scouting around, checking if he was safe, unnoticed.

The dark haired man sniffed the air. This one was dangerous.

A hunter.

He waited for the man to gather up his bag and watched as he removed a camera with a long lens, placing the strap over his neck.

The hunter walked to the front of the dance club roof and cautiously leaned over, he looked around then positioned his camera in front of his eye, zooming in and out on the patrons awaiting entry below.

The dark haired man was quick.

And silent.

He rushed the hunter and shoved him over the edge. He never had a chance to react, let alone see who had shoved him.

The dark haired man pulled back far enough into the shadow so that he would be unseen, and watched what unfolded below.

The hunter was not dead, but he was unconscious, and badly injured.

It was enough, for now.

The coppery warm smell of the hunter's blood assaulted the dark haired man's senses, and he breathed it in, deeply, hungrily.

The dark haired man walked to the staircase to let his master know what had transpired.

X

X

X

X

Rusty was walking slightly ahead of his friends. He felt like the odd one out, again. Everyone had a date except for him.

Again.

He wasn't an ugly young man, in fact, he was rather handsome. He was well dressed, had good hair, was tall, slim and thanks to his sister's great taste in birthday presents, sporting a rather sexy after shave aroma.

But still, he was alone.

His friends kidded him that it was his name. Seriously, who calls a kid Rusty? Especially when he _doesn't_ have red hair?

He sighed. Maybe tonight would be the night.

After all, there, in front of the dance club, a very tasty looking specimen of the female variety lingered.

The girl was pretty, slim and rather tall. Her long blonde hair hung nearly to her waist, softly swirling over her breasts as she stood near the club, waiting to enter.

She looked up as Rusty and his group of friends drew close, her gaze skimming over the group, seeing everyone paired up, then they lingered on Rusty. She offered him a shy smile.

He smiled back, making sure his smile was a warm and friendly one, not a scary _I'm here alone and I'm desperate for a girlfriend _smile.

Her smile became more generous, and Rusty felt one of his friends poke him in the back in a good humoured, encouraging way. He held his middle finger up behind his back in return.

"Hi, I'm Rusty" not a great opening line, but, hey, may as well get the name out of the way up front.

She ducked her head a little and peered at him from under her long eyelashes. "Rusty? Is that a nickname?"

He gave her his full smile, he knew he had a great smile, always had. His eyes twinkled and his dimples showed. "Nah, just unthinking parents. What's your name?"

"Melanie" she breathed.

"Well, Melanie, what are you doing hanging around out front? Kinda cold"

She nodded. "I seem to have been stood up. The girls from work were going to be here, and I didn't want to go in on my own"

"Well, come in with us. You won't be on your own"

She shrugged, a small shake of her head, and looked up at Rusty's friends. "Do you mind if I ask that you, um, I mean, it's a lot to ask…but…"

Rusty frowned. "Ask. I can only say no!"

"I'd like to wait just a bit longer. Would you wait with me so I'm not on my own? We can meet your friends inside?"

Rusty looked up to his friends, they had climbed the wide steps to the entrance door and were looking back expectantly. He gave them a nod and mouthed _five minutes_, holding five fingers up. His friends nodded back and entered the outer door to the dance club.

"So, Melanie, I haven't been here before. At the risk of sounding terribly cliché, do you come here often?"

She smiled again, her warm, very inviting smile. "Yes, I do. In fact, I can use the VIP door round the side. What say we go in that way?"

Rusty flicked up an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to wait for your friends?"

She shrugged. "Their loss. I was going to get them in the VIP door, as well, but they've made me wait for over half an hour. This way, I guess, your friends will see you come in from the VIP area and be impressed"

Rusty offered her his arm. "Sounds like a valid plan to me! Lead the way, my lady"

She wrapped her arm around his and led him around the corner.

The alley was dark, there were no security lights or any door ways that Rusty could see. He walked with her for a few yards, growing more confused as he walked.

He was not concerned for his safety, he was a very fit man, he worked out every day and was proficient in karate.

"Um, Melanie? Are you sure you have the right alley?"

She nodded and pointed ahead, there, barely visible in the reflected light from the street was a dark alcove.

They walked up to it and Rusty still found no relief for his confusion, the door was dark, no illumination came from the inside, and if he calculated correctly, they had actually passed the rear of the club and this door was for the building that opened on the next block.

He turned to question the girl on his arm and gasped as she threw him roughly into the alcove. He tried to push back but she held him against the door, her strength a surprise in such a slim girl.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"I couldn't wait to get my hands on you" she purred. "God, I just want to eat you up"

Rusty felt his heartbeat increase.

Really? He was going to get lucky in the alleyway beside the club?

"Um, Melanie…." He started, but cut short when she kissed him, hard and passionate, her mouth open, inviting, and just a little cold.

His body, too long without the company of a woman, responded quickly, and he kissed her back, all his unspent passion building and he grabbed her in his arms, pulling her close, his hips grinding against her.

She pushed him back into the door and started to kiss his face, his cheek, her tongue traced the line of his jaw and she let it linger, teasing, feeling his longing, how much he wanted her.

She kissed his neck and he gasped.

Tipping her head back, she saw his eyes closed, his brow furrowed as he felt her push against him, the exquisite pleasure of the closeness of her sending him to the brink of ecstasy.

She bared her fangs and sank them into his exposed neck, ripping flesh, tearing into him and drinking, _drinking_ the hot metallic taste of him, revelling in his warmth and good health.

Within minutes she had drained him, he fell, lifeless, onto the damp asphalt.

She mussed up his clothes, roughed him around a bit and took his wallet, cell and watch. Standing, she reached over him and smashed the glass panel on the door, catching a large piece of glass as it fell then used this to alter the rip in Rusty's throat. By the time she finished it looked like he'd been robbed and murdered.

She wiped her hands on his jacket and turned, walking out of the alley in the opposite direction she had come. With a bit of luck, his friends wouldn't come looking for ages.

X

X

X

x

"We got a job" called Dean as Sam emerged from the gas station bathroom. "Ellen rang"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Okay, what is it?"

Dean held a hand up as he replaced the gas pump. "Hang a mo, while I pay"

Sam climbed into the passenger seat as he watched his brother gather up several bags of snacks before paying the attendant.

Returning to the car he threw the junk food inside and started the motor, the throaty roar a comfort to both the boys, on many different levels.

"So, the job?" prompted Sam as Dean tore into a packet of Twinkies.

"Oh, yeah" mouth full and cream coating his top lip, Dean thumbed the radio to life. Aerosmith filled the vehicle with drums and a wailing guitar.

"Remember Conrad? Pudgy guy, old buddy of dad's?"

"Yeah, I remember" Sam replied, his nose wrinkling. "He always smelled like feet"

Dean let out a short laugh. "Yeah, I remember that, now! God, he _did_ stink, didn't he?"

"And he smoked those disgusting brown cigarettes. Gross"

"Anyway, he rang Ellen, he was on a job not far from here and he's been hurt. He wanted her to find someone to take over"

"And she thought of us"

Dean turned and gave Sam a wink. "Sometimes, bro, only the best will do"

X

X

X

x

Hannah was tall, at least six two. Slim, bright red hair and piercing blue eyes turned men's heads wherever she went.

They all asked her one thing. "Are you a model?"

Sometimes she'd say yes, and no one yet had called her on it.

She _had_ tried modelling, once. It was so mind numbingly boring, she couldn't stand it.

So, back to college she went, after dying her natural blonde hair. Good looks, big boobs, and blonde hair. She was every guy's stereotypical dream girl.

But she had a brain. A big one. High IQ, photographic memory, she was pre med and acing every class she took.

Hannah stifled a yawn as she waited outside the club for her friends. They were a half hour late and she was getting more than annoyed. She told them she didn't want to wait out the front, yet here she was, like some high priced hooker, hanging out the front of the velvet ropes.

Once again the security guard looked over at her and smiled.

Sleazy bastard, Hannah thought. If her friends weren't here in ten minutes she was doing home.

"A lady such as you should not be standing in the cold night air" a salacious voice crooned in her ear.

She turned, startled, as had seen nor heard anyone approach.

The man was beautiful.

His wavy hair was long, shoulder length, and very dark, in the evening light it looked black. His skin was dark, a deep, rich olive, and a crop of black stubble covered most of his face.

His eyes were black; gypsy eyes, framed in long, thick lashes, and as he looked at her, his full lips curved into a crooked smile, one perfect eyebrow arched as if in query.

"Um….what?" she stammered, rendered, for a moment, without a normally fast and sarcastic reply.

"I said, that it is a crime that one as graceful and beautiful as you is standing here in the cool night air. Or something to that effect."

Hannah smiled and felt her cheeks color. "My, um, gosh, my friends are supposed to be meeting me here. They're late"

The man smiled, his teeth white, even, his full lips dark and inviting.

"I own this club. Perhaps you should wait inside, where it is safer, and much warmer"

He nodded to the doorman who nodded back at him. "You can call your friends from my telephone in my office"

Hannah smiled even wider, and nodded. "Oh, yes, please, that would be fantastic!" she gushed.

The man led her passed the front door. "I have my own entry. It is much more, would you say, cultured?"

Hannah giggled.

Tonight, she was going to emerge from the private office on the arm of the owner of the club.

And her friends would not. Eat that, _biaches_, serves you right for being so late.

He offered his arm and she wrapped hers around it. "What is your name?"

"Hannah" she breathed, trying to calm her beating heart down.

"Hannah. Lovely name. "

He led her around the corner into the alley. She felt a little apprehensive, but could already see the door he was leading her too, it had a light over the top, and a security guard beside it.

The guard opened the door and the man ushered her inside, down a darkish corridor, the music from the club a muted beat as they walked the short distance to his office.

He pulled the door open and flung her through, slamming her into the wall.

She was winded and confused, bright sparks were spinning in front of her eyes.

Before she could regain her senses she felt a deep, sharp pain in her neck.

Biting her? He was biting her?

He pulled back and she saw what he really was, the sharp, pointed fangs, all dripping with her blood, which was also smeared over his mouth and chin.

He grinned at her, his lips pulled back in a rictus of lust, and he bit his wrist, a large chunk of flesh torn loose with no effort.

He pushed the sound into her mouth.

"Drink me, girl. I'm giving you a gift eternity"

Hannah tried to resist, she desperately tried, but the cold, coppery blood trickled down her throat, and her reflexes took over and she swallowed convulsively.

The man smiled again. "You are mine, now."

A knock on the door distracted him and he released his grip.

Hannah ran.

She ran faster than she ever had, somehow making it out of the club with no one stopping her.

She rang passed the front of the club where her friends has still not shown up.

She ran, all the way, until she made it home.

The man didn't chase her. He knew she'd be back.

They always came back. And if they didn't, well, a hunter usually took care of them.

X

X

X

X

Hannah spent the next twelve hours trying to convince herself that she wasn't…well….she couldn't even say the words.

She was grateful her parents had gone away for the weekend. And her brother always spent the weekend at his girlfriend's house.

She was alone.

She tried killing herself. She cut her wrists long, and deep, but the blood pooled and stopped after only a few minutes.

As darkness fell across the city she did what she did not want to do.

She couldn't help it; the hunger was driving her crazy.

She went back to find the man.

On Monday evening her mother opened the door to her room, to find only the room turned upside down and two large pools of blood. She turned, screaming, to find her husband.

The family dog, a large, heavily pregnant border collie, padded into the room.

She sniffed the blood.

And lapped it all up.

X

X

X

X

"Man, that has to be the best shower we've ever had, in any hotel we've ever stayed in" Dean announced as he walked out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his hips, another around his hair.

"Hotel owner's sons are plumbers. He showed me the set up he's got in his room. Spa, steam shower, bidet, his and hers johns, you name it, he's got it"

"Sounds like heaven" Dean answered, then frowned. "What were you doing in the hotel owner's private room, buddy boy?"

Sam gave him half a smirk. "He was getting me the modem for WiFi, for my computer"

"Sure he was" muttered Dean as he turned to his bed, his clothes already pulled out and placed on the bed in some rough resemblance of what he'd be wearing. First thing he did, though, was pull his amulet over his head, adjusting the knot on the leather to sit at the back of his neck.

"Well, um, look. The latest girl to go missing was last seen at the club, ah, the, ah, I had it here…" Sam scrolled through the pages open on his laptop. "Yeah. The 'Night Garden'"

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped his towel, pulling his boxes up in a smooth movement, no shame in his appearance. He had shared rooms with his brother for so many years that he just dressed, no carrying on or false modesty.

"Dance club? Gah, hate those things"

Sam turned to his brother. "Dean, when have you ever been inside a dance club?"

Dean pulled up his jeans and buttoned the fly. A small grin crept over his mouth, but he didn't answer.

"Dean?"

"Ah, Sammy, the things we dudes will do for a pretty girl. And her sister" he turned and his grin became a lecherous smile. "Twins"

Sam smiled, his cheeks coloring. "Ah, anyway. The case. The girls all go missing after arranging to meet friends at the club. Police have checked the security tapes, they never go in. But the tapes from down a bit show them walking towards the club"

"And then guys bodies start turning up a few days later?"

"That's what Conrad said. He hunted down two vamped out girls, but didn't stop to talk to them, just took their heads off."

Dean sat on the bed and pulled on his socks. "He always was a lousy hunter. I mean, great instincts, but he never stopped to ask questions. How we supposed to find out who's vamping them?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, probably how he got both legs busted when he was thrown off the dance club roof. Didn't even see who threw him"

Dean pulled on his boots and laced them up. "He say anything else?"

Sam turned back to his computer. "Nah, man. He was pretty doped up. Thought I was you. Thought one of the nurses was his mom."

Dean smirked. "Now you know why I convinced _you_ to speak to him. Caint stand the guy. Never could"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I know. But he was one of dad's buddies…"

"Funny how we only hear from dad's buddies when they want something" Dean stood and pulled a flannel shirt on, rolling each sleeve up to his elbows.

"Yeah. If this hunt hadn't of gone wrong for Conrad we probably would never have heard from him again"

The older brother snagged his keys from the table Sam was sitting at. "Dude, we only heard from him coz Ellen rang us to see if we can take this job."

Sam stood up. "Yeah, I guess. So, wanna go passed the club?"

Dean pulled his jacket on and threw Sam his. "Nah. Wanna eat first. Too early for those things to even be open. Besides, I think we should pick up Conrad's research notes, see just what the hell we're dealing with here"

X

X

X

X

The doorman looked Dean up and down, distaste clear on his face. "Nope"

Dean gave him the most dazzling smile he could muster. "Aw, c'mon, man.."

"Nope"

Sam pulled Dean away. "You're never gonna get in if you're dressed like that, Dean. If you don't look the part you don't get in"

"So, I gotta look like a douche to get in the douche-bag's douchy club?"

"Dean! Let's just, I dunno, wait over here a bit, see who comes in and out?"

Dean grumbled and pouted but allowed himself to be led back to the car, where they could sit in relative comfort and observe the passage of young, barely dressed girls heading into the club.

Every now and then a pack of young men would descend, all bright and excited, ready to prowl the night looking for a possible liaison with one of the pretty things in the club.

They sat for several hours, watching the girls come and go. There was nothing out of the ordinary. "We may as well head back to the motel" yawned Sam, stretching. "None of the girls has gone missing after two A.M."

"Yeah, I don't see anything hinkey goin' on here tonight" Dean stifled a yawn. "And we probably need more research, much as I hate to admit it. Let's go hit Conrad's motel room and gather up his things, then head home to sleep"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I'm beat. If we can get some sleep I'll go through Conrad's papers and try and make sense of it all"

Dean started the car, the throaty roar filling the street in front of the night club.

And catching the attention of the security guard at the front door.

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...first five reviewers can have a character named after them! (Leave your first name in your review) I need people to kill off! lol...**_

_**Next chapter wil be about a week away, I **_**have**_** started it, but I have a weekend wedding to go to, a stay over one, so will not be able to write until next week...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N...Chapter two, up for offer. I'm still building the story, so not a lot of action yet...that will come. Thanks again to Branchsuper and Peter from space2develop (follow him on twitter!)**_

* * *

><p>The shaggy black and white dog padded along the sidewalk. She was hungry.<p>

She was angry, hot and cold at the same time, and irritated.

Every noise hurt her ears.

Every scent, normally a source of exquisite pleasure, now seemed magnified a thousand fold and assaulted her senses.

She growled, low and menacing, even though there was no one around.

She was moving fast, not panting with the exertion, just a fast moving black and white blur.

She was _so hungry_.

Starving.

She had eaten dinner, her mans had even given her extra.

It had tasted like dirt.

But still, she was hungry, so she ate it.

Also, she felt different, like she was aware.

Like she knew, somehow, that she _existed_. She had not been aware of that before.

She could remember before, and it was different now.

Before, she ate, she played, she did as she was told by the mans.

The mans would say 'sit' and she would sit. The mans would say 'speak' and she would bark.

The mans tough her many tricks, the female mans more so than the male. The young of the mans were the most fun, they gave way too many treats, so she was happy to do anything they asked.

She loved her mans. They were her pack, and looked after her well. She would die to defend them. She knew she had a belly full of puppies, it was not the first time she had been in this situation, but again, this time she was more _aware_.

And hungry.

She was _so very hungry_.

That's why she unlatched the back door and left.

It was not something she had ever done before.

She had always known how, but she knew that the mans wouldn't like it.

But now, she knew it was necessary.

If she didn't leave, she thought she just might kill the mans.

She didn't know why, but she knew she would.

She had to find something, something other than a mans to eat.

She was far from the outskirts of town now, her speed having taking her many miles from home. Ahead there were a few farms, full of fowl and animals, she could smell them. Even at this distance, she could hear them.

And in the distance, the mournful cry of a lone wolf.

X

X

X

X

Dean smiled at the very pretty girl as the door man pulled the rope open, letting her into the club ahead of him. She turned as she entered and winked back at him.

Sam smirked. "Two words, Dean'

"Shut up, Sam. If she was jailbait, she wouldn't get in"

"I don't see them carding anybody" Sam looked at the line of people waiting to get in. "And I think we're the oldest ones here"

"Yeah, well, we better get in. Hanging around outside tonight aint gonna get us anywhere"

Sam frowned and looked back down the line, his face smoothing as he came to the same realization his brother had. No one was going missing from the front of the club when so many people were waiting.

"You two" the doorman pointed to Dean and Sam, and the security guard dropped the rope for them to enter. Dean gave his brother a roguish grin and stepped through the entrance, then held the door for Sam. The doorman let several people in after them, most of them pretty young girls.

Dean strode straight to the bar, Sam trying to doge the packed tight young people, writhing in time to the music in movement that more closely resembled simulated sex than dancing.

"Dean! Hold up" he called, trying to yell over the loud, pulsating music. He pushed through, finally making it to his side at the bar. "What's the hurry?"

Dean held up a fifty to catch the bartender's eye, who in turn responded with a nod and held up a couple of fingers.

"Need a drink. I feel like…like…" he looked down at himself, appraising his outfit. Sam had dressed him like a page from a girl's magazine in a tight fitting long sleeved t-shirt in a soft khaki color.

His black pants were a little too tight and he felt like there was more of him on display than he was comfortable with. Sam was wearing a long sleeved button up with some girly pattern all over it and he, too, was wearing pants that were too tight.

It kind of drew the eye to an area he'd rather not have his eyes drawn to.

Not on a man, anyway, and certainly_ not_ on his brother.

"Well, we got in without waiting more than ten minutes, so I'd say you look the part"

"Yeah, like a douche" Dean grumbled and turned to the bartender, who had appeared at his elbow with a hopeful smile, his gaze on the money.

"Two beers, please" Dean asked him "And a coupla whiskey chasers"

The barman tilted a brow. "We don't get many people order like that here. Normally it's all cocktails and spritzer drinks"

Dean nodded and downed both whiskeys, then tapped the bar to indicate he wanted more.

Sam picked up his beer. "Hey, um, Mat, is it?" he asked, looking at the barman's '_hi I'm Mat'_ badge.

The barman nodded. He looked at Sam's tight shirt, his gaze appraising the young man's muscled physique with appreciation. He smiled into Sam's eyes, making the hunter a little more than uncomfortable.

"You work here every night?" Sam asked him.

Mat tipped his head, biting his bottom lip and nodded.

"You here on the nights the girls went missing?"

He nodded again, and leaned forward so only Sam could hear him. "I didn't see anything, though. Happened outside. They didn't even make it in" He moved his head so it just brushed Sam's. "I did see the security footage, though."

Sam pulled back and made eye contact with him. "I thought it didn't show anything"

The barman looked around, and then back at Sam. "Not here. I get off at four. Meet me out the front"

He moved off to serve other patrons, and Sam leaned in to tell Dean the part he hadn't heard.

Dean gave him a look and he knew he was in for a mound of teasing.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to give Sam about the biggest roasting for being the object of the bartender's advances, his attention was diverted.

A tall, slim and _very_ pretty brunette sauntered up to Dean, her arm circling his waist as she drew closer.

Sam silently thanked whatever gods there were for saving him from that one.

The girl leaned forward, her chest pushing into Dean's, and he pulled her closer.

Sam raised his brow as they talked, mouth to ear, smiles in between.

She pulled back after a while as Dean pulled put his cell, letting her type her own number in. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek then disappeared back into the crowd.

"So, you meeting up later?"

Dean turned his dazzling smile to his brother. "Well, you're gonna be busy with Mat, so I thought I'd get a little action of my own"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, though, she said she knew one of the girls that went missing. Swears she saw her not two nights ago at another club downtown"

Sam nodded. "Makes sense. If they were vamped here it wouldn't be safe to show up back here"

"We should circulate. See if we can get any more info"

Sam was about to protest when the smallest girl grabbed him by the hand. "Do you dance?" she yelled up at him, and before he could say anything she had dragged him away, her strength surprising, her determination worse.

Dean looked on, his face in a wide smile. He turned to the girl next to him and turned that smile up as high as he could, and she giggled, batting her eyelids, and then leaned forward into him.

Like candy from a baby, he thought.

X

Mat watched the tall, handsome man dance with many girls, he watched him talk to them, take phone numbers, smile, laugh, and generally play the field. He was worried, at first, but noticed the man moved from girl to girl, no liaisons formed, no real promises of later.

The guy that had come in with the tall man was a different story all together. He also talked to a lot of women, but he spent even more time making out with them. Some even let him get to second base.

He was very attractive, but very obviously straight.

As four am drew closer he saw the men make the most subtle eye contact, and the other guy left, the tall one made sure that Mat had seen him, and offered a gentle smile and nod before he left.

Mat clocked off, grabbed his coat and hurried out the side entrance. The tall man…damn, why hadn't he got the guy's name? …he was sure he'd be waiting, out the front, as Mat had instructed.

He hurried to the front of the club. There were a few couples, here and there, so wrapped around each other they looked as if they were already at third base, but he couldn't see the tall man.

He looked across the street and there he was, the tall man, leaning casually on some kind of classic car.

Mat waved and waited for a car to pass so he could hurry over.

"I never asked your name" he breathed.

"Um, it's Sam" the man answered, opening the back door of the car.

Mat climbed in and felt his stomach drop when he realized the tall man's companion was in the driver's seat. Sam climbed in to the front passenger seat.

"Mat, this is my brother Dean"

The car started, the roar of the engine loud and deep. Dean peeled her off the kerb with a squeal of rubber.

The security guard watched the whole thing.

He tipped his head to the doorman, who nodded back, and went inside.

X

X

X

X

Mat looked around the greasy bar, his face a perfect sneer as he regarded the other patrons at this truck stop – come - bikie hangout. Why they had brought him hear, he had no idea.

Nothing intimate or charming about this place.

He had been bitterly disappointed when he realised that they had only wanted information from him, nothing else, but, hey, at least he could make a few bucks.

He turned back to Sam. "So, that's it, I guess. The security tape backup was gone when I tried to get it for the police, the only copy I have is this one" he handed the small disc to Sam "It was from the first night."

Dean leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table, the sides of the booth almost high enough to make it feel intimate."So, you think this guy you saw with the girls, the security guards knew him?"

Mat shrugged and sipped his soda. "They let him in. They turned their backs, and didn't say anything to the police. So, yeah, I guess they did"

Sam nodded, his brow furrowed as he processed the intel. "You never saw this guy before?"

Mat shook his head. "Never. And he hasn't been around since that guy fell off the roof a couple of days ago. No new girls have gone missing, either" He leaned back and stifled a yawn. "There was just that one guy that got murdered"

"Yeah? Murdered, how?"

Mat shook his head. "Oh, I don't think it was connected. They robbed him and beat him up, and a glass door smashed on him, cut his throat. It was outside the building behind us"

Dean flipped out a couple of fifties and sat them on the table. "Do you need a lift home?"

Mat nodded. "You can't get a cab at a place like this, so, yeah, if you don't mind"

X

Sam unlocked the motel door and let them both in. "Can you fire up my computer? I'm gonna get changed"

Dean was already pulling off the tight pants. He leaned over and powered on the silver laptop that had been placed on the round Formica table as he pulled his leg out of the pants, so tight that he turned them inside out to remove them.

"I am going to throw these things away" he dramatically kicked his leg out, flipping the pants up so he could wad them into a ball.

"Not so fast, Dean. We probably should check out that other dance club"

Dean scowled at him. "Is that one as douchey as this one?"

"I dunno. Probably" Sam had pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a t-shirt. Pulling a chair out he turned the computer to face him and loaded the disc he had gotten from Mat.

Dean stood behind him as they watched the not too clear security footage, scrolling through until they came to a young girl, standing on her own outside the club.

They could see the security guard quite clearly. He watched the girl for a while, then turned and spoke to the door man, who disappeared inside.

After a while they watched as a dark, attractive man came into view. He spoke briefly to the girl and offered her his arm. They walked out of range of the camera, but just as he did he offered the security guard a wave and the guard waved back.

"Curiouser and curiouser" Dean murmured. "So, that the only one on here?"

Sam scrolled through the rest of the recording. "We got another one, maybe" they watched as the same thing happened again, girl on her own, dark, tall man leading her away.

"Why d'ya spose Mat shared this?" Dean asked as he sat on the closest bed. "Guilty conscience?"

Sam turned to face his brother. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, he was sitting on this information, too scared to go to anyone in authority, but wanting to let someone know"

Dean scratched his short hair. "Yeah, well, if he was so community minded, shouldn't have cost me a coupla hundred"

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. So. Anyway. We need to hit the coroner tomorrow to check out the dead guy, and then the other club tomorrow night."

Dean raised his hands above his head in a yawning stretch. "Okay. Let's get some shut eye, man I'm _tired_"

Sam stifled a yawn. "Right there with you"

X

X

X

X

The dogs were barking.

Jack yawned, his eyes refusing to open as he pulled himself upright in the big old comfy bed.

"The dogs are barking, Jack" Nina groaned, still lying curled up beside him.

"Yeah, I know, I heard 'em" He swung his legs over the side and stretched.

The dogs were going crazy. Last time he heard them going off that way he'd lost half the lambs from the season.

He pulled his coveralls up and ran to the back door, grabbing his shot gun as he did.

Slipping his gum boots on in one smooth motion he turned on the outside spot lights as well as pulling the emergency flashlight from its hook.

The dogs were frantic, their barks fearful, terrified, and growing in intensity.

Jack ran towards the lambing yard. He didn't have many sheep, only a couple of hundred head, and when they were dropping their lambs he had them in the ten acre house paddock so he could keep them close to the dogs.

The same dogs that were now too terrified to fight off whatever was in there with his sheep.

The spotlights didn't illuminate enough of the paddock for him to see what was causing all the trouble so he swung the heavy duty flash around, truing to pinpoint anything amiss.

The dogs noticed him, and all came running. He had five dogs, all good workers, all fierce protectors of his flock.

All terrified of wolves and cougars.

He imagined that's what it was, a wolf the most likely culprit, as a cougar had not been spotted in this area for decades. The sheep were huddled in the closest corner of the irregular shaped paddock, and they were silent.

That was weird, not a bleat or cry of alarm.

He cocked the gun and climbed through the strained wire fence, approaching the terrified animals cautiously.

Three of his dogs followed, still barking wildly, however they stopped a few yards back from the frightened sheep.

Jack narrowed the flashlight beam as he approached, and felt his stomach drop as the flashlight found the first carcass.

The sheep was mutilated, its stomach had been ripped out, intestines were spread around and over the fleecy body. The entire throat had been torn away.

As he stepped forward he found another, and another.

All had been torn open in almost the same way, all had their stomachs ripped open, all were covered in blood and organs, the pristine wool now stained and matted with their own fluids.

All had their throats torn away.

Several more bodies were clumped together, blood, viscera and body pieces piled nearly waist high, a small dead lamb was curled at the base of the pile.

Jack sighed. This pile was heartbreaking and very confusing.

Wolves didn't pile their kill in a mound.

Nor did cougars.

Man was the only creature that would do that, but a man would not be capable of the huge bite to the throats of these animals.

Jack stepped around the mess and shone his light ahead.

He gasped in shock.

There, in front of him, was a vision even more horrifying.

A deep, menacing growl sent all of his hair standing on end.

The low, ominous rumble reverberated through his spine, and he felt his bowel turn to water.

X

X

X

X

"Dean, hold up" called Sam. The older hunter turned, pulling at his too tight collar as he did. The early morning sun was glinting through a gap in the buildings, the rays catching the bright green of the shorter brother's eyes.

"Look" Sam pointed across the road to the courthouse, where they were about to go to view the body of the murder victim.

Two large media vans were there and each had released its own reporting crew.

They had cameras, sound guys and more than a couple of reporters, and all of them were interviewing what looked like the local police chief.

Dean moved back to his brother's side, the car in between them and the road.

"Maybe we'll just hang back here a bit" he frowned, thinking, then opened the trunk, pulling out one of Sam's hoodies.

He flipped off his suit jacket and handed it to his brother and pulled the hooded sweat shirt over his shirt and tie. Sam raised his brows.

"Gonna go see if I can find out what happened' he explained, pulling the hood up to cover his short cropped fair hair.

"Well, hang on, I'll come too' Sam started to pull off his own jacket.

"Are you crazy? We need to blend in. You, you're, well" he waved his hand as if searching for the right word. "Ginormous. You couldn't blend in if you tried"

Sam scowled as Dean hurried across the road, dodging the traffic and sidling up to the other onlookers. Annoyed, he pulled the passenger door open and climbed in, reaching for his laptop as he did.

_May as well fire it up and search for local news bulletins_, he thought. He glanced over to see what Dean was doing.

His brother was standing, a little hunched, hands in pockets, looking all the more suspicious for his trying to blend in.

The computer bleeped and Sam turned his attention to it, loading up the local news pages.

He drew a sharp breath inward then let it whistle out through his teeth.

Looking back up, he saw Dean running back towards him.

Pulling open the driver's side door, Dean jumped in and threw back the hood. "Things just got interesting" he gasped.

Sam turned the laptop to show him what he'd found.

"And then some, I'd guess" he told his older brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Give me a couple of days, I'll see if I can get the next chapter up. Reviews are the most wonderful incentive, and you can leave them anonymously. Just remember, I can't respond to anonymous reviews, but it doesn't mean they aren't completely appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N... Sorry for the delay. You know the drill, FML, all the rest. Not gonna bore you with the details. What I will tell you, though, is you will now see your names start to filter through, if you left them to be included in the story...**_

* * *

><p>The sun glinted through the very topmost part of the window; the curtain rod had slipped a little letting one finger of golden light through to shine onto the back wall, caressing the relief of tarnished silver goblets that sat crookedly on the shelf.<p>

Vikki yawned and stretched. She wanted to get up and close that last bit of curtain, but it was really way beyond her.

She had partied _way too hard_ last night. She'd danced, drunk, made out with at least one, hell, no, there were _at least several_, hot young men.

One she remembered. Tall guy. Short hair, incredible green eyes. And his mouth! God, she could live forever in those eyes, and pressed up against that mouth.

He moved on, though, after giving her a quick kiss and a grope. She knew it was because she was way too drunk for him, he was, she kind of remembered, very sober.

She may have touched him in an inappropriate way, and that's why he walked off.

Vikki cringed. _Every damn time_. She always promised herself she wouldn't drink too much, but there she was, shit faced again, groping what could have been a very meaningful one night stand and putting him right off.

Oh well.

Plenty more where he came from.

She might hit that new club tonight. The one across town that everyone was talking about.

And this time, she'd stay sober.

She'd talk to her girlfriends and make them promise not to let her drink too much.

Again.

Just like they've promised every other night.

She sighed and turned over, tucking her head under the pillow. She didn't have to try too hard to remember the face of the man she had made out with.

Vikki drifted back to sleep with the vision of vibrant green eyes and a full, soft mouth dancing through her dreams.

X

X

X

X

Dean leaned back on the truck, sunglasses blocking the bright dawn sun from his eyes, the shadow from the buildings providing no relief from the glare.

Sam nodded at the man he was talking to as he earnestly took notes in the small pad, held in front of him like an offering.

The farmer was most animated, hands flying, head nodding, gesturing back and forth at the field behind him. After a while Sam turned and pointed to his brother.

Dean raised his brows. He didn't want to talk to this guy…

Sam closed his pad and shook the farmer's hand, calling out a good bye over his shoulder as he walked towards the truck.

"How'd you go with farmer John?" Dean asked him.

"Jack" Sam replied.

"No info? He seemed to go on for ages!"

Sam frowned, then realized what Dean meant. "No, I meant, his name is Jack. I got heaps. What about you?"

Dean pushed away from the old farm truck and walked to his car, his brother at his elbow. "Well, Mrs Farmer Jack didn't see much. Didn't hear much. Makes disgusting iced tea"

They climbed into the dusty black car in one almost synchronized movement and Dean gunned her into life, sending a dozen or so fowl off into various different directions. He backed out then stopped the car.

"Dean?" Sam looked up from his notepad to see his brother looking in the rear view mirror. "Dean?"

The green eyes met him, and a broad smile broke out across his face. "Daisy Duke. Two o'clock"

Sam swiveled around in the passenger seat to look out of the rear window and there, short shorts and tied up plaid shirt, was the object of his brother's ogling.

The pretty blonde bent over a rail on the fence and lifted up a small white lamb and turned, her blonde braids bouncing as she walked towards their car.

"She looks like something from a nineteen seventies calendar" Sam huffed.

Dean opened his door. "She sure does" he agreed and climbed out to speak to the girl.

Sam followed him, pen and pad at the ready. He had to admit, the girl was really very pretty. Her long tanned legs emerged from sturdy work boot s and finished some length later in her cut off denim jeans, her flat, tanned stomach framed between the waistband of the jeans and a tied up plaid shirt.

She held the lamb in both arms, her pink cheeks lifted in a smile as Dean approached.

Farmer Jack also noticed the young men approaching his daughter, and he stood there, frowning, watching their every move.

"Howdy there, miss" Dean grinned at her, his eyes drinking in the site in front of him. "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, we were talking to your folks about the attack last night"

She looked up at Sam, then back to Dean. "Well, I can't be of any help, I'm sorry. I was out all night, stayed at my friend's house. I only got home an hour ago" She sat the lamb down and it scurried back to its mom, easily ducking under the lower rung on the fence.

"I'm Candace, by the way. Candy for short" she offered her hand to Dean, and he took it, his head tipped to one side, eyes twinkling.

"So, you didn't hear anything that went on here last night" Sam leaned in a little.

Candy offered Sam her hand and he shook it gently, his large hands completely engulfing hers. "No, but my dad filled me in. I'm not normally home at night between Thursday and Saturday."

Dean cocked a hip, eyeing her hungrily. "Boyfriend's house?"

She shook her head, braids flying in the sunshine. "No, my friends and I like to dance. We hit the town, you know, clubbing"

"You heard of the girls going missing at those clubs, right?" Sam asked her.

Candy shrugged. "Yeah, I did, but here's the thing. We never go alone, we _never_ hang around out the front, and I'm pretty sure some of the girls that are supposed to be missing are hanging around at the club we go to"

Dean nodded. "You tell the cops that?"

"Sure. When they asked. I think they were too busy looking at my boobs to listen"

Dean cleared his throat and lifted his gaze from her ample chest to her soft grey-blue eyes. "Yeah. I guess I understand"

Sam pocketed his notepad. "Well, just be careful at those clubs" he smiled and took a step back towards the car.

"Maybe we'll see you tonight, Candy" Dean gave her a wink. "I'll look out for you"

She laughed. "I think I'd better be on the lookout for you, too"

Sam opened his door, the creak of the hinges breaking the hold Candy's eyes seemed to have on his brother, and Dean turned towards the car. _"WOW"_ he mouthed, his eyebrows raised in appreciation.

Candy shook her head, a playful smile across her lips as she turned towards her father.

Gunning the car to life again, a smile plastered on his face, Dean drove from the farm and out onto the blacktop.

"Gotta say, Sammy, this town has the prettiest girls. Must be something in the water"

"Not that you'd notice the ones that weren't pretty" Sam muttered. "Anyway. Look. I got the info from the farmer here. You wanna hear what he had to say?"

Dean gave his brother a side on nod. "Shoot"

"Well. Right. He heard the dogs barking, got up thinking it was a wolf, and found the bodies, throats torn out, all piled up. The wolf was there, lunged at him and he fired, so it ran away"

"Wolves don't pile up the bodies" Dean turned onto the main highway "And they don't tear out the throats of the animals and only drain the blood"

Sam frowned at him. "How do you know that?"

Dan shot him a grimace. "I do read, Sam. And the wife told me. She saw the carcasses in the morning, before the county officers got here. Don't think she really believes the husband's wolf story"

"Why is that?"

Dean shrugged. "She said he shat his pants. Literally. Did he seem the type to shit his pants to you?"

Sam looked down at his pad. "He didn't mention that part"

"Wife said he dealt with coyotes and wolves since he was a kid, years ago chased a cougar off the land in only his skivvies, using a stick and a loud voice. How could a wolf make him soil his tidy whities?"

Sam sat back, his brow furrowed as he mulled over the information. "You think he just doesn't want to say what he really saw?"

Dean indicated to turn into the motel. "Makes sense. Sounds a lot saner to say he chased off a wolf than he found a pack of rabid starving vampire girls chowing down on his herd"

"Flock" Sam corrected.

"What's the what now?" Dean turned to him, confusion on his face.

"Flock. A herd of sheep is called a flock"

Dean pulled the car into the allocated allotment at the motel and gave his brother an incredulous look. "You are the biggest geek on Earth today"

"Whatever, Dean. At least we have an idea of where they're feeding" he pushed the passenger door open.

"Yeah" Dean opened his door, but didn't move to get out. "I don't remember reading in dad's journal about vamps hitting farm animals. Though we did have Lenore and her cattle deaths, they'd been trying to go clean after years of killing people." He turned to his brother. "These are new vamps, high on blood lust. Why would they go after sheep?"

Sam frowned, his thoughts trying to find an answer to this conundrum. "Maybe they have a leader, a boss, trying to head them in this direction"

Dean pulled the keys from the ignition. "Yeah. Maybe. Just still seems weird" he climbed from the car, his expression still confused. "It's not making a lot of sense. I mean, we got the murdered guy in the alley way, and there were a couple of other bodies that were drained of blood, right? Do we check out the dance clubs, or stake out the farms?"

Sam closed his door and fished the motel keys from his pocket. "Well, we got two dance clubs, or hundreds of farms. As much as I hate to admit it, the dance clubs are gonna be a surer bet"

Dean nodded and followed his brother into the motel. "Douche club it is"

X

X

X

X

Mat yawned and forced his eyes open. His hair was prickling along the back on his neck, and he had a weird feeling in his stomach.

Weird.

Like someone was watching him.

He sat up and there, standing in front of him as he lay naked on his bed, was the security guard from the Night Garden.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" yelled Mat, pulling his sheet up over to cover himself.

The security guard sat on the bed, his hand resting on Mat's leg. "I think you and me need to talk"

"Yeah? About what?"

The guard smiled, and Mat felt the weird feeling in his stomach turn to ice.

"There's a certain black car that has been hanging around the club. I saw you get in that same car last night"

X

X

X

x

"Agent Michaels, Agent James, here about Rusty" Sam's face was serious, his brow creased, Dean stood with his eyes half closed, his look intense and non committal all at the same time.

The desk clerk smiled, and then, looking closer at Dean, smiled all the wider. "Gosh, I didn't believe you last night when you said you were an FBI agent" she gushed. "I thought you were just trying to get into my pants!"

Sam looked confused, and turned to his brother, who looked even more confused, then his eyebrows raised as her face became familiar. "Leanne?" he offered.

"Leah" she corrected, her face a little disappointed.

Dean was the master of the quick repair. "That's right! It was so noisy in there, I couldn't hear your name properly. I'm really sorry about that" he leaned into the small window, his elbows resting on the counter.

He smiled, slowly, as he let his eyes linger over her body, her neck, then rested on her face, letting the full impact of his gaze take her breath away. "I would never forget you, no matter what your name was" he spoke low, and felt rather than heard Sam let out a grunt in disgust.

Leah giggled. "It's okay. It was really noisy in there." She felt the heat rising into her face and tried to make her hands busy on some loose files. "So, what can I help you guys with?"

Dean tipped his head to one side, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. "If my partner wasn't here I would have a whole different answer to that question" Sam sighed dramatically "But as it is, we're here on duty. We need to see the body of one Rusty Springhouse"

Leah looked up at Dean, then gave a quick glance at the taller man, confirming he wasn't interested in the flirting of his partner. "I can take you through" She stood and smoothed her skirt down, aware that they were watching her as she did this.

She knew she had a nice figure, and she knew Dean had noticed it. He told her as much the night before, and his appreciative glance now told her the same thing.

"I'll just grab Heather to watch the desk" she opened a small door at the back of her reception area and called the girl in to watch the desk while she was gone.

The girl took her place in the chair, then looked at Dean with a confused frown. "Oh, hi" she smiled. "I have to say, I didn't really believe you were an FBI agent last night"

Leah turned on her heel, her face one of surprise. "You two?" she gasped, and Sam stifled a chuckle.

Dean looked at his feet. "Awkward" he muttered, and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the two girls, now facing each other, red faced and confused.

"You said you met this guy…"

"So did you, but I didn't think…"

"I didn't think, either…"

They both turned to face Dean, their mouths in an identical tight line.

He shrugged, and offered them both a goofy, little boy smile from under his lashes.

They both smiled back.

_Bingo!_ he thought. _I still got it…._

Leah led them to the room the cadavers were stored in, the stainless steel cabinets and pale grey linoleum was the same as any other morgue in any other state the boys had attended.

Rusty lay on a table, a bright light on him, toe tag intact, his chest held open with large clamps. Leah hung back a little as the 'FBI' agents checked the body, quietly reading the chart, and examining the wound on the poor man's neck.

They spoke in hushed, professional tones, conveying more to each other with a glance one a raised brow than they ever voiced in actual words. She figured they must have been working together for a while, even though they looked so young, that kind of synchronization only comes with time together.

Satisfied, they turned to her, both smiling, in a polite, professional way. "Thank you for your time" Sam gave her a short nod and walked ahead.

Dean let his hand scoop around her waist. "Will I see you tonight?" he asked quietly.

"Heather and I were going to go back there, yeah" She moved a little, pressing the small of her back harder into his arm. "Will you be there?"

Dean nodded in Sam's direction. "We were thinking of checking out the other club. The, ah…"

"Vision at Night?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, That one. Might see you there?"

Leah battered her eyelids, she could feel the warmth once again creeping up her neck to color her face. "Yeah. I guess. Sure. We'll be there"

"Great" Dean brushed her forehead with his lips. "See you there, Leanne"

"Leah" she called after the agents as the both left the building. Even though he got her name wrong, she thought maybe she would see him there. After all, he was hot. And willing. And god, he kissed, just so…so…

Leah sighed, her thoughts drifting off into a very non workplace related area.

X

"Well, that could have been a whole lot worse" Dean gave a bright smile and a nod to Heather as they passed by the desk and she waved back.

"How many girls did you make out with last night, Dean?"

Turning his roguish grin to his taller brother, Dean waggled his eyebrows. "You jealous you could only get the attention of the girly boy barman, there, bro?"

Sam huffed a small laugh. "Yeah. Um. About that. At least I got some workable info. All you got was a lipstick stain and a questionable sighting of one of the vics"

Dean unlocked his car door as he pulled at his tie. "Yeah, you tell yourself that. Anything to take away the shame" he rubbed his stomach. "You hungry? I could eat a whole sheep"

X

X

X

X

X

Hannah saw them as soon as they entered. They were tall, one more so than the other.

She liked tall men, at least her height, better if they were taller.

There weren't that many men around that were taller than her, especially when she wore her killer stilettos.

The men looked around the darkened night club, trying to suss out the talent, she guessed.

Well, there were not many here that were more talented than her.

She slowly sauntered up to the men, not looking at them, at the last moment she turned and made her way to the bar.

She could feel them watching her.

She could smell the lust as it drifted off the shorter one.

She smiled to herself.

The men were coming closer. She could smell them, she could sense them.

Strength.

And something else.

Danger, maybe?

Either way, it was good.

She liked that smell.

She turned around, the full force of her gaze focused on the taller man.

She smiled at him, and blinked, very slowly.

He smiled back at her.

_Got you_, she thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...I am sorry if I missed replying to your review, I got kinda mixed up and couldn't remember who I'd emailed, and who I hadn't. I promise to do better this time. Leave a review, you'll see!**_

_**Don't forget, follow Peter space2develop. He'll send you nudie pics of himself...(just kidding...I hope)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N...I know I'm posting slower than I normally do, I'm really, sincerely sorry for this. Hopefully I can get you two chapters next week. I'll try my best. Don't forget to follow Peter space2develop!**_

* * *

><p>Kristine looked at her watch. Damn it! They said they'd be here <em>twenty five minutes ago<em>. God, they had talked about the girls going missing that had been waiting outside the clubs, and here she was, _alone_, waiting outside a dance club!

She looked up at the security guard; he was leaning against the wall sharing a smoke with the doorman. He flipped her a wink, and even though she was sure he was nothing but a big dirty sleaze, at least she felt a little safer. Having those two men there meant no one could give her any grief without someone noticing, and, hopefully, taking action.

She cocked her hip and rested back against the railing that swirled beside the club steps. She felt like a high priced hooker, standing here in her impossibly high heels, her skirt cut too short and her top cut too low.

She looked good, though. She knew she did. She hoped those two tall, hot guys were back from last night, she had seen them watching her as she danced, but then Kells had gotten sick from too many shots and she had taken her to the bathroom. By the time she'd come back out, the two tall men were gone.

"Are you all right, waiting here in the cold?" a deep, manly voice brought her from her reverie with a start.

"Pardon?" she stammered, trying to cover up her surprise as she looked the very handsome man up and down.

_Damn_, he was hot. Tall, dark, longish hair…yep, just her type, she thought.

"I asked if you were okay. A beautiful woman such as yourself should not have to wait outside all alone. There should be a law against that"

Kristine smiled. She glanced up at the security guard and he gave her a little duck of his head, as if letting her know that everything was okay.

"I am the owner of this dance club. If you like, and I would be most honored, I can take you in through my private entrance. You can wait for your friends inside."

Kristine hesitated. "Um, they'd be worried if I wasn't waiting out front like we arranged"

The handsome man gave her a dazzling smile. "You can call them from my office, set their minds at ease. They can even be admitted through my private entrance, once they arrive"

Kristine gave this half a second's thought before taking the proffered arm. "I think that would be a divine idea!" she gushed, trying to stifle an excited giggle.

This would show her friends to leave her waiting out the front!

She held the man's arm a little tighter, feeling safe for the first time all night.

The man smiled to himself, his tongue involuntarily sliding up and flicking across his half expose fangs. Kristine was just half a step behind and did not see the horror that would end her way of life.

X

X

X

X

Dean moved away from Sam, letting him alone with the tall, hot girl.

And she was _hot_. No denying that.

He looked back and saw the girl moving closer to Sam; in her high heels she stood nearly as tall as his younger brother. She was touching his too long hair, her fingers twirling through the tresses as his brother blushed and grinned at her.

She leaned into the young man, and Dean could see her head brush Sam's cheek as she whispered in his ear.

Sam looked up and made eye contact with his brother. Dean gave him a roguish grin and turned away.

He moved through the bodies, slipping sideways here and there to avoid the sweaty crush of young people thrusting their groins at him.

A hand grabbed him from behind, snaking around his chest and he turned to see who belonged to the long red nails digging into him.

The pretty blonde girl smiled at him, her blue-grey eyes twinkling in the night club lights. He long strawberry blond hair swirled around her shoulders and caressed across her ample breasts, and Dean smiled.

"Candy"

She laughed. "You didn't recognize me, did you? You walked right passed me and my friends"

Dean laughed back. "Well….you did catch my eye in the end"

Candy looked down at her chest, and then back at Dean. "You mean my girls caught your eye, don't you?"

Dean nodded, but then looked pained. "Candy, this conversation could go_ so_ the way I want it to, but tonight, well, my partner and I are actually working this missing girl case." He flicked his eyes over to Sam, who was chatting, head bowed, with the tall, hot girl.

"But, he's, like, chatting up that tall chick" Candy frowned

Dean tipped her chin up with his forefinger. "Frowning doesn't suit you" he smiled, and leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I see you don't have a drink. Let me remedy that situation" he took her by the hand and led her to the bar, her friends giggling and making faces as she brush passed them.

She turned back, a triumphant look on her face, and they gave her various thumbs up and okay signs, commending her choice of partner for the night.

Dean managed to get the attention of the barman straight away and ordered a beer for himself and some fluffy, creamy cocktail that Candy requested.

He leaned back against the bar and she leaned into him, her chest touching his and her pelvis resting against his thigh. She smiled at him as she sipped her glass, and he ducked his head, peering at her through his thick eyelashes.

Candy felt her heart beat faster. He was _so hot!_ She knew she was being watched by her friends, and knew they would be dying with jealousy.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his warm breath lost in the mingle of music, his clean, freshly showered scent, and the accidental touch of his cheek against hers.

Candy pulled back. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" she apologized.

Dean smiled at her and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Right now, nothing else matters" He circled her waist with his free hand, and the other one lifted his beer to his lips. He gave her a smile and her cheeks colored.

Dean didn't think it was because she was shy.

He was pretty sure her thoughts were somewhere other than shyness.

He felt a hand touch his butt and looked down. The hand was not Candy's.

Leah moved around into his line of sight and gave him a sensuous smile.

"I see you've been busy" she crooned.

Candy frowned at her. "Um, excuse me, I think I'm the one that's wrapped around this man"

Leah looked her up and down. "Don't worry sugar. When he's finished with the trash he'll be looking for a little quality company"

Candy's face turned red, her anger clear for all to see. She drew a hand back to slap Leah but Dean was quicker. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around so he was holding her tight against him, her back pushing into his chest.

"Ladies, please, no need to fight!" he laughed, loving every minute of it.

Leah turned to him, her face as angry as Candy's. "Her? You chose _her_ over me?"

Dean felt a little trapped. "I, ah, I didn't choose anyone over anyone, believe me. I think you are both very attractive, intelligent ladies.."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mr FBI. I'm not standing here making a fool of myself over you"

She turned and stormed away, pushing people out of her way as she left. Candy leaned back into Dean, tipping her head back so she could see his face. "You made the right decision" she told him.

Dean gently pushed her away from him, turning her around so they were face to face. "I didn't make any choices, Candy. I just didn't want you to fight"

Candy frowned and tried to lean into him again, but Dean held her back. "Look, it's not that I'm not flattered, believe me, I am. I mean, hot chicks fighting over me? I have had fantasies over that one. But like I told you before, I'm working. I can't choose anyone"

Candy sipped her drink, her eyes not straying from the handsome man. Glancing over at his partner, she saw him still in conversation with the tall girl. "I think you might have a few moments to kill. Your partner still seems a little busy to me" She leaned back against Dean and stood on her toes, her tongue sliding across her lips.

"And if we have a few minutes, well, then….." she kissed Dean, her tongue parting his full lips and finding its way into his mouth, exploring the hot sweet taste of him, and his tongue met hers, twisting and twirling around hers as he pulled her closer, harder, his arms around the small of her back as he pulled her body tight against his.

X

X

Vikki slipped back onto the bar stool. Tonight was boring. No hot guys, at least not the one she had hoped to find here.

Her friends had already hooked up.

Funny how the more they drank the less discerning they became.

Vikki had waited for ages hoping that the man she had groped returned to The Night Garden tonight, but it was starting to get a little late and her hopes were waning.

Besides, she was feeling a little too drunk. If he did show now, she'd probably ruin it all over again by throwing up on him, or groping his privates again.

She belched, and realized she was going to throw up. Gawd, this was turning into a disastrous night.

She slipped off the stool and fought her way through the crowd of drunken, sweating bodies to the black painted door leading to the bathrooms.

The lights were out in the corridor. Bugger it, she stumbled and half fell in her haste to make it to the bathroom and not throw up all over herself.

She felt her way along the wall and a bend in the hallway, and thankfully, a dim light was on, showing her that she had in fact come through the wrong black door. This must have been the one that led to the offices and back entrance.

She heard a muffled cry, a gasp and thump, and saw that girl, _what was her name?_ The one that was always here, they'd danced a few times; there she was, on the ground, holding her neck and sobbing, and a tall, dark man stood over her.

He looked up and saw Vikki staring drunkenly at the scene.

"I suppose this is not your lucky day, young lady" he purred, his lids half covering his eyes, his mouth pulled in a feral sneer.

Vikki felt cold panic rise from her gut, and her survival instinct clicked in.

"Gosh, she must be drunker than me!" she let out a hiccup and covered her mouth. "Oopsie. I need the bathroom. I'm gonna up chuck"

The man tipped his head to one side, eyes a little wider. "That may work on anyone else but me. You see, I can hear your heart beating so fast it threatens to explode from your chest" he moved forward, forcing her back into the wall to avoid his touch.

"I can smell the fear radiating off you. Yes, there is an aroma of alcohol about you, but you are now so sober you are probably swearing an oath to never drink again." He leaned into her, his lips brushing her cheek.

"You are close to feinting from the fear. This is something I will remove from you. Never again will you have to fear, my girl, never again"

Vikki felt the searing pain as the sharp fangs cut into her throat, the razor sharp teeth cutting deep, almost severing her carotid artery as the man drank from her greedily.

She struggled against his grip but he was so strong.

Her head was spinning. Her heart was pounding, sending her blood to the man in a fountain of pulsing fear.

_This can't be real. This can't be happening. This is the shit you see in poorly made movies, this does not happen in real life._

He then bit into his wrist and shoved that roughly into her face.

"Drink from me. This is not a request."

Vikki pushed at him but her efforts were weakened by her blood loss and panic.

She tried to resist the cold, coppery liquid dripping into her mouth and trckling down her throat.

She tried as hard as she could.

She dropped to the floor as the man pulled back from her, then felt her foot grabbed roughly as she was dragged, along with the other girl, through a doorway, then down damp, dark, cold concrete stairs.

Her head was spinning, her heart slowing as she struggled to resist, then all was quiet, all was dark.

Except….she could hear the music from upstairs.

The beat.

But wait….

That was not the distant thump of bass from the music.

That was the beat of hearts.

The hearts of all of those people upstairs…..

X

Hannah ran her long, brightly varnished nail down the front of Sam's shirt, letting it catch and tick each button as she did so.

"So, do you have a car?" she smiled at him through her bright, blood red lips.

Sam blushed. God, he was cute, this man. So tall, so strong, but also so shy. She wanted him. She needed him.

He made her so hungry.

Sam nodded, and looked towards his brother, who was very occupied with Candy. "My brother has a car, I'm sure he won't mind, um, he's kinda busy at the moment"

Hannah leaned forward, her lips brushing against the tall man's ear. "I want you so bad… Let's get out of here."

Sam nodded and took her hand, gently leading her towards the front door. Hannah pulled from his hand and wrapped her arm around his waist. She smiled a little to herself. With her hand around his waist, she had more control, he would find it harder to break free.

Her smile increased when his arm encircled her waist, and he nodded as the doorman opened the door for them, catching Hannah's eye and giving her a tiny nod.

Sam walked with her, slowly, towards the side alley. She tired to pull him a little faster but he resisted. "We have all night, Hannah" he smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

She turned to him, his had dropping away. "I just want you so bad" she whispered, and he smiled, as little nod assuring her that he felt the same.

He put his arm around her waist again and she tucked her hand into his rear pants pocket, feeling his firm, taut butt through the thin fabric.

They turned the corner, the street light barely illuminating them as they walked into the darkened alley, still strolling very slowly, the sound of the thumping music muted, but discernable, as it echoed into the night around them.

"You parked here?" she asked him.

They walked a little, away from the club, away from the site of the security cameras and any patrons that may leave the club.

Sam let his arm trail from her waist up the small of her back, between her shoulder blades, and then circled and caressed her shoulders, her upper arm, his touch sensuous, slow, his hand warm and inviting.

"You know, we can go back to my place, if you like" she breathed at him, looking up into his face.

A rumble of a heavy motor made her turn and she lost balance as Sam shoved her, head first, into the open car door that had appeared, the driver slamming an hypodermic needle into her neck as she fell into the back seat.

"I'm thinking my place might be a bit safer" Dean quipped as he helped Sam pull her all the way into the car, before Sam jumped into the front passenger seat and they sped off, tires spinning and rubber burning.

She felt weak, drugged, and very confused. Her hand sluggishly reached to her neck.

"What…?" she gasped.

Sam turned around in his seat to face her, all signs of shyness and sensuality gone.

"Dead man's blood. Knocks you guys right off your feet. That dose will keep you down for a few hours"

Her vision swam, she couldn't think, let alone focus on him. She lifted her head, struggling to try to sit up.

"Why…?"

Dean looked in the rear view. "Just you rest up a bit there and let that vamp rufie take a hold. You'll find out soon enough"

Hannah's eyes rolled back in her head and she flopped lifelessly back onto the seat.

"How much did you give her, Dean? She looks dead"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. A lot. It won't kill her, it'll just put her out for a while"

Sam nodded, and turned back to face the front. "So, Candy pissed that you took off on her?"

Dean smiled, his face aglow with triumph. "You kidding? She thinks it's exciting, seeing me dash off to take down the bad guys. Made sure I had her cell number _and_ her email."

Sam shook his head. "You know you probably won't get a chance to hook up with her"

Dean gave Sam a reproachful look. "There's always a chance, bro. You're just jealous coz you only attract boys and monsters. Don't be such a downer!"

A soft moan came from the back seat. "You want I should give you five minutes while she's still down?" Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Sam glared at him and Dean faced forward, his grin still firmly in place.

X

X

X

X

Todd ground the butt out under his heel and exhaled the last of his cigarette.

Dirty habit, he knew, but he would stop soon.

He would. This time for sure.

He looked back towards the kitchen window and saw his beautiful fiancé as she washed the last of the dinner dishes.

God, he was a lucky man. Five hundred acres, inherited from an uncle he hadn't even really liked, several thousand head of cattle and sheep, a huge house, barns, sheds, and a woman who thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. Or whatever was better than sliced bread.

He peered out over the distant flock, the full moon turning the white sheep into weird little fuzzy shapes across the rolling green hills.

Behind him, his dogs started to bark.

First one, then another, then all of them, barking in anger and fear.

From ahead of him, somewhere in the distance, but not too far, the long, mournful cry of a lone wolf cut through the peaceful night.

The sound set his hair on end.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN..watching season 5, ep 22, Swansong. So sad...**_

_**Please review. Please?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N...well, names of my reviewrs are showing...more to come. Yeah, most of you are gonna die...Thanks for the reviews, I really am my own kind of Vampire for them!**_

_**I may include another name or two, but you'd hve to give a good review for that! **_

_**My (facebook group) Supernatural HQ friends are going to pop up over the next chapter or two...**_

* * *

><p>Vikki groaned as she forced her eyes open. Across from her, also lying prone on the cold concrete floor was the other girl she'd seen injured in the hallway.<p>

With a mammoth effort she pushed herself to a sitting position. Her vision swam, her head was spinning, and her mouth was sandpaper dry.

She scrubbed a hand roughly across her eyes to try to bring them into focus, the dark room making seeing difficult.

But not impossible, she suddenly realized, even though it was completely dark, not even a sliver of light from under the door illuminated the small room she had been locked in.

In fact, now that her eyes were clearing, she could see very well. She leaned forward and grabbed the ankle of the other girl, who groaned and rolled over at her touch.

"What happened to us?" the girl asked her, her whisper croaky and dry.

"I'm not really sure" Vikki struggled to get to her knees, then stood, a little woozy, her hand supporting her against the wall.

"What's your name?"

"Kristine. That guy…that guy he….I think he bit me" She rolled into a sitting position and looked up at Vikki. "How come I can see you?"

"I think he did something to us. He made me drink his blood. Oh God, I can't believe what I'm thinking…"

Kristine stood, a little stronger than Vikki, but still needing to support herself on the wall.

"This can't be happening. This is the stuff I see in movies, and in books, and…Oh My God!"She reached up and touched her mouth. "_What's this_? Can you see my mouth? What are these?" Panic had made her voice high, and Vikki moved closer to see what had upset her.

She gasped and her hand flew to her own mouth. "Kristine….they're fangs. I have them too. I can see in the dark, I can hear the music upstairs…."

Kristine wrapped her arms around herself, her fear palpable to the other girl. "Like I was saying….I've seen enough movies to figure out what's going on here….I just….I just can't believe it…"

"I know, I mean…Oh god…Kristine…"

The girls looked at each other, and both knew, with full certainty, what they had become.

"Why would he do this to us?" Kristine whispered. "And, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm _so hungry_"

"It's like some stupid move, but yeah, I have to, I don't know, _do_ we have to? I mean, are we going to kill people? Can we stop this? Can it be cured? My mom, what's my mom gonna say?"

They both reached out and grabbed hold of the other, hugging in their new found fear and horror. _What would they do? What would become of them_? Vikki started to sob, quietly, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder.

Kristine held the sobbing girl, her own fear, hunger and confusion threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't like this.

She didn't like not being in control.

She felt Vikki stiffen slightly.

"I know what you're thinking" she whispered.

"What, you can read my mind?" Kristine pushed her back to make eye contact. "I can't read yours"

"No, I can't read your mind. Not exactly" Vikki swiped the tears that had fallen over her cheeks. "I can tell kinda what you're thinking. You're getting mad. You're gonna do something about this. Fight back, like"

Kristine nodded.

Vikki smiled, her eyes almost glowing. "Me too" she whispered back, her voice, while soft, was like a shout to Kristine's ears.

X

X

X

X

Dean leaned back on the old workbench and it groaned, but held steady. The abandoned work shed was miles from town, on the back of a burnt out farm, and had a wine cellar that was fully enclosed, secure and isolated.

Perfect for interrogating a captured amazonion vampire.

Hannah struggled weakly against the heavy chains binding her to the chair. The dead man's blood had kept her in a semi fugue state for several hours, and only now was she starting to regain a little cognition. She could hear the heartbeat of the man behind her, as well as the one leaning almost casually on the rickety old bench in front of her.

Dean lifted is beer to his lips, causing Hanna even more confusion. They were way too casual, these men. They were drinking beer? Clearly they were not frightened of vampires.

Which scared the hell out of her.

"So, you all wide-a-wakey there, Fangira?"

"Hannah" she barely croaked, then cleared her throat. "My name is Hannah"

Dean quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. "Same same to me, girl. My brother there behind you, he's got a rather large machete. You know what that will do to you?"

Hanna tried to twist in her chair to see Sam, but the bindings were too tight. "Yeah, yeah, I know" she whispered.

Sam moved in front of her, the urge, gleaming blade clasped in one hand, his face a cross between sadness and resolve.

"So, Hannah, I gotta ask you, do yah think we'll use it?" Dean took another slug of his beer.

Hannah nodded, still very confused but what was happening here. Dean read the confusion in her expression and glanced at his brother. Sam nodded back.

"Who vamped you? What's the whole deal, here? I want all the intel, and I want it nice, quick, and no having to torture you to get it" Dean sat his beer down and stood as Sam turned the machete, the small overhead globe picking up the finely honed, razor sharp edge of the blade.

Hannah tipped he head to one side. "Even if I tell you, you won't let me go"

Sam tossed the blade to Dean with no prior warning.

Hannah barely stifled a gasp as he caught it without even looking, then slapped the blade loudly on his open palm.

"Well, there's a lot worse things than dying, you know" he leaned in, he smelled dangerous, and his heart was beating slow, steady, there was no fear or apprehension in him.

She had no doubt he would hurt her, that he would hurt her _a lot_, until he got what he wanted.

The grim smile on his face showed he knew she understood this.

"I can't tell you much, but I'll tell you all I know. You just gotta promise to let me go"

Sam looked at his brother, then back at Hannah. "Let a killer back into the population? Why would we do that, Hannah?"

She felt her tears filling her eyes. "I promise you I'll leave, I'll run far away, I won't hurt anyone, please, you gotta believe me; I swear I won't hurt anyone!" she knew she was babbling, she let her tears fall freely.

Most of it was put on, but she hoped these men would believe her fear and desperation and feel sorry for her.

The tip of the machete touching her chin made her worry that these men did not feel sorry for her at all.

"Enough of the tears. If you give us enough to go on, we'll release you" Dean withdrew the blade and folded his arms.

Sam grabbed a bench and slid it over so both he and his brother could sit opposite the sobbing woman.

"You promise?" she sobbed, hoping against all hope they were men of their words.

"We promise" Sam answered her, his face softening at the sight of her desperation.

Hannah described her turning, of the man that had taken her, of her running home, trying to kill herself, then returning to the club to try to find answers.

Dean reached back and grabbed his beer. "All history. We know pretty much all of that already. I want the new episode. What happened then?"

Hannah sighed, a new tear streaking down her soft cheek.

"The man, the one who made me like this, he was waiting for me. He knew I'd be back. He's, like, really weird. And really, really old. Like, not old like you, but _really_ old"

Dean frowned. "Whaddaya mean, old like me?"

Hanna looked up at him. "You're what, thirty? I mean not that kind of old, but like vampire movie old"

Dean looked shocked while Sam smirked beside him, the stifled huff of a laugh escaping before he stood to cover his mirth.

"Thirty isn't old." Dean scowled. "And I'm not thirty. I got a coupla years off that yet!"

Hannah looked form one brother to the other. "So you're nearly thirty, then. That's still, like, old"

Sam let out a full laugh at this and Dean stood, the machete raised. "Enough of the funnies. We're not here to insult the old guy"

Hannah frowned and nodded. "Okay, yeah. The guy, he took me downstairs, he had like this basement thing or whatever. He gave me this guy, this young guy, he was like, my age or younger."

"Hannah? What did you do to the guy?" Sam asked her, his mirth under control.

Hannah didn't answer, she just looked back at Sam, her expression one of regret and resignation.

Sam nodded. "Then what happened?"

Hannah looked down, then looked back up at Dean. "I kinda slept for a while, then this woman came and got me. She was, you know, like me. And she was old, too, but not vampire old, more like _you_ old. And kinda hot for an older chick"

Dean nodded. "And this hot old chick? What did she do?"

Hannah sighed. "She took me to the club you found me at. Said if I found a guy that I wanted, I could, like, take him. She told me what to do afterwards"

"And what was that?" Sam asked.

"I was supposed to stash him, then, you know, go back and tell her, or ring her cell, and tell her where he was. So she could get one of the other girls to help me, you know, like, fix him up or whatever"

She watched as the two men looked at each other. Not a word was spoken, but Sam gave a nod and the other one looked back at her, his expression hard.

"Hannah, I want you to ring this woman. Tell her you're finished with my brother, here, and get her to meet you to fix him up. Can you do that?"

Hannah seemed unsure. "Then you'll let me go?"

"You'll be free once that's done. We promise"

Hannah sniffed her tears back and thought about it, just for a moment. "Okay. Yeah. I can do that"

X

X

X

X

Leah leaned back against the railing that separated the dance area from the bar area. Heather scooped a hand around her waist. "Sucky night"

"You're not kidding" Leah sighed.

"All the hot guys hooked up and left." Heather ran a hand through her hair and shook it out, trying to revive the curls she'd taken ages to put in there earlier. "Did you see that tall FBI guy? He ended up leaving with the mega tall blonde girl"

Leah nodded. "Yeah. Him, I could've given a bit more time to. Instead I hook up with Mr _Any-Girl-Any-where_ guy and look where it got me! What happened to him, anyway?"

Heather shrugged. "He just kinda took off. Alone"

Leah turned to face her. "Really? Coz that skank was all over him, I thought for sure they'd be off together. Where's she?"

Heather nodded towards the dance floor, where Candy was in a group of girls, dancing, laughing, and having more fun than the two watching them.

"Great. She strikes out and she's still having a better time than me. You wanna go?"

Heather looked around. "Yeah. I guess so. Nothing's going on here tonight"

They turned and Leah walked straight into a tall, very attractive man. He had longish, wavy hair, and eyes as black as night and framed in long, thick lashes, his face lightly stubbled, and his full lips broke into an amused smile at the girl's embarrassment at having slammed into him.

"You know, you only need to say hello" he laughed. Leah felt her face coloring.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! We were just leaving, and I didn't see you!"

The man took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Leaving? I won't hear of it! There has to be some way I might convince you to stay?"

Heather looped her arms into Leah's. "What did you have in mind?"

The man blinked, slowly, his lashes brushing his high cheekbones. "Well, as I own this club, I would suggest we retire into my private lounge for champagne. Would that be something that is, say…" he paused, running his tongue across his full lips "that you might find desirable?"

Leah and Heather glanced at each other, both girls seeing the eagerness in the other's eyes. They turned back to him, nodding and grinning. "Oh yes, very desirable!" gushed Heather.

"Me too, I mean, I desire it too!" Leah enthused, and the man offered his arm to her.

"Shall we retire then?"

Leah looped her arm through his, marveling at the strong, muscled feel of it.

Tonight wasn't going to be a write off after all.

X

X

X

X

Kerry stood on the porch, trying to peer into the dark beyond the reach of the security lights.

"TODD?" she yelled again, for maybe the tenth time.

He had gone out for a smoke an hour ago and not come back. She was worried, really worried, and her fears were growing.

She had searched around the house, using a powerful flashlight when he hadn't come back after fifteen minutes.

After half an hour she called her Todd's dad, who was on his way.

He should be here any minute.

Kerry was about to call the police. She could feel the panic rising and mentally shook herself.

She was strong, she would keep herself together.

She just didn't know what she would do if they couldn't find her fiancé.

Life would not be worth living without him.

She felt a little relief when her fiancé's father's truck drove in, the headlights cutting a swathe through the bleak darkness.

He stepped out of the truck, the door creaking, his rubber boots squeaking against the damp ground.

Kerry ran to him.

"Jack! Thank God!" she hugged the farmer, his face a little drawn, having been up all night last night, and again tonight after speaking to the FBI agents.

X

X

X

X

Vikki fell back into the wall as the door swung open, the sudden bright light as the overheads in the hallway hummed to life hurting her eyes; the light was too, too bright.

She heard Kristine hiss as she was affected the same way.

Peeking through slitted eyelids, she saw a dark man. He gave them a sneering look, and she thought she recognized him.

Wasn't he one of the security guards?

She slid along the wall, pushing Kristine with her, the shadow from the door giving them a little relief from the harsh lights.

The man smelled funny. He was different.

Not like them. She could hear his heart beating, he blood rushing through his veins.

And panic.

Panic and fear so strong she could taste it, and it made her mouth water.

She realized it was not the dark man that exuded this scent, but the man he was dragging behind him.

The man who had been beaten, and was now softly whimpering in pain and fear.

The man who had open cuts, and thick, warm blood oozed from those cuts.

"Well, Mat, looks like you're breakfast" the dark man grunted, and threw the injured man in with the two girls, slamming the door shut behind him.

The dark man stood for a moment in the hallway until he heard Mat started to scream, then the scream die down, replaced with the frenzied feeding of the newly made vampires as they sated their terrible hunger.

X

X

X

X

Dean ran a rag over the blade of the machete, wiping the vamp's blood away. All confidence and bravado were gone, his face was strictly business like now.

Sam looked at the body of the headless girl, sadness clear on his handsome young face.

"Well, I guess you released her"

Dean looked at his brother from under his half lidded eyes. "You okay with this? There's gonna be more girls we're gonna have to, you know, before we're done here"

Sam sighed and leaned back against the work bench. "I'm not the one turning them, making them into these things. We gotta do the job"

"You're on board?"

Sam picked up his half empty beer bottle. "Yeah, Dean, I'm on board. Let's get the bastard behind this before he turns anyone else"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...I know I'm giving you a longer story, I hope that's okay! Don't forget to follow Peter space2develop, he's the one who came up with the story idea. I'm ucat42**_

_**See you in a couple of days. Reviews, as you know, are my muse...(hah..that rhymed!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N...Bit of a filler chapter. I have in my head where this is going, sometimes it's not easy getting that on paper (computer). Also, car broke down. Again. Aarrggghhhh!**_

* * *

><p>Leah hung tight onto the handsome man's arm. She turned her head to Heather and they both mouthed a 'wow!' and softly giggled. This was turning into one fantastic night.<p>

As the three of them moved towards the VIP area they paused, their way blocked.

There stood a woman of about thirty years of age, her titian hair flowing long over ample breasts, her voluptuous figure barely contained in her tight, red and black sequined dress.

She stood tall in killer stilettos, her beautiful face drawn into a tight grimace.

"Alison" the man drawled. "There is a problem?"

The woman looked down at Leah and Heather and frowned. "They will have to wait. We have other issues to deal with"

The handsome man tipped his head to one side. "Is it not something you can take care of?"

Alison shook her head, long tresses flying as they shone in the club lights. "This is something we both need to deal with" She put her hands on her hips, her eyes locked with the man's. "_Girl trouble_. If you get my meaning"

He sighed, and turned to his two female companions, a sad smile as he pulled his arm gently from Leah's.

"As you can see, I have some issues I need to help my business partner with. It is most regrettable, but I shall be unable to accompany you to my private lounge this evening. May I suggest you return at a later date, I shall organise for you a special pass? A _very_ special pass"

He leaned forward and took Leah's hand, pressing his lips against it, then turned and kissed Heather's the same way.

The girls nodded, arms circling each other's waists as they watched the handsome man walk off with Alison. Without any instructions being given, one of the security guards came over and handed both girls a gold pass card each, then turned away without speaking.

"Well, that was weird" commented Heather.

"Won't stop us coming back, though" Leah added. "You wanna go, then? I think that's enough excitement for one night"

The girls, still with arms around each other, turned and left for the evening.

Behind them, as the doorman let them out into the cool predawn air, Candy and her friends continued to dance to the rhythmic thumping of the music, mirror ball glimmering lights flickering over them.

X

X

X

X

"So, you wanna grab some sleep? If Hannah's vamp minders won't be able to help her till tonight then we got a few hours to kill" Sam opened the passenger side door to the car as he stifled a yawn.

Dean shrugged. "Still about an hour til dawn, we can't get breakfast til anything opens, so I guess, yeah, that's a plan." He slid behind the wheel and started the car. "You think we'll get the big Cohuna meeting us to cover up Hannah's 'kill', or one of her minders?"

Sam yawned openly this time. "Who knows? This Alison chick just said to cover the body till nightfall. At least we've got till nightfall to figure it out. I'm beat, man, I need to grab a couple of hours"

The drive to the motel took less than fifteen minutes, and Sam could barely keep his eyes open the whole time.

Dean stopped the car before they pulled into the parking lot and poked his brother in the ribs to get his attention.

"You shut the curtains, right?"

Sam's brow furrowed as he looked towards their motel room. The curtains were parted, just a little, and as they both watched the street light reflected of a sweaty forehead as someone peeked through the curtains.

"Vamps?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Who knows. Be ready for either man or vamp, I'm guessing"

"Looks like your nap is gonna have to wait"

X

X

The Night Garden security guard watched the big black car pull into the car park, then bunny hop and hit the parking barrier with its tires. The occupant staggered out, clearly too drunk to dive, and stumbled towards the door, fumbling with his keys as he stood, listing to one side.

The guard opened the door and grabbed the man and pulled him inside, the drunken body collapsing into him, suddenly not so helpless, and the guard was caught unawares when he was slammed back into the wall, hard muscle and speed more than he bargained for.

At the same time the small back service entrance was kicked near off its hinges as another man ran in, this one attacking the security guard's companion.

Speed and surprise allowed him to plunge a syringe into the second man's neck, and the security guard felt one plunge into his own.

Dean felt the man's shock, but the dead man's blood didn't floor him, so a quick punch to the jaw had to suffice.

X

The security guard opened his eyes slowly as consciousness came seeping back into his befuddled brain. Standing in from of him were the two FBI agents he'd come to interrogate. Instead, here he was, tied up, along with his companion.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" quipped Dean, and the guard allowed his eyes to open all the way.

"So…You're name is John, and you are the security guard for the Night Garden. You work for vampires, but you're human. How am I doin' so far?" Dean turned the security guard's I.D. pass over in his hands. "And you're a Gemini. So, John, what's the story here?"

John turned his head and saw the other guy, the taller one, sitting at the table with a machete in his hands. His face was grim, dangerous. These men were intimidating in their efficiency of movement, their apparent lack of fear and ability to take down both himself and his companion with almost no effort.

"Who _are_ you guys?" he wanted to buy time, try and figure out a plan. The quirk of Dean's eyebrow made him pretty sure they'd already thought of that.

"Well, I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, and we're into long walks, fast cars, and beheading vampires." Dean gave him a mischievous smile. "How'd you find us?"

The vampire stirred and groaned, his head flopping to one side. Dean observed him, assessed that he was still incapacitated, and dismissed him.

John tested his bonds, but realised these guys knew how to tie a knot. There was no getting out of these bindings.

"I saw your car outside the club on Thursday night. Then again on Friday when Mat got into it with you guys. It was luck that we found your motel, the paper that you gave Mat with your phone number was motel stationary"

Dean looked at his brother who ducked his head a little. "I didn't know he'd give it to these guys, I thought we could trust him"

John sighed. "You could. Till I got to him, he had no intentions of ratting you guys out at all"

Sam turned a little and leaned forward, his elbows propped on his long legs. "So, John, you seem pretty happy to let us in on this information. Why so easy? You scared of me, or my brother?"

John shrugged. "Hardly. You guys have no idea who or what you're up against. You got no hope"

Dean rocked back on his chair. "How 'bout you fill us in? Tell me what I should be worried about"

The vampire groaned again, and the rattle from his binding chains let the brothers know he was gaining strength. Sam raised a brow and Dean reached behind himself and grabbed a bottle of what looked like blood from the table.

John watched as the tall young man refilled a syringe and plunged it into the chest of the vampire.

He sat back down and leaned his elbows back on his legs. His face showed no fear or concern, and John wasn't sure any more that they were without hope.

He met the steady gaze of Dean, no longer feeling like he should talk.

Dean figured this out quite quickly and gave John a grim smile. "You're wondering if you should tell us anymore. You wonder what we'll do to you"

He stood and took the machete from his brother, and with one fell swoop beheaded the vampire sitting next to John.

"Still wondering?"

John turned and watched the blood spill from his companion, only just now realising that the floor had been covered with plastic tarps.

His chair sat in the middle of one of those same tarps.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know"

X

X

X

X

Jack pulled the truck over as they approached the pile of animal carcasses. He looked worried and turned to Kerry as her face paled with the horror before her. "What would do something like this?" she breathed.

"Same thing happened to me, two nights ago" he told her. "Did your dogs go crazy?"

She couldn't pull her eyes from the blood covered sheep before her. "Um, yeah, they barked. That's why I came out to check on Todd. He just went out for a smoke, and didn't come back" she turned to him, her large brown eyes moist with tears. "Do you think he came to check out what was happening here?"

Jack shrugged. "I can't imagine he'd come out without at least checking in with you, or grabbing flashlight and gun"

"What could do this?" Kerry opened her door, but didn't get out. "What rips sheep up and dumps them in a pile?"

Jack opened his door. "I kind of have an answer to that one. Grab the flashlights, we'd better check this out first" He gave her a sad look. "I'll explain while we look, okay?"

Kerry frowned, then turned and pulled two large flashlights from under her feet as Jack grabbed his shot gun.

Stepping out of the truck she stumbled over something. Turning the flashlight on, she cried out when she recognized Todd's boot.

Jack ran around to her side of the car, shining his light on her discovery. "Oh my god…." He gasped, then turned at the low growl behind them, coming from the carcass pile.

X

X

X

X

X

Vikki swiped at the blood covering her mouth, the full horror of what she had just done slowly filling her, and she felt the shame and revulsion build as her last vestiges of humanity clung desperately to her forever changed soul.

She looked up, her vision now even better in the dark, and saw the same expression on Kristine's face. She could also feel the horror, mingled with anger, as the other girl reflected on their predicament.

"We just killed him" whispered Vikki.

"I know" Kristine whispered back. "This is wrong. This isn't fair. We didn't ask for this. We didn't deserve this. Neither did he"

Vikki leaned back against the cold wall. "It sure isn't like in the movies" She sighed, then absentmindedly ran her tongue over her fangs, still tasting the warm, coppery flavour of the young man they had killed.

"That man, the one that did this to us…" Vikki started.

Kristine turned to her. "Yeah? What about him?" Kristine felt a smile forming on her blood stained lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Vikki raised her brows. "If it involves ripping him to pieces, then yeah, I am. But first, I think we need to find out if there is any way to stop this, you know, like, cure us"

Kristine shrugged. "I'm not gonna get my hopes up on that one. Pretty much every movie I've seen and every book I've read all say there's no cure."

"Well, first things first. How do you reckon we get out of this place?"

Kristine moved to the locked door and tried the handle. "We have vampire strength, don't we?" She pulled, but the door did not budge.

Vikki took position beside her. Together they pulled, and the door creaked before crashing inwards, completely lifted off its hinges.

"Well, that's step one. What next?" Vikki asked.

Kristine sniffed the air. "Well, sounds like the music has stopped, and I swear I can smell the dawn coming. You try it"

Vikki sniffed the air. "You're right! But does that mean we're gonna explode, or burn up, or something? I've seen that in the movies"

Kristine looked thoughtful. "Well, not in Twilight. We'll be careful, I guess, until we know. So, should we go looking for this guy?"

"Lead the way!" Vikki smoothed her dress down and followed her new friend. They had walked only a few yards down the darkened corridor when she stopped.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered.

Kristine turned back to stand beside her. "Yeah. What is that?"

"Us. More like us. It's like, I don't know, I can tell they're here"

She moved back a little in the hallway to a door they had passed, and stopped sniffing as she did so.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer.

Kristine raised her eyebrows and gave a little smile. Without saying anything they both turned and shoved their shoulders into the door, sending it shattering into the room.

In the corner sat a girl, about their age, frightened, dishevelled and dirty, her hair hanging in clumps as if she had twisted it in despair.

On the floor beside her was the body of a young man, his throat ripped nearly all the around where she had clumsily fed on him.

The girl looked up at them, her fear turning to confusion. "Who…who are you?"

Vikki gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm Vikki, this is Kristine. Looks like someone did to us what they did to you"

The girl frowned. "Was it a handsome man who said he owned the club?" Seeing their nodding heads, she closed her eyes briefly as tears formed underneath her black lashes, slowly starting to track down her pale cheeks.

"How long have you been here?" Vikki asked her.

She opened her eyes, a steel of resolve starting to form there. "A week. They put that poor boy in about two days ago. I tried not to touch him, but he was bleeding…and…" She sighed, then looked up at them. "Are you going to get him? The handsome man? I heard you talking before. I couldn't hear everything, but I heard enough"

Kristine stepped over the ruined door and took the girl's hand, helping her gently to her feet. "We're going after him. Do you want to come, too?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Michelle, by the way. I think I've seen you at the club before" She shook herself, the scrubbed at the errant tears that had escaped down her face. "Let's get that bastard. And, I think there's more girls here"

They found two more girls, both on their own, all in similar conditions to Michelle.

Together the five girls walked up the dark steps, revenge, anger and outrage spilling from them in an almost tangible flow.

X

X

X

X

"What are we going to do with him? We can't kill him!" Sam hissed.

Dean frowned, his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against his car.

"We can lock him up in the work shed where we ganked Hannah. He can stew there for a few days while we sort this out"

"Okay. Let's get him in the car before anyone comes along. And before daylight"

Dean didn't move. He seemed lost in thought, and Sam was growing increasingly worried.

"Dean! We need to move him, _now! _Otherwise someone's gonna see us tossing a trussed up guy into the car and call the cops!"

Dean looked up at his brother. "Yeah. Okay. I was just thinking…but you're right, we can talk on the way"

Stuffing John's mouth with Sam's dirty sock had taken care of any calling for help issues, and the boys bundled him into the trunk without being noticed.

"So what was bothering you?" asked Sam as Dean backed the Impala out of the motel lot.

"Well, for one, what makes a guy like John the security guard work for vampires? I mean, apart from being a total dick, why would anyone work for a monster?"

"You heard him, Dean. The money was good."

"Money, my ass. He knew they were killing people. Hell, Sam, he even fed them a few himself. We should lock him in that basement and leave him there"

Sam sat quiet for a moment. "You won't, though".

Dean sighed. "No, I won't. But I'd like to." He turned onto the main street, his expression still lost in thought.

"I'm still not following this, though" he finally blurted.

"What?"

"Well, I guess, this vampire chick, Alison. If she was a bordello queen back in the day before she was turned, why is she trying to recreate that with a new vampire family? I mean, it's not like she's gonna hire out the girls, or anything. She's not, is she?"

Sam shrugged. "I dunno, Dean. We're gonna have to wait till we can talk to her face to face. That's if you want to. Or we can just kill her"

Dean pulled into the track leading to the abandoned work shed. "Yeah, that works for me. We just need to clean this up before anymore girls are turned. She's culling the hot chicks from the town!"

Sam smirked. "It's just the hot chicks you're worried about?"

"Well, the boys need to be saved. Hey, this'd make a great TV show! Hot vampire chicks working as hookers….."

Sam shook his head as the car came to a halt. "You'd be the only one watching it"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, and the reality is not as hot as the idea. Anyhoo, let's get John the security dick stowed away"

"It _doesn't_ make sense, though"

Dean turned to his brother. "I've that big college brain of yours working now, have I?"

Sam shook his head to dismiss the comment. "You're right. Why would she be turning these girls to recreate her bordello? John must not have all the right facts. Or this Alison woman isn't telling him the truth. I think you're onto something here, the plan is bigger than just turning a few girls"

Dean raised a single brow. "Okay, so how does that alter us wiping out this nest? They still gotta go, whether there's a big master plan or not"

Sam swung around a little to face his brother. "Coz, if there's a bigger plan, there may be someone else behind it. Alison and her flunky vamp guy may turn out to be someone else's pawns."

Both brothers sat silently for a while as they mulled this over.

"Maybe John knows more than he's letting on" Sam mused.

Dean opened his door. "Nah. Guy's spilled all he can. Don't think they let him in on any big master plan. Let's just get him in storage and go back and pack up the room. If they found us, anyone else can. And I want to have one last shower there before we leave"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...an update in a couple of days, I guess...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N...sorry this took so long. I got some rather nasty reviews that knocked my confidence around a bit. Much thanks to Alison for pulling my socks up and brushing me off. You are one hell of a muse, girl! (the reviews have been deleted, just before you go looking for them..)**_

* * *

><p>Vikki slumped to the floor. "It's no use, the door must be made of steel or something'<p>

"Makes sense" Darla, one of the other girls that Vikki and Kristine had found, agreed. "I mean, if this place is owned by the guys that made us into this, then they'd know we were strong. They'd know the only way to stop up getting out would be, you know, something like this"

Kristine sat on the concrete stairs. "So, what now? There's five of us, but we're trapped. Who knows how long they'll leave us here."

Steph, the last girl they had found trapped in the rooms put her hands on her hips. "There has to be some other way out. Like, a sewer trap, or whatever."

"Why _has to be_? This isn't a movie. There doesn't _has to be_ anything" moaned Vikki, feeling a little more dejected and lashing out because of it.

Steph leaned back against the pipe railing. "Well, there _has to be_ a reason they're turning us all. Is that right? Turning? I mean, the only thing I know 'bout vampires is what I saw on Buffy, and what I'm feeling right now"

"Yeah. There's what, five of us? And who knows if there are any more. Are we like, teenage vamp ho's for the club owner?" Michelle screwed up her face. "Coz, I thought he was hot, now, I dunno, I just wanna rip him to bits"

Kristine sighed. "I have no idea. About any of it. Even if what we are is called vampires. Our fangs are different to the movies, and our faces don't change when we, um, feed. Maybe we're something else"

Darla moved passed them all and descended the concrete stairs. "Don't care. I just wanna go home, but I'm thinking that may never happen. I don't wanna kill my dad, or my sisters." She topped suddenly and turned back. "Does this mean we have no souls?"

The five girls fell silent.

"Well, I for one am not going to take this and like, not do anything about it" Darla turned back and continued down the stairs. "Let's check this joint out. See if there's any way out, or anything that can help us"

Vikki looked up, her unshed tears filling her eyes. She gave a little smile and stood, flicking on the lights.

All of the girls hissed at the harsh brightness, so she turned half the switches off, leaving the dim illumination enough to see by, but not enough to irritate them.

"Let's rock this party!" Kristine fisted the air, but the other girls just gave her incredulous looks.

"How 'bout we save that one for when we catch fuckface and tear him open?" Steph rolled her eyes.

Kristine tightened her lips and ducked her head in embarrassment. "Okay, cool. Let's see what we can find, then"

X

X

X

X

Sam dried his hair on the motel towel as his brother took a last shower. They'd cleaned up the dead vamp and packed almost everything, only their bags still had to go in the car.

Sam's was ready, he only needed Dean to finish up in the shower and dress and they were off. Trouble was, he knew Dean would take forever, as this would be the last time he got to use the shower here.

Sam had to admit it _was_ a pretty good shower.

He flipped his computer open to see if there was any early morning news, and was busily perusing the local sites when Dean emerged in a cloud of steam, his hair damp and spiky, his cheeks flushed from the hot water and a towel slipping low on his hips.

"I am going to miss that shower" he sighed as he grabbed his clothes from the bed. "Anything interesting there, research boy?"

Sam smiled at his brother. Such simple pleasures could put him in a good mood all day. A hot shower, good breakfast, a car in tune, and Dean would be humming with pleasure by the time they hit the road.

Only they were in the middle of a hunt, had been made by a couple of the bad guys, so this good mood would probably last about two minutes.

"I can't wear these jeans. They got blood on them." Dean's tone of voice let Sam know the good mood was fast waning.

"All our jeans got blood on them, Dean. They're the cleanest you got. Unless you want me to run out and do some laundry?"

"Would you, Samantha?" Dean pulled his boxers on and grabbed his bag to check if he did, against Sam's information, have a cleaner pair of jeans.

He sniffed another pair and made a face, then turned his bag onto the bed, pulling all of his clothes over the rumpled cover.

Sam raised his brows but decided against saying anything. Sometimes it was just better to let Dean do his own thing, he'd be ready when he was ready.

A knock on the door gave both men a start and Dean frowned at his bother. He pulled on his jeans and sat on the bed, his gun in hand, hidden by the small pile of clothes.

He nodded to Sam, and the taller man moved quietly to the door and he leaned down to peer in the little fish eye peep hole, gun in hand.

A teenage girl stood there.

Sam's brow furrowed and he turned to his brother and gave a little nod. Dean sat the gun on his lap, a t-shirt covering it.

Sam opened the door, making sure his gun was pointed and ready, but sight of it was blocked the door itself.

He looked at the pretty girl, and she gave him a sad smile. "Hi, you're the FBI guys, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. We are. Who are you?"

She looked down, then back up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "My name is Hope. My sister Hannah went missing a few days ago. You guys are investigating the missing girls, right?"

Sam glanced quickly at his brother, then he stepped back. "Please, Hope, come in"

She stepped passed the tall man and he closed the door behind her.

Hope was not as tall as her sister, but still had to be close to six feet. They looked nothing alike, Hope had shortish black hair, her sister had been a natural blonde. Hannah had had blue eyes, Hope's were hazel.

She was more voluptuous than her sister, her large breasts contained in a tight blouse, her waist was small, opening onto a rounded, very firm stomach and a behind that had grabbed Sam's attention as she walked past him.

Sam leaned against the door, his gun behind him. Dean smiled at the pretty girl and stood up, leaving his gun on the bed.

"You're out awful early"

Hope nodded. "Ah, yeah, it's just passed dawn" She looked at her feet. "I see I interrupted you"

"Not at all" Dean grinned.

"I mean, I interrupted you getting dressed"

Dean looked down at himself and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Sorry"

"Don't be" Hope murmured and Sam pushed away from the door.

"Here, Hope, sit down" he pulled one of the chairs from the bright orange motel table. "Can I get you a coffee? We don't have anything else?"

Hope sat and watched as Dean pulled a t-shirt over his head, then a button up and rolled the sleeves to his elbows.

He grabbed his socks and sat on the end of the bed as Sam poured three cups of the coffee Dean had brewed waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

"So, Hope, what brings you to our door so early in the morning?" Dean accepted a cup from his brother and placed it on the floor beside him as he pulled on his socks and boots.

She looked up at him. "What? Oh, sorry, I was away...lost in thought. My sister, Hannah, she went missing, but you guys know that, right?"

Both the Winchesters nodded at her.

"Well, I never told my parents, but I thought she was still alive. I mean, I was sure she was alive. Every night, I'd get a text message. Always from a blocked number, and I could never reply, it would, you know reject, but every night there was at least one new message"

She looked at her coffee, then placed it on the table at her back. "Until last night"

Knowing the answer, Dean asked anyway. "What happened last night?"

"Nothing. No text. For the first time, no text. "

Dean sipped noisily from his mug. Sitting it back down he flicked a quick glance at is brother.

"What did the texts say?" Sam pulled his chair around a little more to face the girl.

"She would tell me she loves me, not to miss her, but that she couldn't come home. Not ever." Hope sighed, all the sorrow she was feeling seemed wrapped in that small sound. "Why would she say she couldn't come home? No matter what she did, she could always come home. My mom and dad, they're you now, they're super cool, they'd be there, no matter what"

He looked at Sam, then Dean, her hazel eyes glowing with the gems of tears. "What was so bad that she thought she couldn't come home?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the texts, Hope?" Sam asked her.

She gave a little shrug. "She asked me not to" a tear slipped forth and ran a pearly track down her white skin.

Dean looked down, the sight of the girl, so upset, was hard to take.

"And then there's Scout"

"Okay, what? Who's Scout?" Dean flicked another glance at his brother, who shook his head.

"Our dog. Well, she was Hannah's dog. Went missing the same day Hannah did. I mean, Hannah went missing first, then Scout went. We thought she went to look for her"

Sam looked a little confused. "I'm sorry, Hope, but we don't have anything to do with missing dogs"

"See, Scout, she was so close to Hannah. The day Hanna went missing, well at first she tried to kill herself. Cut her wrists. There was blood everywhere, my mom said"

Sam placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Scout licked up all the blood"

Sam grabbed his hand back in surprise, looking over at his brother.

Dean looked shocked. "The dog drank the blood? Are you sure?"

"I know, it sounds gross, but that's something dogs do. About an hour or so after that she went missing"

Hope looked at the men. They seemed really shocked by her revelation about her border collie. "Seriously, it's what dogs do. It's not that gross. It was just some blood"

"Yeah. Um. Look. Hope, is there anything else that you can tell us? Anything we need to know?"

She frowned. "Scout was about to have puppies"

Dean stood up, picking up his coffee as he did. "So, why'd you come here today, Hope? What did you want from us?"

She ran a hand through her glossy hair. "I don't know, I guess I'm really worried. I think that she was at that club everyone goes to, and something happened. Whatever it was, it got worse." She looked at Dean, her hazel eyes locking with his green ones. "Is there anything you can do? Is there anything I can help with?"

Dean frowned. "Hope? How did you know we were here?"

She waved her hand towards the door. "Your car. I saw you interviewing people the other day. It kinda stands out. I have a job across from this motel at the donut store, and I saw you drive in here"

Dean gave his brother a knowing look, then turned back to the girl. "Why don't you leave it to us? We can take care of this, find out what's happening to the girls, and your sister"

Hope nodded. "Yeah. Fine. Whatever"

Sam touched her knee. "Things could get really dangerous, Hope, it's better that you don't interfere. You need to stay home, look after your parents. If we have any news, we'll contact you"

"I can help. Don't you guys get it? I can be bait! I can help find out who did something to my sister, and the other girls that went missing"

Dean nodded. "Hey, that's a great idea. We've got a few ideas, my partner and I, and a few leads to chase up. Leave your cell number with Sam, here, and we'll tee something up when we're ready"

"You're putting me off" she frowned.

"No, no, not at all" Sam pulled his cell out. "We gotta do a few background things first. And of course, if we can crack this before anyone else gets hurt, even better. What's your number?"

Dean leaned back against the dark wood bureau that decorated one wall and sat his coffee down. Without even looking he picked up his amulet from the bureau top and pulled the black leather strap over his head, then ran his hand through his hair, half smoothing down the still wet spikes. "Just make sure you don't go to the club before we're ready for you, y'hear?"

Hope gave him a pout. "Sure. I'll stay at home, all safely tucked in"

Sam took her hand. "Look, Hope, it really is dangerous. And if we do need to use you, it'd be better that you weren't seen at the club until we're ready. "

She nodded, angrily swiping a tear away. "Your parents probably need you right now, and we'll call you, I promise" Sam gave her the most sincere look he could muster.

Hope nodded, a new tear spilling from her thick lashes. "Okay. Yeah. Sure"

Dean moved towards the door. "Stay home. In between school and your work, stay home'"he told her as he opened the painted motel door.

"We'll call you when we're ready. Or if we hear anything"

Sam handed her a card. "And if you need us, or hear from your sister again, please ring, okay?"

Hope nodded, taking the card, then left.

"We're not gonna use her for bait are we Dean?" Sam asked as his brother closed the door.

"Course not." He picked up his coffee and drained the last of it. "Whattaya think about the dog thing?"

Sam sat back at his computer, his face a picture of concentration. "Maybe that has something to do with the animal deaths"

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder, looking at the laptop screen. "Seriously? Dogs can be turned?"

Sam shrugged. "No idea. Anything in dad's journal?"

Dean stood and moved back towards his bed. "Dunno. I'll check later. Right now I'm thinking we should relocate. If a teenage girl can find us, then we're sitting ducks"

Sam looked up from his computer. "Good point. Maybe we should ditch the car, too"

"What?" Dean stopped shoving his clothes into his duffel. "No need to get al drastic, like, now Sammy'

"I mean, just till we finish this job. Hope made us on our car, and so did the night club guy, John. I'm just saying…."

Dean sighed. "Fine. I get it. Just don't expect me to be happy about it"

X

X

X

X

"Here! Over here!" called Jack, sending Kerry's heart racing faster as she turned towards the sound of the farmer's voice.

"Coming!" she yelled back, shining the flashlight ahead of her before realizing that the dawn had broken, it was daylight. She tucked the light into her jacket pocket and ran towards Jack's voice, not yet seeing him, but pretty sure it came from behind one of the round bales of summer hay.

A hand waved from the first bale and she sped up, finally finding her future father in law.

He knelt down as soon as he realized she saw him, and when she circled the bale to see what he'd found, Kerry felt her heart leap to her throat.

Todd lay there, covered in blood, his hands grabbing onto his stomach as if holding the contents in.

He was missing one boot, his legs were red and soaked with blood, his pant legs torn to shreds.

"Oh, God, what happened? Todd, can you hear me? Todd?" she cried as she fell beside him, her fingers touching his forehead.

A groan answered her and Jack looked up into her eyes. "It's not too bad, I think. He looks like he was knocked out, and I don't think all of the blood is his"

"What happened, Jack? What did this to him?"

Jack took his cap off and wiped his brow with his sleeve before placing the ratty cap on his half bald head. "Let's get him back to the house, I'll tell you what I know on the way"

Kerry grabbed Todd's shoulders. "What? Tell me now, if you know anything, tell me now, Jack! What hurt Todd?"

A low growl from behind her made Kerry's hair stand on end. She turned and looked at the dog, its jowls covered in blood, foam and saliva dripping in long pink threads. The normally upright ears were flat against the black skull, and the brown eyes were shot with icicles of blood.

Kerry gasped and Jack placed a hand on her arm. "Ssshhh…quiet, now, and don't move"

He stood and held a hand out to the black and white animal. "Scout? C'mon girl, everything's okay. That's a girl, now"

The dog sniffed his hand, then turned and ran off, moving faster than Kerry thought possible.

"Jack? What the fuck just went on here? Does it have rabies?" She stood, her expression confused and worried.

"Did that dog hurt my Todd? And how do you know its name?"

Jack wiped his brow again. "She has a collar with a tag. And no, she doesn't have rabies. I don't think she hurt Todd" he bent down to his barely conscious son. "I believe she saved his life"

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...this story is dedicated to Branchsuper, and it was suggested by Peter space2develop He's a nice guy, you should follow him. I mean on twitter, not in a creepy, dark alley, stalker way.**_

_**Though that **_**would**_** make for a good story!**_

_**Reviews...not nasty ones, (I can take constructive critisism, but outright attacks hurt) are appreciated...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N... Yeah, I got nuthin'...**_

* * *

><p>The tall woman looked out over the hills, the rising sun making her shield her eyes, her dark glasses not quite enough to take the edge off the bright lights.<p>

She stood, legs slightly apart, tall, her long, black hair flowing in the breeze as it gently caressed her black leather jacket, her jeans cut mid thigh by long black boots, her full lips tight, her brow furrowed.

She had travelled a long way to get here, and now she had arrived, was unsure which way to continue. Dawn had meant her search would have to wait for a few hours.

She had several hours to kill, and standing on this hill top, looking down at the farm below as they dragged the injured man to the car was not going to help her at all.

She didn't need to examine the dead sheep. She already knew what she would find.

This was not the first time she had seen a pile of tor carcasses.

The injured man was a concern, but she would have to wait until later to discover the extent of his injuries.

And if he had been changed.

Then she would have a problem.

A big problem.

She turned and walked back to her car, letting it roll for a few hundred meters before firing it up.

The motor was loud, the car was more conspicuous than someone in her line of work should have been driving, but she loved it so.

It had belonged to her brother.

There wasn't much she had left from him, and this car, his one great passion, was now hers. She had learned how to service it herself, and it was always gleaming with a fresh coat of wax, detailed inside and out.

The black sixty five mustang was not the most fuel efficient, but she didn't care. It was hers. It was her home.

She had slept in it on many an occasion.

She drove into the town and found a diner that was open. She could pass a couple of hours with breakfast, morning papers and some research on her laptop.

As she walked into the greasy spoon of a place she felt every eye turn to watch her.

She ignored the feeling, it was something she had grown used to.

She knew the impact she had on men. She had used it to her advantage on more than one occasion.

The waitress waved her to a booth seat in the corner.

She smiled, noting the woman was also very attractive and had observed all the men staring at her, and had reacted kindly by giving her a semi private seat.

Women could go either way. They were either sympathetic, or downright nasty. This one was on her side.

That did not happen very often

X

X

X

X

Kerry helped Jack carry Todd into the house, and they laid him on the sofa. Kerry hurried about, grabbing first aid supplies and towels, hot water and a blanket.

"You really think we shouldn't take him to the hospital?" she worriedly asked as she started to clean her fiancé's face.

"If he needs, it, of course we will, but I'm thinking we need to keep this quiet, for now. Don't you?"

She bit at her lip, worry creasing her forehead. "I don't know, Jack. This is too big, don't you think?"

Jack pulled a chair closer and sat as he helped Kerry clean his semi conscious son. "I'm just asking for a little time, is all. Just a little time"

"Well…only till Todd wakes up. Then we do whatever he says, okay? Agreed?'

Jack sighed. "Yeah. Okay. Oh, and Nina doesn't know the full story. Not yet, anyway"

Kerry looked up at the older man. "Why would that be, Jack? Does that mean it feels wrong? That she wouldn't understand?"

Jack couldn't meet her eyes. "It's not that. Not exactly"

He busied himself wiping his son's hands. "Nina has been…well, she's getting older and her mind…you know…"

Kerry nodded. "Yeah. I guess I do. Todd actually mentioned something a few days ago. I understand"

Todd's eyes flickered open and he groaned. "Am I alive?" he whispered.

"Oh baby, yes, yes you are! Thank God, how are you feeling?"

Todd looked at her and smiled, then at Jack, and the smile faded. "Do I remember right? What happened to me, I mean?"

Jack looked at Kerry and she ducked her head a little. "Son, we need to talk"

X

X

X

X

X

Dean drove the Hyundai into the diner car park, his face a storm of anger. He pulled up next to a gleaming black mustang, then backed out and changed spots.

"What was wrong with that park? It was closer to the door!"

Dean glared at his brother. "I aint parking this P.O.S. next to that beauty. It's just…" he waved his hand, the right word lost.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I get it. You know why we had to stash your car, though, right?"

Dean opened his door. "I get it, Sammy. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it"

He shrugged out of the car with a shudder, as if it somehow rubbed off some of its uncool presence onto him.

Sam could barely repress his amusement. He knew it wasn't the first time Dean had to drive a car other than his own, and he knew it wouldn't be the last, and every time Dean was antsy until he slid back into the driver's seat of his beloved Impala.

He shouldered his laptop bag and slipped out of the passenger door. With his large frame, he wasn't any happier in the small car, but didn't want to poke the bear with any comment.

The diner's door bell jingled merrily as the brothers entered, and Sam felt Dean straighten and his correct his stance as the very pretty waitress came up to them.

"Two?" she smiled.

"Unless you're about to go on a break, sugar, then it'll be three" Dean grinned back at her.

Her smile didn't falter; it remained polite and very neutral as she led them to a table. The diner was rather busy for such an early hour, and as Dean scraped his chair out he glanced around.

Most patrons were truckers, a few bikers here and there, and the odd travelling salesman types.

Dean blew a soft whistle when he caught site of the woman in the booth near them and kicked his brother under the table, his head a bob to indicate where to look.

"Dude, what is it with this town? It's like hotsville!"

Sam glanced at the girl in the booth.

Her hair was long, shiny, a slight wave allowing the harsh diner lights to catch the soft folds and reflect the chocolate highlights throughout her tresses.

Her skin was creamy white, porcelain smooth, with just a hint of a pink flush at her cheeks. She was looking down at her opened laptop, her long lashes almost touching her high cheeks, her full lips pursed in concentration.

She seemed to sense the attention from the two brothers and turned to look at them.

Sam looked away in embarrassment at having been caught; Dean just gave her a wide grin.

She raised one brow, then turned back to her computer.

Sam cleared his throat, and picked up the menu. "I don't think she's interested"

Dean shrugged and looked back at his brother. "Don't matter. This town is full of girls." He frowned. "Huh"

Sam looked up. Dean had a distant look on his face, but remained quiet.

"Okay, I'll bite. Huh what?"

Dean looked at his brother. "What?"

"No, you said…Dean!" Sam looked annoyed. "You were looking thoughtful and said _Huh_"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "Yeah. You got me thinking. There's like, a bajillion gorgeous women in this town, but not that many guys"

"You after a gorgeous guy, there, Dean?"

"Funny, Samantha, very funny. I'm serious, think about it. We see these, like, freakin' amazing looking women all over the place, the only time we see any single young guys has been in the morgue"

Sam frowned. "I can't say I've been looking for single young guys."

Dean gave him a look that could boil water.

"Okay. Yeah. Now that you bring it up, I think you're right. There's usually young guys hanging around everywhere. But this town…"

Dean leaned back in. "I knew there was a reason you were so popular at that douchey dance club. It was all this, you know" he waved his and across the table "Like a sea of women. There were hardly any single guys there"

The waitress came over to their table, a notepad held high, pencil poised in readiness to take their order. She had the same smile on her face.

Sam ordered his breakfast, then looked up to see what his brother would order.

Dean just sat there, looking at the waitress, until she turned to him finally making eye contact, her smile glued permanently in place.

"So, ah…Linda, is it?" he asked looking at her name tag. "What's good for breakfast?"

She started to roll off the specials list until Dean raised a hand. "No, I mean, what's good, not what's the special"

He smiled, this time it was a smaller smile, more genuine, his eyes open, honest, his brows raised. No leer, no smirk, no lecherous grin.

Linda's smile changed, it became a little uncertain. "Um…the morning feast is the best. I'll bring you coffee, as well, if you like" she said softly.

Dean nodded. "I would like that. Thanks" and he dropped her a wink.

She blushed and hurried off to the counter.

Dean looked at his brother, and his grin returned to the sleazy, I've-just-scored-with-the-hot-girl expression. "And…that's how it's done"

Sam shook his head. "You are unbelievable. Do you need to score a point with every girl you come across?"

"Ah, my boy, just sit back and learn from the master. One day, you may be able to join the big leagues!"

"Yeah. Funny. Anyway, why don't you go grab the morning paper?" Sam nodded towards the paper stand just out the front as he opened his laptop and let it fire up.

Dean pushed away from the table and fished some coins out of his pocket to buy the papers.

Looking at the mustang, he couldn't help but give her a quick once over.

Great car. In great condition. Dean smiled a little. He hoped his car would be safe, he'd stashed it in the one of the work sheds where they'd left John.

He grabbed a paper and went back inside, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the pretty woman at the booth had watched him examine the car.

He ignored her as he sat back down. Sam indicated the coffee had arrived, and he opened the paper to see what was appearing in the local news.

X

X

X

X

"Ugh! It's disgusting!" Michelle groaned as she pulled the sewer grate up, her hands immediately coating in blackish brown muck.

Darla leaned over and grabbed the grate and threw it behind her. "Can we get out through there?"

Michelle leaned forward and looked down the pitch black hole. Her enhanced eyesight allowed her to see more than was readily available to the human eye, and she also sniffed the fetid air rising from the hole.

"Yeah, there's steps, or kinda a ladder thingy, attached to the wall. It's dirty and gross, though"

Darla pushed the little trap door open and looked at the three girls that were waiting. "It leads out, but it's dirty. What do you think?"

The girls exchanged glances and looked back at Darla. "I think we should try it"

Michelle poked her head beside Darla's. "One or two of us could go through, and come back and get the rest. Or find a way to get the door open from the other side"

Steph shook her head. "There is no way I am staying here. I think we should all go together"

Kristine nodded. "Yeah, she's right. Besides if we run into trouble it'd be better if we're all together. Agreed?"

Vikki sniffed the air. "I can smell the stench that's coming out of the hole. It's gonna be horrible, but yeah, I think we should all go. Who knows what could happen if we split up"

One by one the five girls entered the hole, Michelle leading, Vikki bringing up the rear. The sewer grate, which they had found in the back of a utility closet, was dark, damp and stunk. Their enhanced sense of smell was almost overwhelmed with the pungency of the odorous passage, and when they finally reached the bottom were relieved to find it held less mess and stink.

The tunnel opened out wide enough that they could walk two and three abreast, and it had dim security lights that were more than bright enough for the girls.

They walked quickly, without talking, all still dressed in their dance club finery, heels, hair, and short skirts.

Kristine raised a hand after a few hundred yards, causing a halt to the little group. "We're getting further away from the club"

Vikki sniffed the air. "You're right" She noticed Darla staring at her. "What?" she asked, wiping her face in case there was something on it.

"Have you noticed how much we're changed? I mean, we can see in the dark, we sniff the air and we know where we are, I can kinda feel what you're all thinking…"

"I know, right?" Michelle ran a hand through her hair. "The weirdest thing about that is it feels, like, I don't know, normal?"

"Exactly!" Kristine agreed. "I feel like this is the way I _should_ be. Like, I'm normal_ now_, not before"

"Anyway, Kristine is right" Steph turned around, looking at the roof. "We need to find a way to get back to the club. But, guys, do you think we should try to get changed? Look at us, we look like something out of a Disney TV movie!"

This made the girls giggle, then silence once again descended as the reality of what they were once again hit home.

A soft sob escaped one of the girls as the enormous weight of it all descended on them, and one by one they followed the lead of the sobbing girl as they started to walk again.

All five girls were crying openly now as they looked for an exit.

Darla wiped her nose on her sleeve and pointed to a passage leading off the main tunnel. "My house is that way. My parents have gone to Europe for six weeks, and my older brother is at college. We can all get changed and, I guess, crash there"

Vikki started down the passage then stopped ant turned back to face the girls. "Um, it's daylight. We don't know if we are gonna burst into flames or not"

Darla shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We have a sewer grate in the garage. We don't have to be outside at all"

"Well, it's a plan" Steph hooked her arm into Kristine's and steered her into the passage.

"Yeah. I can go with that" Michelle agreed, and they all headed towards Darla's house.

X

X

X

X

Alison touched the handsome man's face. "You can see why I was so concerned"

He nodded. "Of course. Yes. But, I think we can sort things out. You know we will have to wait until the evening"

Alison sat on the leather covered desk and crossed her legs. The split in her long gown fell open, reveling all of her legs up to her thighs.

She had fantastic legs, long, shapely, smooth, and they now swung gently back and forth as she watched the man, his attention completely focused on those long legs.

"So, what shall we do until dark?" she purred, one hand on her shoulder, gently pulling at the strap of her gown until it tumbled over her ample bosom and settled at her waist.

The man smiled. "I think you could wrap those legs around me, for a start"

Alison stood and caught his longhair in one hand. "Really? I'm thinking perhaps I should show you why I was the highest paid mistress in my bordello. Why men queued for days to taste the pleasures of my flesh"

She dragged him over to the door leading to the private rooms they slept in.

He grabbed Alison's arm, twisting it cruelly up her back as he pulled her close to him. "I am thinking maybe I shall show you why the queens of Egypt wept in my very presence" he growled, and crushed her lips cruelly against his.

Alison moaned with delight and longing as he led her into the dark room, and threw her roughly onto the massive king sized bed.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN as always, love to Branchsuper, I adore your reviews! Cudos to Peter (at)space2develop (on twitter)**_

_**And, follow me, (at) ucat42 We do chat a little on twitter with the SPN peeps.**_

_**Reviews will be framed and hung on my wall...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N... (Insert humerous comment here. Laugh out loud. Marvel at my wit)**_

* * *

><p>Michelle pulled the grate back into place in Darla's garage and wiped her hands on her clothes. She looked over at the other four, all standing wound the back door, not speaking.<p>

"So, who wants to try it?" she called out to them.

They turned to look at her.

"We have to know if we blow up in the sun or not"

"_Burn_" Darla corrected. "We have to know if we burn."

Without warning Vikki pulled the door open and shoved her hand out, then quickly pulled it back.

No flames.

"Did it hurt?" Steph asked.

Vikki looked at her arm, then at Steph. "I don't think so"

She held her arm out again, for longer this time. "It doesn't hurt, not exactly. It kind of feels like, I dunno, like sunburn?"

Kristine thrust her arm out, then stopped outside, eliciting gasps from the other girls.

"She's right" she told them "The sun feels really hot, and it does almost feel like sunburn. I don't think I'm going to burn, but I don't like it"

She stepped back in the house.

Darla turned to face the other girls. "Well, we know we can go outside if we need to, so the movies are wrong there."

Steph stifled a yawn. "I am awful tired, though. Like, to the bone type tired"

"Yeah. Me too. And hungry"

"God, I am so hungry! Like I've never eaten in my life before!" Kristine agreed.

At once, in one perfect movement, all of the girls turned to look at the door.

"I can hear a heart beating" murmured Michelle.

"His breathing…can you hear his breathing?" Kristine whispered.

"No. His blood rushing around in his veins is drowning that out' Vikki near growled.

Darla cracked the door open just a sliver. "It's the gardener" she whispered.

Steph pushed the door shut with her index finger. "We can't. Guys, we can't'!"

Vikki looked at her with a hard expression, eyes bloodshot, lips pulled into a snarl. "I know we can't" she breathed, her fangs sliding down from her gums. "But we don't have a choice. Not anymore"

Darla smiled, and it was no longer the innocent smile of a nearly twenty year old girl. "I'll get him in here. You girls stand back, and be ready"

She tugged at her clothes and smoothed her hair down. "Do I look okay?"

The four nods back pleased her and she stepped out into the light.

Not three minutes later she led the young gardener back into the garage by the hand.

He jumped as the door slammed behind him, his expression confused as he looked at the four girls waiting for him. He noticed the short skirts, low cut tops, and he smiled warmly.

"Steady on girls, plenty of me to go around!"

"There had better be" snarled Kristine as the five girls fell onto the hapless man.

X

X

X

X

Dean wiped his mouth as the waitress filled his coffee cup. She smiled at him, a genuine smile this time, and Dean grinned back.

"So, um, sir?"

"Dean" he said, his eyes half lidded.

"Dean. I get off in quarter of an hour. I do the early shift, then the dinner round"

Dean's face broke into a bigger smile. "Well, Linda, that means you have a few hours to kill"

She raised her brows and gave him a nod. "Yes. I do"

"I'm guessing there's not a whole lot to do around here during the day, is there, Linda?"

She filled Sam's cup without looking. "You'd be surprised" she purred back, and moved to the next table to fill their coffees.

Dean watched her as she moved around the diner, wiping tables, filling cups, bending lower than she needed to.

As she passed behind Sam Dean finally met his brother's eyes, and saw the incredulous look there.

"Really, Dean?"

"What?"

"We're in the middle of a job"

Dean picked up his coffee. "So? We got a few hours to kill till dark"

Sam shook his head. "So are you taking the car?"

Dean waggled his eyebrows. "Not like you got any plans to go anywhere, do you?"

Sam sighed. "No, I have no plans. Not really. I was gonna hit the library and do some research"

Dean stood and drained his cup before he put it back on the table. "Good. That's settled then. Keep your cell turned on" he turned without a word and walked out of the door, the pretty waitress was already there waiting for him.

Sam let out a dramatic sigh and turned back to his laptop. There was nothing more he could learn there. Looking up, he saw the Hyundai backing out and knew he was in for a long walk back to the centre of town.

He packed up his laptop and folded the paper, his attention only diverted when the woman from the booth behind him walked passed, her hips swaying and a canvas laptop bag slung over her shoulder.

Every head watched her leave, and Sam smiled to himself as she threw her bag into the mustang and fired it up. He wondered, if Dean had've waited around, would her have preferred this girl to the other?

He pulled a few rumpled notes from his pocket and sat them on the table, giving the new waitress a nod as he left. He didn't mind walking so much, when he was at college it was the only way he had to get around.

He never bought a car, and if he needed to travel further than was reasonable to walk he wasn't too proud to hop a bus.

He trudged down the side of the blacktop, noticing the mustang fueling up at the gas station that adjoined the greasy diner. The woman watched him, her eyes hidden behind dark glasses, her hair flying over her face in the strong breeze.

Sam turned his attention back to the road, caught between fuming over his brother dumping him in the diner and his confusion over the case.

Just what did the woman Alison have planned? After cross checking he figured she must have had at least sixteen girls that she'd changed, not counting deceased Hannah.

And where did the man fit into it? If Hannah was to be believed, he had been a vampire for a very long time, not recently turned by the matriarch of this nest.

He was lost in thought, not noticing the sky had become very overcast, and the temperature had dropped several degrees.

It wasn't until the first heavy drop hit the tip of his nose he groaned. He didn't have a rain coat.

There was no shelter between him and the town ahead, not even a tree.

He was going to get soaked.

X

X

X

X

The five young girls showered and changed, all deciding on t-shirts from Darla's brother's room. Blinds drawn they set about choosing which bed to spend the day in, not really talking any more than necessary.

All without exception were horrified at what they had done to the poor gardener, he lay, now, dead, drained, face pointed at the garage ceiling.

The girls went to bed, Vikki and Kristine sharing Darla's parent's king size bed. They lay for awhile, tired but unable to sleep.

From one of the other rooms the sounds of someone's sobbing, softly, muffled like her head was buried in her pillow, drifted to their ears, the sadness following and filling them, confirming their own devastation at their young lives being torn away from them.

Joining in the soft sobs they clung to each other as they cried themselves to sleep.

X

X

X

X

Candy knocked on the door to her brother's house and entered. She was welcome to walk in any time she wanted to, but after catching Todd and Kerry once getting more than affectionate she had taken to knocking before entering.

Jack greeted her as she entered the kitchen, four coffee mugs steaming on the table in front of him.

"Where's Todd and Kerry?" she asked as she kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Todd's in the shower" he handed her a coffee "And I think Kerry doesn't want to leave him alone just yet. He's a bit concussed"

"About that" Candy said as she pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. "I got your message. What happened? Did Todd have a car accident? Why isn't he at the hospital?"

Kerry and Todd walked into the kitchen, Todd's hair still damp, one eye bruised, a large scratch down one check and one of his wrists was bandaged. He walked with a pronounced limp.

Candy jumped up and grabbed her brother, then quickly let him go when he gasped with pain. "Oh my god, oh my god, what happened? Did someone attack you?"

Todd grimaced and sat as his fiancée pulled his chair out.

Jack sat down, pushing the coffee out to his son and future daughter in law.

"Your dad told us to wait till you got here before he told us what he knows" Kerry told her.

"Why don't you fill Candy in what happened to you, Todd?"

Todd took a sip from his coffee, holding the mug in the one hand, Kerrie was not letting go of the other one.

"Well, it was what, nine thirty? Ten?" he looked at the brown haired woman beside him.

"Yeah, tennish, I'd say" she confirmed softly.

"Well, I was having a smoke on the back porch I heard a wolf"

Candy snorted. "We haven't had wolves here for years"

Todd frowned at her. "That's why I noticed it. I mean, a wolf? I thought maybe I was wrong, that it was a coyote, or just a howling big dog"

He took another sip of his hot drink, wincing as it hit the cut on his top lip. "Anyway, I walked over to the barn to flick on the spots when something grabbed me"

He paused and Kerrie wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "It was fast. Strong. Knocked me clean off my feet and was dragging me away before I had a chance to react."

Candy leaned back, glancing at her dad, who didn't seem the least bit surprised. Maybe Todd had already told this bit.

"The sheep were screaming, I could hear them, but everything was happening so fast, I couldn't think, I couldn't react, I barley could breathe"

He drew a shuddering breath and Karrie hugged him tighter.

"The thing that had me threw me on the ground, hard, and I was winded. It started to bite me and then there was another thing, another one the same, it grabbed my wrist" he held up the bandaged hand "I thought I was a goner. No hope. They were strong, super human kinda strong"

Candy realized she hadn't breathed for ages. She drank in a lungful of air and leaned forward on her elbows, now enraptured with her brother's tale.

"There was only moonlight, and, you know, it was a full moon but the clouds were pretty heavy, I didn't see a lot. But I tell you, I swear they were human. I mean, not completely human, more like Neanderthals or something, all big brow and fangs, claws…they were wild"

Candy frowned. "Wild men? Like, wild, grow up with wolves kind of wild?"

Todd shrugged. "Yeah, kinda, but they did have animal teeth, canines, sharp, and claws.' He pointed to the scratches down his cheek. "Claws"

"What happened then?"

"Then, out of literally nowhere, this dog attacks. Them, not me. She tore them up. Kept at it until they took off"

Candy held up her hands. "A dog? Whose dog?"

Todd and Kerrie looked at Jack.

The farmer sighed. "You remember the sheep that were torn up at my place?"

Candy nodded. "That was those same weird people things. They tore up my sheep. Ripped them open and ate their hearts, then threw them on a pile. They saw me, and I would have been attacked, but that dog showed up. She tore right into them"

Kerry took her arm form Todd's shoulders and grabbed his hand instead. "Ah, Jack? If she tore up those people, how come they were okay enough to attack Todd?"

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe there's more than two of them. All I know is, she ripped them up, tore chunks out of them. They ran, and she ate the chunks that she'd gotten of them"

"Eeewww, gross!" Candy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess" Jack agreed.

"Is that what she did with the ones that attacked you, Todd?" she asked her brother.

Todd shook his head. "I got knocked out. I didn't see any more, or them running off. Didn't wake up until dad and Kerrie found me"

"So whose dog is she, then?" Candy raised her eyebrows.

Jack frowned at her. "She had a collar and a tag, but there was no phone number, just her name. _Scout_"

"Scout? What kind of dog was she?"

Jack looked down at his coffee. "I think she used to be a border collie"

"_Used to be_? What the hell does that mean, _used to be_?" Candy slapped her palms on the table.

Jack didn't meet her eyes. "She wasn't a dog anymore. Not really" He looked t the roof, at the floor, anything not to make eye contact with the three younger people. "Don't think me mad. Please don't. But I would swear, if I had to, that she was a vampire"

Silence met this comment as the four people tried to digest what had really happened over the last two nights.

X

X

X

X

The loud motor made Sam turn, for half a second he imagined it was the Impala.

He was kind of surprised to see it was the mustang, soft top now firmly in place, protecting the driver from the rain.

"Get in" yelled the woman through the half open passenger window.

Sam hesitated for a breath only and grabbed the door handle. "How do I know you're not a serial killer?"

She quirked one brow, her full, pouty lips housed the hint of a smile. "You don't" she answered. "But if you don't get in soon I'll withdraw my invitation. These seats are leather, and water doesn't go down that well on them"

He folded his long frame into the surprisingly roomy front seat, though Sam was so tall no car really had enough room for him, at least it was better than the Hyundai.

"Thanks. I wasn't looking forward to walking all the way to town in this rain" He rang his hand through his almost soaked hair and the woman reached behind her to grab a towel from the back. "I'm Sam, by the way"

"Lucia" she told him. "Not very nice of your friend to dump you for a girl"

Sam huffed a small laugh. "But, surprisingly, all too common. So, Lucia, nice name"

She watched him for a moment as he roughly dried his too long hair, admiring the dimples as he gave her a shy smile back.

"It was my grandmother's, on my mom's side" she told him. "So where are you off to, Sam?"

"Library. It's next to the court house in the town square"

Lucia's perfect eyebrows knotted. "I was heading there myself"

Sam ducked his head. "Well, um, I guess, lucky me" he smiled again and Lucia felt her stomach shift a little at those dimples. She took a breath to steady herself and started pulled the car back onto the road.

"So, what do you do for a living, Sam?"

She noticed his hesitation out of the corner of her eye. She could read people, she could read them very well.

She knew no matter what he said next, it would be a lie.

The hesitation meant he wasn't comfortable with telling lies.

"I, um, that is to say, my partner and I, we are FBI agents. Investigating a string of disappearances from this town"

She stole a quick glance at him. "Aren't you a little young to be FBI?"

He grinned. "Straight out of college. First job. They recruited me"

She smiled absently. Maybe he wasn't lying, just a little defensive. It had to be hard to be the rookie. She imagined that cocky partner of his must always be giving him a hard time.

"What about you, Lucia? What do you do?"

Her lie was very well practiced. "I write freelance. I'm here about the farm animal deaths. I don't think they're connected to your disappearances, though"

Sam didn't answer her, he just looked thoughtful.

And cute.

Dammit. She was _not_ falling for this guy.

She couldn't.

It was not safe.

Not for her, nor for him.

She sighed and glanced at the young man beside her again.

God damn, but he was tall.

And firm. The rain had his shirt sticking close to his biceps.

Lucia felt a familiar flush spread from her loins, through her belly, and reach her face.

Her breathing became deeper, and she could smell him as the warmth in the car started to dry his damp clothes.

He smelled good.

Very, very good….

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Like my story? Enjoy it even just a little? Please leave a review...Oh please. It means so very much to me...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N...sometimes, I am so weird, I even freak myself out...**_

* * *

><p>Sam tried another reference number, but the book was not there. He had checked with the librarian and she assured him that the book could not be taken from the library, and had a security device in it that would have sent the alarm screaming should someone try.<p>

He started back to the table he had set out with his research material and noticed Lucia. She was sitting at a table, back to him, and a very large book in front of her.

The very same book he had been looking for.

_Creatures and the Night Wolf _lay open and she was tracing the lines on the page as she read with one long, sharp looking red enameled nail.

She sniffed, as if catching his scent, and turned to look up at him.

She raised an eyebrow in query.

"I…um" Sam cleared his throat. "I was looking for that book for like, half an hour"

She cocked her head to one side. "I have it"

"Yes, I know, I can see that" Sam pulled out a chair and sat as he felt the eyes of the librarian upon him.

"Why are you reading that?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't I be reading this?"

"Well, ah, it's about monsters and werewolves." He leaned in a little. "Do you think those sheep were ripped up by a werewolf?"

She pursed her lips. "Well, for that to happen, there would have to be_ real_ werewolves, wouldn't there?" She leaned a little closer. "And we both know they don't exist. No, I'm just researching old myths to add some color to my story. Background, and all that"

Sam gave her a little smile. "There are other books that will help you on that matter"

"Yes, but this one is the best they have here. Let me ask you, Agent Sam, why do _you_ need the book?"

He smiled a little broader and ducked his head. "Well, the farmer told us some pretty weird stuff. I wanted to see if maybe whoever killed the sheep was copying some local myth or legend, and was told this book would be the one to help me with that"

Lucia matched his grin. "Well, it certainly has details. Gory ones at that! Here, lean in, I'll show you"

Sam moved his chair closer and read with her as he watched the long fingernail trace the paragraphs.

He became increasingly aware of her breathing, which was becoming a little uneven. He could smell her, this close, the soft cinnamon of her hair, the soapy cleanness of her skin, the tantalizing fragrance of her perfume.

He was having trouble concentrating, and noticed her finger stopped. He looked up for the book to see her staring at him.

"You smell very nice, Agent Sam" she breathed softly.

He felt a blush spread up his neck to cover his face. "Um, yeah, thanks. I was thinking the same thing about you" He leaned back, confused, aroused and a little alarmed. "Um, what do you say we go grab a coffee? Out of here?"

She closed the book and turned to gather up her canvas computer bag. "I'd say that's an excellent idea. If I don't get out of this place soon I think I'll scream"

Sam hurried over to his pile of research and hurriedly pulled it all together into a small enough handful to shove into his backpack and turned to see Lucia waiting for him at the bottom of the shallow stairs. She smiled and gave him a little nod.

He smiled back. He was not normally this impulsive. Dean would be proud.

X

X

X

X

Kerry closed the door quietly. Candy was hovering behind her, worried and concerned over the state of her brother.

Kerry shushed her away. "He's sleeping, leave him alone!"

Candy sighed. "I know, but really, shouldn't we call a doctor? I know he said not to, but he's got such a high fever!"

Kerry took Candy by the hand and led her back into the kitchen. "If the fever doesn't break after his sleep and that handful of Tylenol don't worry, I'll have the doctor here regardless of what he says. I'm hoping it's just all the stress and the knock on the head."

Candy raised her brows, disbelief clearly written across her face.

"No, seriously, the scratches and cuts already look like they're healing! I swear!"

Cady filled the oversize, chicken shaped kettle and placed it on the burner. "If you're sure…."

Kerry pulled a chair and sat at the table. "Trust me, Candy; I am not letting anything else happen to that man! You know what he means to me!"

Candy nodded and sat some coffee mugs on the table.

"Where's Jack?" asked Kerry asked.

"He went home to check on mom. You want coffee?"

Before Kerry could answer the screams from the bedroom had her running, the kitchen chair thrown against the wall in her haste to get to her fiancé.

Candy was close behind, she rounded the door to find Todd standing on the bed, back to the wall, his face contorted in fear and what looked like anger.

Kerry had her hands out, palms forward in a placating gesture. She was trying to calm the panicked man, he did not seem to have full control of his senses.

Candy stood back a little, giving her future sister in law a little space to try and calm Todd down. She watched as Todd slowly seemed to regain cognition, his face calming, his eyes clearing.

Finally he fell into her arms, a sob of relief escaping him.

"How is his fever?" Candy asked, her voice hoarse with concern.

Kerry stepped back a little as Todd pulled away from her. "His fever is fine" he croaked, pulling himself into a seat on the edge of the rumpled bed. "I was just having a nightmare"

Kerry knelt before him. "Are you sure? I've never seen you do that before!"

Todd wiped a hand from his hairline to his chin, a sigh escaping him. "I'm fine. It was just…."

"Just what, Todd? Just a dream? Because I've never seen you have a dream like that before!" Candy cried.

"He's never been attacked and knocked out before, Candy!" Kerry turned to her, protective and maternal all at once as she placed her hands on Todd's knees. "Are you sure you're okay, baby? Do you want to try getting some more sleep? Or come with us and have a coffee?"

Todd lifted his face and met Kerry's brown eyes with his blood shot ones. "I'll take a quick shower, then yeah, a coffee would be perfect"

"What were you dreaming about?" asked Candy.

"I think that can wait" Kerry told her as she stood.

Todd sighed and stood up, grabbing his robe as he did so. "No, it's okay. I dreamt I was a wolf" he looked at the women, his face drawn and pale. "I was a wolf, and I was ripping you to pieces"

X

X

X

X

Dean stepped out of the neat, pink shower into the neat, pink bathroom where a neat, flower printed pink towel awaiting him. He dried off and quickly got dressed, the scenery making him feel almost giddy.

Linda smiled at him as he entered the kitchen and she handed him a steaming cup of coffee. "I'm sorry again about the bathroom. I told you it was very girly. My housemate just loves it like that!"

He slurped his coffee and leaned back on the bench. "I'm just glad you only let her decorate the bathroom"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the kitchen table. "I know, right? At least it's cheerful! She wanted to decorate my bedroom for me. Pink and lace. Blech!"

Dean smiled at her. "I'd say the right decision was made there. Where is she, your house mate? You said she normally is here during the day?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she is. Hmm" She walked to the hallway and knocked on the first door, clearly visible to Dean.

No answer.

She opened the door. "That's funny. Her bed hasn't been slept in. She's not here"

Dean sat his coffee cup down and followed Linda into the pink, florally saccharine sweet room.

There were teddy bears with bows, lace doilies and silk roses, cherubs and hearts on nearly every surface. Dean felt ill just walking into the room.

He noticed a photo frame made of heart-shaped pink crystals showing Linda and a stunning young blonde girl. He picked up the photo.

"That's her. Kristine. I know she was going out last night, but it's not like her to stay out."

Dean looked at Linda. "She's a pretty good looking girl. You sure she wouldn't, maybe, hook up with someone?"

Linda sat on the pink synthetic fur bedspread. "I don't mean that she wouldn't have hooked up, but she always brings them back here. She's got some phobia about guys seeing her without her makeup. Here, she can make a mad dash to the bathroom and put her face back on." She looked up at Dean, tears starting to fill her eyes. You don't think…I mean, all those girls going missing…"

Dean sat down beside her. "Maybe she did go back to the guy's place this time"

Linda shook her head. "No. No way. Dean, I grew up with this girl, I can tell you, she would never sleep at his house. She might, um, you know, but not stay over. Not in a million"

Dean looked at the picture in his hands. Linda was stunning, Kristine was an equal beauty.

He looked back at Linda and she read his expression, a tear escaping and making its way to her perfect, full lips.

"Try her cell"

Linda grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed.

It went straight to voice mail.

"I think I'd better tell the cops" she whispered.

Dean stood and handed her the crystal frame. "Yeah. I think so" He looked around the girly pink room again. "I'll give you a lift downtown, if you like. I gotta pick up my brother, anyway"

She offered him a half hearted smile. "Yeah. Thanks. That'd be sweet of you"

X

X

X

X

"Hey, isn't that your friend?" Lucia asked and pointed across the road as Dean dropped Linda off at the police station, directly opposite the jaunty coffee shop where she and Sam were sitting at the sidewalk tables.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Don't know why he's at the police station, though" he watched as Dean made a u-turn and pulled up in the empty car space facing them. He looked up and seemed surprised to see his brother sitting there.

Sitting there…in the company of the attractive woman from the diner. Sam could feel the curiosity ooze from his brother even before he opened the car door, one brow tipped in an unformed question.

He felt Lucia stiffen slightly, as if her guard was lifted. She looked at Dean as he disembarked from the Hyundai, unfolding his tall frame from the tiny car.

"Well….Sammy. What a surprise" Dean drawled, his focus on the raven haired woman.

"Nice car" Lucia quipped dryly. Dean looked at it then back at the woman, his demeanor immediately shot as he fumbled for some semblance of respect. He ran both palms against his jacket is if they were damp.

"Not my car. Loaner. My car's a sixty seven Chevy"

"Sure it is" Lucia drawled and Sam had to put his hand up to his face to cover his smirk.

Dean noticed, but recovered quickly. "She's having her tires rotated and wheels balanced. I've got that P.O.S. till then. M'name's Dean" he pulled a chair out and sat, signaling to the waitress.

Sam leaned back a little and looked at his brother, his brows raised in a silent question. Dean made eye contact and Lucia noticed that even though no words were exchanged, their expressions had not altered, a whole conversation had just occurred before her.

They were awfully close for partners, especially partners that could not have been together for too long, given how young they both looked.

"Dean, this is Lucia, she's a freelance writer, doing a story on the slaughtered farm animals"

Dean gave her a smile that would melt stone. "So, Lucia, much of this going around?"

"Writing, you mean?" she seemed unmoved by his smile, his twinkling green eyes or his deep dimples.

Dean realized she was not interested, and as his appetite for female company was currently sated he didn't pursue her. Instead he decided to go for information.

"Animal mutilations. Any more around the area we haven't heard about?"

Lucia picked up her coffee cup and sipped it, her dark eyes not leaving his. She seemed to be trying to figure him out.

Placing the cup back on the saucer she looked at him through her thick lashes. "Not recently, no. None that I am aware of"

Dean leaned forward just as the waitress came over. He ordered a black coffee and waited until she left.

"So, you have heard of this before, though, haven't you?"

She tipped her head to one side. "You interrogating me, Agent Dean?"

He gave her a shake of his head. "No, no, not at all. But if you have any information that might be helpful, well, my partner and I would sure appreciate it if you would care to share it with us"

Sam sat back, quiet. He wasn't sure why Dean was sitting here,_ not_ hitting on the girl, but acting a little suspicious of her. The girl was pretty much acting the same way about Dean.

"I have heard of this before, but from a very long time ago. I read about something like this, in college. When I heard about these killings I thought I'd drive over."

"Over from where?"

She looked at him, her expression neutral, trying to assess whether he was just asking, or if he saw through her cover story. Sam just sat there, not saying anything.

"Three towns over. I was flipping burgers trying to find a story good enough to break the drought. I was hoping this was it"

Dean narrowed his eyes a little. The waitress came back with the coffee and gave Dean a friendly smile, he just handed her money and thanked her, never really looking at her face.

"So, Lucia, you gonna write Sam into the story?" he grinned, the moment over, and picked up his coffee and drank the scalding liquid.

Lucia looked a little confused. She turned to Sam to catch the grin, and looked back at Dean. "I don't know yet" she answered.

"Lucia picked me up when it started to rain. In her mustang"

Dean raised his brows. "That sweet black sixty five that was at the diner this morning?"

Lucia nodded.

"What's a girl like you doing with a car like that?" Dean drained the rest of his coffee.

The beautiful girl looked sad for just a moment, the emotion fleeting across her face, untethered briefly, her mask of indifference pulled up to cover its tracks, but not before the boys noticed.

"It used to be my brother's. Before he died"

She lifted her bag onto her lap. "This has been fun, but I have to go." She held her hand to Dean as she stood. He shook it, giving her a wink.

Sam stood, ever the young gentleman as she held her hand out to him. "It has been very nice to meet you, Agent Sam"

"Um, yeah, and thanks for the ride." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her. "If you need to call" he added, keenly aware that his brother was watching his every move.

Lucia looked at the card then tucked it into her cleavage.

Sam felt the heat from his embarrassment coloring his face again, his brother's wide grin clearly seen from the corner of his eye.

Sam watched her walk to her car, start it, then drive off down the street, giving him a small wave.

"You gonna sit, there, hot stuff?"

Sam didn't think he could blush any deeper. He felt his underarms start to prickle with the heat of his humiliation.

Dean just picked up the menu from the stand on the table and examined it. "I'm starving, but the food here looks crap. Wanna try the bar?"

So grateful that his brother was not going to poke fun at him, Sam just nodded, picking up his computer bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he followed the older Winchester to the car.

X

X

X

X

Jack wiped his mouth and pushed his chair from the table. "Thanks for lunch, honey. That was fantastic."

Nina turned from the sink and kissed him on the top of the head. "Never a problem, sweetheart"

He stood and grabbed his half finished beer. "I'll be in the barn"

He kissed his wife on the cheek and made his way outside, the afternoon sunlight turning the dappled shade from the trees on his gravel drive a patchwork of intriguing color.

He made his way to the barn, trying to walk slowly, not with any excitement or anticipation in any way.

He pulled the creaky slide door open, the sun barely stealing its way into the dust motes, soft cobwebs and flakes of summer hay.

He turned and closed the door, keenly aware he was being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, the excited thrill of anticipation finally breaking free as he turned and sat on a hay square, trying to slow the thrum of his heart.

From the shadows under the hay loft he could hear a soft rustle.

Jack pulled the plastic bag from his pocket on his baggy coveralls, he had hidden it there just before lunch, letting the contents thaw slightly against the warmth of his outer thigh.

The rustle grew louder and he could hear the padding of feet, his eyes straining to see in the dull light of the ancient building.

He finally saw her, the black and white dog.

Somehow, she looked larger, fiercer, than she had the day before.

She moved closer, cautiously, sniffing the outstretched hand, holding the partially thawed, bloody bulls heart.

Somewhere in her brain she remembered this was a man.

She looked at him, and sat.

As the mans had taught her.

Before she _became_.

Jack smiled and threw the heart into the air, not too high.

Scout leapt and caught it, her multi faceted fangs in a double row, clearly exposed to him as she clamped her wickedly strong jaw around the large glob of offal.

She chewed and swallowed it in moments, then moved closer to Jack.

He didn't move, she could smell the fear coming from him.

He wasn't terrified, but he still had some fear of her.

She leaned forward, and placed her paw on his hand, as the mans had taught her, so many months ago.

Jack's fear dissipated, and he scratched her around her ruffled ears.

She panted, her vampire fangs retracted into her moist gums, but her eyes still a deep red.

She liked this man.

She trusted him.

And now, he trusted _her_.

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have a severe case of writer's block that antibiotics isn't working on. Maybe a hot bath. Have to wait for the neighbours to go out. They're the only ones that own a bathtub in the street.**_

_**Either that, or I have to use the one in the paddock I use for horse water. **_

_**The guys over the back don't seem to like that much.**_

_**Don't forget, Branchsuper, this is for you.**_

_**Follow Peter at space2evelop on twitter.**_

_**Only follow me if you are short of sarcasm... at ucat42**_

_**Please can you review? It helps...I promise!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N...Look! Another chapter...OMG, who knew?**_

* * *

><p>Dean pulled open his door but didn't get in the car. Instead he looked passed Sam, a small frown on his face. "Is that Candy? The farmer's daughter?"<p>

Sam turned to see and caught the eye of the pretty girl; she gave him a shadow of a smile as she walked out of the same coffee shop they had just been sitting at.

"Hey, Candy, what's up?" Dean smiled at her.

She was carrying a large bag and an almost overbalancing tray of coffees, Dean reached to grab them, a move he made just in time as she gasped at losing her grip.

"Oh, gosh, thank you so much!" she exclaimed.

Dean lifted the tray and stepped aside so she could pass him to get to her dad's old truck, but something about her made him hesitate.

"Candy, are you okay?"

She looked at him, her blue grey eyes filling with tears. He placed the coffee tray onto the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

She fell into him, her arms around his waist as she sobbed.

Dean looked at Sam with panic on his face, then gently patted the crying girl on the back.

Sam shrugged at his brother. Normally this would be the perfect opportunity for a little payback, but given all the weird things happening in this town Sam knew it was probably a symptom of something much, much worse.

Dean pulled the girl away from him a little. "Candy? Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I really can't. Its….I don't know, crazy?"

Sam pulled out a chair and indicated for her to sit, and then he and his brother took a seat back at the very table they had previously occupied.

"Um, Candy?" Sam turned the puppy dog eyes on full. "Why don't you try us? We're very good listeners"

Dean nodded. "And believe me, we won't think you're crazy"

She blinked her damp lashes, her bottom lip caught in her teeth in indecision. Sam leaned forward and placed a hand on hers.

She looked at his face, so sincere, his eyes tender, caring, and she nodded her head.

"It all started the other night, you know, two nights ago, when dad's sheep got ripped up. Last night, it happened to my brother"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "Your brother got ripped up?" Sam asked her.

"Yes. No. Sort of. His farm is near ours, and he heard a wolf cry, then something grabbed him and dragged him away. My dad and his fiancée found him near a plie of dead sheep, same as like at our farm the night before." She looked down at the table, her hands twisting the top of her sandwich bag into small pieces.

"Is your brother okay?" Dean asked her.

"Yeah. Those things that grabbed him, they scratched him up a little, bit him all over, but then, um…"

Sam took her hand again, pulling it from its worried journey over the brown paper sack.

She looked at him, her expression desperate, confused, and very frightened. "He saw what attacked him. He saw them! They were like, weird, crazy people. Like some kind of cave men, or abnormals, with sharp fangs and weird eyes"

A sob escaped her. "Then a dog saved him."

Sam sat back a little. "A dog?"

She met his eyes again. "He said it attacked the crazy people, ripping into them until they ran off. But that's not even the weirdest thing"

She studied Sam's expression, looking for any signs of disbelief or mocking.

There was none.

She met Dean's eyes, the bright green orbs met hers, once again there seemed to be sincere belief.

He gave her a tiny duck of his head to encourage her to continue.

"My dad said the same dog was at his property the night before. And the same people. The dog chased them off, and ate any bits of the crazies she had torn off. My dad..."she took a shaky breath. "My dad said she's a vampire dog."

She looked back at the table again, a self deprecating laugh escaping her. "A vampire dog named Scout"

Sam's eyebrows went up, he turned to see the same expression on his brother's face.

"Ah, Candy? How do you know the dog is named Scout?" Sam asked her.

She sighed and slumped back in her chair. "My dad says she hangs out in his barn. She has a tag on her, no number, just her name"

Dean leaned forward, both elbows now on the table. "Candy, did Scout have any puppies?"

She looked surprised. "What? No. I mean, my dad and Todd said she was just a dog, a border collie, and that her name was Scout. He didn't say anything else"

Dean pulled out his wallet and checked he had his FBI badge. "I think we had better go and pay your dad a visit"

"You can't! Dean, you can't do that! I promised them I wouldn't say anything!" She grabbed his arm, her eyes pleading.

"Candy, those people things are out there, and the dog, that is a whole level of danger we can't have running loose in the area."

She looked to Sam for support. "We, um, that is, Dean and I, we had reports of a dog escaping some medical experimental labs a while back. It's very dangerous. And we'll tell your dad we're just following up on the attacks of the other night. He won't know you've said anything to us"

Dean gave her a nod of reassurance. "We're professionals. We can take care of all of this and not implicate you, Candy." He leaned in a little. "I wouldn't do that to you, you know that, right?" he whispered, and she nodded, hopeful that he was a man of his word.

"We'll give you a head start, too" Sam said, and helped her to the car with her coffees, Dean carrying the sack of sandwiches.

He gave her a peck on the cheek and shut the door of her truck.

Sam gave a small wave as she drove off, and turned to his brother, sure the look of concern was echoed on his own face.

"Vampire dogs? Seriously? And crazy people?"

"You thinking werewolves?" Dean asked him.

"I wasn't, but that makes sense. With the description I mean." Sam sat back down. "Crap"

Dean looked at him, one eyebrow quirked in an unspoken question.

Sam waved a hand. "Candy's brother, Todd. He got bitten"

"Crap" Dean agreed, both silent for a moment.

Dean tipped his head to one side, a thought coming to him. "If the dog ate some of the werewolves, does that mean its now some hybrid dog-vampire-werewolf thingy?"

Sam looked incredulous, then confused. "Geez…I hope not. Silver bullets_ and_ beheading, maybe?"

Dean gave him a grimace. "We gotta find out if that thing had puppies or not"

Sam sighed. "I guess lunch will have to wait. We need supplies, I left most of it at the work shed we've got John stashed in."

"Fine. I think we need a crate, or something, to get the dog in. So we'll need a bigger car"

Sam stood back up. "I'll go start getting things ready while you get a car. I'll meet you at the shed" he held his hand up ad Dean threw him the keys.

"Be careful. Things are getting way beyond weird in this town"

X

X

X

X

Rhys sighed.

This was going to go badly, no matter what he did.

He had waited, for hours now, but John and Domenico had not returned.

At first he thought they were just having fun with the FBI guys, he knew John was a sadistic son of a bitch, _and_ he was human, but put him with Domenico and they could have spent the entire night torturing those two guys.

Rhys didn't envy them. He'd rather a quick death, if he had to choose.

Which, once he delivered his message to the boss, would probably be what he would have to do.

He tried John's cell, one more time, just in case the idiot security guard turned it back on, but it went straight to voice mail.

He knew Dom had left his at the club, Rhys had been holding it in the cloak room at the front door when the two men had left.

He hadn't been happy about being left behind. He wasn't a security guard, he was just the door man.

He had final word on who got in, all based on hotness and clothing style.

He ran errands. Reported to the big guys.

Sometimes wiped security tapes.

Lured a young man to Dom as reward for standing on the roof keeping lookout.

Nothing dangerous.

Nothing he could be blamed for, should anyone inquire about the disappearing girls.

And they had, those FBI guys.

They were here under cover, and he should have figured that out. Normally he had a god eye for picking a cop, but these two, he had missed.

It could have been the way they looked in tight pants.

That was what had drawn him to Mat when they first got together….

Poor Mat.

Rhys had seen what happened to him when John dragged his sorry beaten up ass back to feed to the girls.

Mat had looked at him then, pleading, sad eyes, he'd realised very quickly that Rhys was involved.

Involved.

He cringed internally when he thought that.

So he stopped thinking it.

He didn't want to go wake the bosses and tell them their watchman vamp and number one security guard had gone off on an unauthorised trip and now were M.I.A.

And he'd known the whole time.

Of course, that's if he told them he knew.

He smiled to himself.

Perfect way out of a bad situation.

Just deny any knowledge of anything.

Best way to keep your head around here.

Literally.

X

X

X

X

Leah accepted the change from the waitress and sat back at the table. She handed Heather the money and picked up her cutlery, her face wearing an expression of frustration and confusion.

"I think it's crazy. Really. You know the FBI are here, and they're looking into this"

Hope shifted in her seat and looked to her best friend, Lisa, for support.

"Sis! Seriously! You gotta help us!" Lisa begged.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Don't do that. We all know Heather is a push over! I think your plan is crazy, and at least one of us, probably all of us, is gonna get hurt!"

Heather patted her little sister Lisa on the back of the hand. "Leah's right. I'd die if anything happened to my baby sister!"

Hope raised her hands. "Well, you have to see my point of view, then. Hannah is my sister. I love her. I want to find her, and no one seems to be able to do anything about it. The FBI guys are no closer to finding anything, and every minute that goes by could be her last"

The four girls fell silent over this. Leah pushed her food around her plate a little, her brow furrowed.

Finally Heather sighed. "Well, I guess we're all in, then. But Hope? Maybe you should let Leah, or me, do this."

Hope shook her head. "I'm doing it. Nothing you can say will change my mind. I just need you three to help me"

Lisa nodded. "We have a whole plan worked out. If you guys are in, I can tell you, okay?"

Heather looked at Leah, who gave a small nod.

"We're in" they said in unison.

X

X

X

X

Sam pulled into the dusty gravel drive at the abandoned work shed and sat for a moment, looking into his rear view mirror.

He had noticed the plume of dust in the distance, and while he didn't think anyone would be following him, he was pretty sure the narrow dirt road that led to the farm led no where else, based on the level of overgrown grass and brambles the first time he and his brother had scoped the place out.

The dust cloud grew larger as a vehicle approached, and Sam checked his weapon. He climbed out of the tiny Hyundai and tucked his gun into the back of his pants, and sat his machete on the front of the car, covering it with his computer satchel.

The cloud grew closer, Sam could make out a truck of some kind, and it was definitely heading for the work shed.

He leaned back on one leg, casual like, one hand slung in the belt loops at the back of his jeans.

The pick up truck pulled in, the dust drifting forward and obscuring Sam's view of the driver.

He heard the door creak open and the occupant jump out, the dust settling enough for him to see it was his brother.

"Wow, that was quick. That has to be a record for jacking a car"

Dean brushed the dust from his pants. "It was just sitting in that car yard's holding lot. Even has a dog crate on the back."

Sam picked up his bag and the machete and followed Dean into the work shed.

John was still there, tied very well, a gag across his mouth. Dean walked over to him with a water bottle. "Hey there, sunshine. Enjoying the day?"

John glared at him.

"You thirsty?"

The same death glare answered Dean's question.

"Hey, buddy, it's all the same to me, but I may not be back for a while. So, last time, are you thirsty?

John closed his eyes for a brief second, then sighed, giving in. He nodded.

Dean pulled the gag out of his mouth and let him near drain the water bottle, then moved to place the gag back.

"Ah, I need to…you know….go" John said, and glanced at his lap.

Dean shrugged. "So go" and fastened the gag back in place.

John tried to yell at him from behind his gag, the muffled grunts, while unintelligible; clearly portrayed his displeasure and willingness to do grievous bodily harm to Dean, but it fell on deaf ears.

Sam packed a bag with the needed supplies, Dean observing and helping where needed.

"So, we have one night of the full moon left, at least two werewolves, neither of which we have any who they are, one about to turn, a vampire dog, and we have to meet up with Mistress Alison of the bordello vampires. As well as make sure no new girls get taken. Have I about covered why we are in this up to our ears?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, as well as Lucia, who may or may not try to check things out at the farms where the sheep got slayed."

Dean picked up a machete and checked the blade. "Maybe we shouldn't gank the dog yet"

Sam frowned. "You want a supernatural pet or something?"

Dean looked thoughtful. "That would be cool, but no. I'm thinking that we only have one night of werewolf hunting time left, and the only guy we know that will change is the poor mauled guy. So far _Scout the bloodsucking hound_ is protecting people from the wolves, so maybe we need to concentrate on what we can do this night, and maybe let this dog lead us to the wolves. Or at the very least, protect people from them"

Sam mulled this over. "What about Alison and the picking up of my blood drained corpse?"

Dean sheathed the knife. "What time were they coming?"

Sam packed the blade into the large duffle and zipped it up. "At dusk. That's al they said"

He lifted the bag off the rickety bench. "We could split. I could meet the vampires, and you could find the dog"

"No. No way are we splitting up."

"We can cover the ground we need to, Dean. It makes sense"

"Yeah, and what if the whole nest turn up to take care of your corpse? You'll really end up a corpse. I said no. That's final"

A muffled yell form John caught their attention, and the bound man waggled his eyebrows and looked very animated.

Sam walked over and lifted the gag.

"If you let me take a leak I'll help you. I'll tell you what happens when we pick up the bodies"

Sam looked at his brother. Dean lifted his gun from the back of his pants and cocked it, then threw a knife at Sam.

The taller boy cut the bindings that held John to the chair and then he, too pulled his gun out and aimed at John's head as he stood back up.

John looked at the two men, and he knew they wouldn't hesitate to shoot him if he tried anything.

"Where should I go?" he asked, standing slowly, making sure there were no sudden moves.

Dean shrugged. "Don't care. Just not on me"

John moved to the wall and relived himself, knowing the boys weapons didn't waiver for one moment.

Turning back to them, he figured the best move was to sit back in the chair.

Just as quickly Sam tied him back up, leaving his mouth ungagged.

Dean finally lowered his gun. "Okay, Chuckles. Spill"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Next chapter probably next week. I don't know for sure, I have no contact with that part of my brain.**_

_**Please review, I will run around the block with my underpants on my head for each review I receive...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N...Okay. If only I could write faster than this, you would have had this chapter sooner...**_

Alison yawned and stretched, her feline movements slow, sensuous, her long lashes still closed against her pale, white cheeks. It was early and she did not wish to be awake yet.

Her companion was still sleeping, his head on her stomach, his long hair fanned out over perfect white.

She opened her eyes and ran her hand through his soft locks, and he moaned a little, both with desire and reluctance to leave his slumber.

"Javier, wake up" she purred. "We must collect the dead boy and deal with the girl who strayed."

He moaned again, but then rolled off her and sat up.

He yawned then turned to Alison, kissing her deeply. "It shall be taken care of. I shall summon Domenico"

"Normally he is awake before us. You and your fellow Mayans. I don't quite understand the bond between the ancient vampires"

Javier turned and lay on his stomach, propped on his elbows he toyed with her long hair. "Many centuries make for many traditions. You are still so young"

"Two hundred and thirty is not that young, my sweet boy" she sighed. "And after the full moon tonight, you and I will never fear the hands of time again"

Javier smiled and ran one long finger down her stomach. "I do not fear the hands of time, my perfect one. I only fear the hands of the hunter"

Alison moaned, her head tipping back with the pleasure of his touch. "If my ritual is successful, then the hunters will have no power over us again. The real immortality, that is what we will achieve!"

Javier bent and kissed Alison's firm stomach. "Impervious to all harm? I think this will make our eternal lives easier. No worry for the end, no worry for the hunter, I shall only be alive to please my woman"

Alison laughed, soft, throaty, and deep with desire. "I think, then, you should start now" she pulled his head closer. "This will be such a busy night; we will not have time later"

Javier smiled at her, his fangs clearly visible. "Then let me make the most of this time together, my beloved"

Alison pushed Javier's head away from her throat, making eye contact with him. "And the two werewolves? You have them trapped?"

Javier shook his head. "No, but I have set the trap. There is no way for them to avoid it'

"You had better be right. Without the wolf blood, it doesn't matter how many female vampires we sacrifice. It will be all for naught"

Javier smiled again. "Do not worry. Do not fear failure. Nothing can hamper our plans for this evening"

Alison ran her tongue over her lips. "Well, then. Let's see how creative you can be with half an hour, sweet one. See if you can make your beloved cry with pleasure"

Javier's eyes were half closed, his smile downturned in a predatorial way. "I shall mix pain with the pleasure. You will be satisfied beyond your wildest dreams, my dearest one"

Alison grabbed his hair roughly and tipped his head back, her fangs bared. Her groan of longing and hunger fueled Javier's desire, and let her feed from him as his hands circled her neck, eyes shining with lust.

X

X

X

X

Vikki yawned. She turned over and was instantly awake, reality crashing down on her. Her life was over. She was a monster.

A monster.

Kristine awoke, the look on her face letting Vikki know she thought the same thing.

One by one the girls all awoke, all finding their way into the room with Vikki and Kristine, all quiet, frightened, and hyper aware.

"What's our plan?" Darla asked.

"Kill the guy" Michelle was firm. "Rip him to pieces, and anyone that's helping him"

"So, we want to kill this guy, that's a given" Steph sat Indian style on the bed. "What then? We going to be some teenage vampire Disney club thing? What?"

Vikki shrugged. "I don't know. I think we find out from that guy if there's any cure. Anything that can change us back"

"And if there's not?" Darla asked.

Vikki sighed. "I don't know. I guess we just try and figure out what to do then. I mean, we don't know if there's a cure, but if there's not, then, we'll deal. We'll figure it out. Somehow"

Darla stood and stretched. "Well, what's the plan for today? We have to work out what to do"

"We only know this guy is hanging out at the club. I've seen him inside. I think we should wait for him there" Steph offered.

"You think he might notice that we've all disappeared? That we're not trapped in the basement anymore?" Kristine asked.

Silence met that comment.

"You're right" Darla leaned back against the dresser. "We have to think of a plan. Something really clever"

"Gah!" Vikki pulled at her hair in frustration. "We're teenagers, for God's sake! How are we supposed to plan some kind of stealth attack against lord knows how many vampires in the dance club?"

"That's just it" Kristine smiled thoughtfully. "They think of us as dumb teenagers. They won't be expecting us to walk right up to the club. The front door will be closed at this time of the afternoon, but the delivery entrance out the side will be open"

Vikki frowned. "How do you even know that?"

"My housemate, Linda, she works for this skeevy diner. Anyway, I did a few weeks there last summer as a delivery girl. All deliveries, lunch orders, alcohol, you name it, they go in through the alley way and through the side door"

"She's right" Michelle said. "That guy took me in the side door. When he, you know…"

"Me too!"Both Steph and Darla cried in unison.

"Yeah, me as well" Kristine confirmed. She looked up at Vikki.

"Nah, I was in the club. I was smashed. Walked in the wrong door when the guy was attacking Kristine. I haven't seen the side entrance"

"Doesn't matter" Michelle folded her arms. "I say we get dressed and get over there. What do we need to kill them? Stakes? Silver bullets?"

"Everything I've ever seen or read say stakes" Steph nodded.

"Not twilight" Darla corrected her.

"I'm assuming twilight is wrong. It's the only movie that doesn't say stakes. And I can tell you, neither Vikki nor I glittered in the sunlight" Kristine added.

"So, stakes it is." Darla ran her hand through her mop of hair. "This house has three showers, so everyone can get a turn pretty easily. And I think my clothes will fit most of you. Come and pick out some ass kicking outfits"

Michelle laughed. "I think jeans will be the best. And what are we going to do about stakes?"

"The gardener made all these stakes, they're about a foot and a half long, for some of my mom's flowers. I'll get them, they're in the garage. You guys grab some back packs from my brother's room to put them in"

"This is better" Vikki said.

"What is?" Kristine looked confused.

"All of us, working together. Means, for the first time, we all got hope. Don't you think?"

X

X

X

X

Dean lifted the tilting door of the storage shed and tested his little trap one more time.

"All good?" Sam asked.

"Cooking with gas" Dean replied, and pulled the door shut. "You ready?"

Sam moved back into the shadows of the old storage locker and checked his weapons. "I think we're set to go"

"Allrighty then. Let's just sit back and wait"

A small growl brought both men to attention, Dean's weapon ready, Sam's machete glinting in the dim light.

"Sammy?" Dean called.

"Nothing!" the tall brother called back.

The growl again, but this time it sounded behind them.

Dean whirled as something thumped into his stomach, sending him flying.

Sam hit the overheads as he heard the attack, but saw only his brother against one wall, hands on his stomach, blinking in surprise and pain.

"Dean!" he called, but still stood, warrior stance, machete ready, but could see no antagonist.

Dean struggled to stand, still holding his stomach.

A noise to Sam's right had him spin, ready, but the blow came from the left, hitting him in between the shoulder blades and sending him flying.

He hit the ground hard but did not loose consciousness.

Sam turned, his vision clearing, in time to see the boot make contact with his face.

He saw no more.

Dean held his stomach tight, he felt like his guts had been ripped open.

The warm liquid seeping through his fingers did nothing to allay his fears.

He could see the man leaning over his brother but his vision was swimming, he couldn't make anything else out.

Someone grabbed him by the hair. "This is the FBI?" a heavy voice questioned.

Dean tried to focus on the face, all he could see was a swarthy man, no features would filter through his stunned brain.

"I think so. Looks like they were setting a trap for us" a second person replied. Was that a woman? A younger man?

He groaned as the hand lifted him higher, his scalp screaming in protest at the rough treatment.

"Is a very good thing we are early then, no?" The dark man commented.

Dean coughed, blood spraying the man holding him, who licked his lips of the blood spattering them.

"Hmmmm" he purred. "Tastes like strength. Very nice"

He threw the hunter back on the ground. "Put them in the car. We take them back for Javier and Alison. Hurry, we must catch the wolf people before the sun is set"

"Sure thing, Andres. But you think maybe we can have a little snack before we do? I mean, he's just leaking it out everywhere. Seems a waste"

"Ah Melanie, my Melanie. You are but one so young. If you touch these men before you are given permission, you will regret it very badly. Of this I can promise you"

Dean coughed again and tried to move towards his gun, but the female saw and bent to pick it up. She sniffed it and threw it out of reach.

With almost no effort she grabbed him and hauled him over her shoulder, licking her hand where his blood had spilled onto her.

"Andres is right" she sighed. "You _do_ taste like strength. I like it"

Dean dragged in a breath with a ragged gasp "I'd say bite me, Vampira, but I'm afraid you would"

She laughed. "Look at you, all guts spilling everywhere, and yet you can still give me lip. God, I hope Alison says I can eat you"

She moved over to his unconscious brother. "He's a little bigger, isn't he?"

She took Dean out to the car and threw him into the open trunk.

Black spots whirled in front of his eyes, and he thought he would throw up. With one hand still on his stomach he used the other to grab the edge of the trunk trying to pull himself out.

Before he could even turn his damaged body over, Melanie was there, Sam over her shoulder.

She threw him in the trunk, the heavy, lifeless bulk of the younger Winchester hitting the older with such force that Dean passed out.

The trunk slammed on top of them, trapping them in darkness.

X

X

X

X

Lucia stopped her car at the top of the hill. She had the top down now that the weather had turned for the better, and she could cruise around, searching for what she had originally came to town for.

She sniffed the air.

Nothing. She got out of the car, and sniffed again.

The breeze picked up her long hair and tumbled the gossamer threads through the air, black silk reflecting the soft afternoon rays.

Her dark eyes were hidden behind large glasses and she removed these to replace them with binoculars.

Training these around she saw what she was looking for.

A small cottage on the edge of town, painted a jaunty cornflower blue with buttercup yellow fascias.

The garden was well manicured, lawns neatly trimmed, garden beds brimming with bright colored flowers.

To the side of the yard a young woman was hanging washing, a man chopping wood near a very orderly wood pile.

Lucia smiled. These were the two she had been looking for.

In daylight they were innocent, the picture of simple domesticity, a young newlywed couple, their fairy-tale cottage nestled against the woods, she was sure there'd be a retriever or Labrador in the rear.

Almost as if summoned a happy collie came bounding around, a piece of wood in his mouth.

As the man chopped and another large splinter of wood went flying the dog ran to retrieve it.

She wondered if they knew what they were.

If they knew, at night, what they became.

Who they had killed.

She knew who turned them.

Last month she had hunted him down and put a silver bullet through his heart.

Lucia sighed as she remembered the sad, frightened face of the young man as he lay dying, his life's blood seeping into the lush meadow grass of the field where he and just torn apart the local postal worker's carcass.

He had no idea what had happened to him, and why this attractive woman stood over him, a gun in her hand, a tear running down her cheek.

He had turned the young couple the night before, after finding them parked by a lake, making out like the newlyweds they were, attacking them as they kissed.

They got away only because Lucia had startled the wolf as he bit into them, she thought them lost until she traced them to this town.

And heard of the sheep mutilations.

It was uncommon for werewolves to feed on people, they were just as happy to eat any mammal, and their keen instincts usually kept them away from people.

The minute they attacked humans they were hunted down and destroyed.

By people like her.

People who had lost loved ones to monsters such as these.

People who knew they could stop it happening to others.

She sighed and studied the terrain; she would have to get in and out without anyone seeing her.

A car on the horizon caught her attention. There was only one road to and from the small cottage, so the car had to be on the way to the young couple.

Lucia watched as it drew closer, the couple noticed it and stopped what they were doing.

They stood, the man with his arm around the woman's waist as the car approached, the man holding the axe loosely in one hand.

She could hear nothing from this distance, but Lucia could still tell something was wrong as the car approached.

The occupants disembarked, and Lucia gasped.

They were dressed in heavy coats, collars turned up against the sun, hats, sunglasses and gloves.

Lucia knew what she was looking at.

There was only one kind of monster that hated the sun, that also walked as men walked.

Vampires.

She saw one of the vampires hold out a gun and the man dropped the axe, both the man and woman raised their hands in the air.

The dog lunged at the one holding the weapon and he shot it.

She saw the couple react, but were put back in their place by the site of the weapon, and, Lucia surmised, the flash of the fangs.

She watched as the vampires handcuffed the young couple, hands behind their backs, and opened the large trunk of the classic car.

She couldn't quite make it out, but she was sure there were other people in there.

The trunk was certainly large enough to hold half a dozen people, if you shoved them in tight enough.

The gunman waved the young couple into the trunk and slammed it shut, then just as quickly they climbed back into the car and drove off.

Lucia turned and ran to her car, gunning the motor and racing down the narrow dirt track to try to catch up.

She had no idea as to why they vampires took the wolves, unless it was concern over their night time antics, a worry that perhaps undue attention could be brought down on them.

Either way, it didn't matter.

She had to get to the werewolves.

She had to put them down.

If it was the last thing she ever did.

X

X

X

X

Javier looked down at the frightened man. "I feel you are lying to me"

Rhys shook his head frantically "I swear, I don't know where they are! I'v e been trying to ring John for hours, he doesn't answer!"

Alison frowned. "Why haven't you tried Domenico?"

Rhys pointed to the cloak room. "He hasn't got his cell. He left it here last night"

Javier turned to look at Alison. She said nothing, put one perfectly groomed eyebrow was raised.

Javier picked Rhys up by the shoulder, his grip right, cruel, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

Rhys screamed out in pain.

"My beloved agrees with me, young boy. She feels you know more than you are saying. So tell me" he shook the hapless man. "Where are Domenico and John?"

He squeezed Rhys' shoulder tighter and he could feel the bones snap and crumble in his grip.

The doorman screamed, the agony making him bit his tongue and blood sprayed out with his cry.

"Where are John and my Domenico?"

"Aaaarrrhhhh! I'll tell you! Just, oh God, let me down, oh God, _let me down_!"

Javier dropped the doorman onto the dark blue carpet.

Rhys rolled onto is back, his arm numb, his shoulder a white hot flame of agony.

Javier stood over him.

Rhys felt the tears escape down his cheeks and pool in his ears.

No matter how he answered, he was pretty sure he was a dead man.

"They went to get rid of the FBI agents" he groaned.

Alison seemed alarmed. "FBI? Why was the FBI here?"

Rhys looked over to her. "Too many girls went missing. They were investigating…."

Javier loomed over him again. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Rhys sighed. "They told me not to. They were going to take care of it. John and Dom"

"When did they leave?"

Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to pass out. "Last night. Just after we closed"

Silence ensued.

Rhys opened his eyes.

Javier's Cuban heeled boot was poised above his head, no time for him to react; he felt his bladder release as the boot came down, crushing his skull so fiercely the floor boards cracked.

_**A/N...Yes, the whumping has begun. I know you were all waiting for it. Next chapter will have the pain and suffering you have been missing out on.**_

_**Don't forget this is set season two, as well...**_

_**I am humbled by your reviews, but no less wanting of them. Please, feel free to leave many, many comments. If you want to go back and leave more, then I'm happy with that, too!**_

_**More of you next episode : Alison, Tod & Kerry, and Miss Lucia. Oh, dear, it will get sticky...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N...Well...it's all coming together...hold on to your hats!**_

* * *

><p>Sam heard the woman crying. The soft sobs infiltrated his dream and he was confused. His head hurt, he felt cramped, and something was digging into him.<p>

He tried to move and a man's voice cried out in surprise.

He coughed and that made his head thump in protest.

"Hey, buddy, hey" a male voice spoke quietly. "Thank God you're awake"

Sam's stomach lurched and he swallowed, too much saliva was pooling in his mouth. He took a couple of deep breaths to soothe the feeling, and nausea swept him again as his senses were assaulted with exhaust fumes, sweat, perfume and the unmistakable smell of blood.

He was moving. Sort of…shaking?

"Hey, buddy, what's your name? I'm Terry"

Sam cleared his throat. "Sam. I'm Sam. What happened? Where are we? Where is my brother?"

The woman's quiet sobbing ceased. "We're in a trunk of a car. There's a dead man in here, too. Maybe that's your brother" Terry's words were heavy with fear and pain.

Sam moved a little, eliciting hisses of discomfort from the other two. He reached around and felt the woman, who tried to shirk from his touch, but here was no room.

"A trunk of a car? Four of us?"

Terry sighed. "Yeah, it's one of those big old Cadillac's, you could fit a small family in those trunks. My wife, Jo, is here"

Sam reached over and felt Terry. "You're handcuffed? Who did that to you?"

"We don't know. This guy and girl turned up, shot our dog and put us in here with you and the dead guy"

Sam felt under him, then in front. There was the other body, but he wasn't dead. The soft groan that accompanied his gentle probes let him know just who it was.

"Dean…" he whispered, but got no further response.

"Is that your brother?" the woman's gentle Irish accent inquired.

"Yeah. He's hurt. Bad, I think." He pulled a small flashlight from his jacket pocket and shone it over his brother, but all he could see was the dark stain of blood and the pale, unconscious face.

He lifted the shirt and saw a large gash across Dean's stomach. He didn't know what they had hit him with, but it had cut him. While it wasn't too deep it was long, and the blood had seeped through his clothes.

It seemed to have stopped bleeding, but Sam knew if he moved him in any way that would probably change.

He had a decent knock on his head, it looked like he'd been shoved heavily into the jack, the lump on the side of his head was impressive.

Other than that, Sam thankfully couldn't find any more injuries.

He felt around in Dean's pockets and pulled out a lock pick set. He turned as best as he could to the man squashed up against him.

"Give me your hands, I'll get those cuffs off." Within moments Terry's hands were free, Sam handed him Dean's flashlight while he worked on releasing Jo.

"Terry, ah, look. I'm guessing we probably don't have long until we stop, so I need you to tell me everything about these people that took you"

Terry nodded. "They were strong, like, scary strong. The girl was young, but she picked me up like I weighed no more than a hand bag"

"And their teeth" Jo interjected. "Tell him about their teeth"

"All right. Okay. We got two vampires" Sam was checking his brother all over. The guns were gone, but Dean had hidden surprises every where.

"Vampires?" Terry fell silent. It would have been easier to argue this point if he hadn't seen the fangs on the two that kidnapped them.

Sam handed a knife to Terry but he balked at the sight of it.

"You many have to fight for your life, here, Terry" Sam growled.

Terry let a little sob of fear escape him. "If I try to do anything with a knife I'll probably end up hurting myself"

Sam slipped the knife into his own waistband, finding another in Dean's boot.

"Okay, I got two knives, another one in silver, a clip of bullets but no gun, a garrotte and an ice pick"

"Who are you guys?" Jo asked, her voice even more fearful than before.

"All you have to worry about is that we're on your side" Sam told her. They all rolled a little as the car turned a corner and slowed, then continued on.

"I don't understand why they jacked you two. Have you ever seen these two vamps before?"

The couple both answered in the negative.

"How about anything strange? Like, the last few days, anything happening out of the ordinary?"

Sam didn't miss the glance between the man and woman, the two small flashlights providing ample illumination in the trunk.

"What is it? If you tell me, maybe it will help piece together what's happening here"

"Well…" started Terry, but the car turned again, slowing and tilting down, it felt like it had entered a below ground car park.

"I think time's up" he whispered.

Dean moaned again. Sam placed his hand behind him and Dean grabbed it, awake but confused.

Sam shushed him, pointing the flash in his own face so Dean could see his brother was there, and that he was fine. He indicated to Terry and Jo, and the squirmed around until Sam was at the front, Dean behind him and the couple at the rear.

"You good?" Sam whispered to his bother.

"Nope. But still meaner'n they are"

The car drew to a halt and the hunters were as ready as they could be, coiled, hard, ready to strike.

Sam had both feet on the roof of the trunk and as it was released he pushed hard, sending whoever opened it flying.

Dean leapt out, not as nimble as he could normally be, but the adrenalin was pumping hard enough to get him going.

Sam was right behind him, straight away he was lunging forward, his knife cutting deep into the throat of a hissing vampire before it could react.

One hand grasping its hair, he had removed the whole head in one move and turned his bloody blade to face the others.

Only there were too many.

There was a very beautiful woman, her long titian hair circled in soft waves to her waist. She stood beside a man, dark features, black wavy hair to his shoulders, he was dressed immaculately.

The remaining figure was also dark featured, his vampire fangs clearly bared as he regarded the hunters facing him.

Dean hadn't moved, one arm still clutched against his wounded belly, the other held a knife in front of him, a warning gesture, his face not betraying any weakness as he stood, legs apart, brow furrowed, glaring down the vampires before hm.

A very beautiful woman stepped forward, her long, golden red hair glinting in the underground car park lights, her voluptuous shape straining at the tight, long black gown she wore.

"When you rang me you said these were FBI agents" she spoke in a light southern drawl.

She moved a little closer to Sam, making sure she kept her distance from the blade he carried.

"But you are not a federal agent, are you, sugar?" She turned to the tall, dark haired man. "They are hunters, are they not, lover?"

Javier walked forward. He seemed more interested in Dean. "You are injured"

"Still strong enough to take you down" the hunter growled.

"I smell blood. A lot of it. You cannot function very well if you loose much more" he was very quick, he had Dean in a deathly tight grip before either hunter could react, and bit deep into the injured man's throat.

"DEAN!" screamed Sam, and the other vampire grabbed his arms to restrain him.

The dark, handsome vampire threw the drained hunter to the ground.

He smiled at Sam, his mouth covered with Dean's blood. Sam struggled, his face contorted with concern, his eyes aflame with anger.

Dean's legs were moving, his heels scrubbed the concrete floor as he tried to gain purchase of some kind as he held one hand to his bleeding neck.

He rolled his head to one side and looked at his brother. Sam raised one eyebrow, ever so slightly, then continued to struggle.

"You bastard! I'll cut your frigging head off, you fanged up douche bag piece of…" he struggled as hard as he could, all of his weight throwing the vampire holding him around until the other two, the woman and the man who'd bitten his brother, stepped forward to help control him.

Dean's boot swept the floor taking Javier by surprise and tipping him head first onto the concrete. The sudden movement allowed Sam to get the upper hand, briefly, and he flipped the vampire over his head and slammed into Javier before he had a chance to get up.

He lunged forward with is knife but was not as quick as the bordello queen.

Her supernatural reflexes had her catching him by a large handful of hair, jerking him back and off his feet. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and managed to stand, his neck bent at an odd angle as she held tight.

"Enough!" she commanded. Javier pushed his fellow vampire off him and stood, his face twisted into a terrifyingly angry snarl. He brushed himself off, ran a hand through his hair and took a calming breath.

He tilted his head at Sam, a smile creeping across his handsome features.

He turned and with one quick movement kicked Dean in the ribs so hard that he flew through the air and landed with a sickening crunch against a concrete pillar.

He turned back to Sam, smile still in place, then walked towards the trunk of the car where Terry and Jo were hugging each other, fear turning their faces white.

"Come now, little werewolves, time to hop out."

The married couple were frozen with fear.

"You shall get out of the car or I will be forced to remove you" he stood closer. "_NOW!"_

They jumped with the force of his command, and Terry climbed from the trunk, holding his hand out to help his wife.

Sam held tight to Alison's hand but could not relieve the tugging pressure of her grip on his hair. He didn't care about the two frightened people, not right now, anyway.

All he could do was watch his brother's form lying prone against the concrete column, blood slowly seeping from his mouth and his neck wound.

Sam couldn't tell if he was alive. He could detect no movement, no rise of the chest, no flutter of eyelids.

He was a bit far away, he hoped that was the only reason.

A sharp slap across his face brought his focus back to his immediate surroundings, Alison had moved a little closer, she turned his head to face hers.

"You are a pretty young thing, aren't you?" she used her free hand to squeeze his cheeks together. "I could play a while with you"

Javier growled, low and menacing.

Alison looked over at him, a smile tipping her blood red lips. "Javier, my darling, do not even contemplate there would be a replacement for you!" she shook the hunter, his face screwed up with the discomfort. "But you do know my needs are many, and I could satiate a few desires with this young thing. He is firm, and _suppl_e" she purred.

Javier scowled. "I should be able to fulfil all of your needs! Why do you tease me so?"

Alison sighed, then without warning bit into Sam's neck, drinking deep on the young hunter's blood. He struggled but had no hope against her superior strength.

He felt light headed, his grip on consciousness fading and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Alison pulled back and licked her lips. She smiled at the young man, then threw him, just as hard, to the column his brother had been slammed against.

"Satisfied, my dear?" she crooned to her lover.

"Put them in with the new girls. Let them finish off our scraps" Javier ordered the other vampire.

The man gave a short nod of his head in compliance and walked over to the Winchesters, grabbed them both by one arm each and dragged them away.

Javier turned to Terry and Jo. "So, now, my little wolves. Time has come to deal with you"

Terry had both arms wrapped around his wife, he was terrified, his wife even more so.

"Why do you keep calling us wolves?" he stammered.

Javier tipped his head to one side, studying them. "Do you really not know?"

Jo turned her head, her face wet with tears.

Javier smiled. "Aahh, but you suspected something was not right. Did you not, little one?"

She gave him a tiny nod.

Javier's smile was deadly. Jo buried her face back into her husband's chest.

"What are you going to do to us?" he whispered.

Alison stepped over, her high heels clicking on the bare concrete floor. She ran one long, varnished nail down Terry's face.

"Oh, sweet little man. Fear not. You and your wife are very, very precious to us!"

Terry struggled to hold his wife upright as she fainted in his arms.

X

X

X

X

"Are you in? I can't see if you're in! Are you in yet?" Kristine whispered.

"_Shut the hell up_!" hissed Vikki, looking around to see if anyone was coming, and waving her vampire posse back into hiding as she rang the buzzer for The Night Garden service entrance again.

She could smell the arrival of the man before he even got to the door, the pounding of his heart overshadowed his footsteps, by the time he pulled the back door open she was nearly frenzied with desire.

She couldn't help it, her need was so overpowering that she grabbed the young man and fed on him right there, in the alcove, her new 'sisters' joining her within seconds.

They let the man drop, his heart no longer beating.

Steph let out a little sob. "We've done it again"

Darla looked down at the man, then at each one of her new found friends. "Don't forget why we're here. Why this happened. Who did this to us. If it weren't for him we wouldn't have killed this man."

Michelle pulled the body away from the door. "Besides, he was probably involved"

The girls entered the dim passage, moving quietly and cautiously, but could detect no movement, no noise or signs of any life.

There were several doors along the passage, each one dark, quiet, the club seemed abandoned.

Michelle held up her hand. "I think I hear something. What do we do?"

Vikki tried the closest door. It was some kind of storage closet, mainly empty. "Let's hide till we can tell how many there are"

The girls squashed in to the small room, leaving the door open just a sliver so they could see who may come along.

It wasn't long before they heard the fall of steps and the hushed, excited tones of someone who seemed to be talking on a cell phone.

He stopped not far from their door. Kristine sniffed the air.

_"Vampire"_ she mouthed to the others, and they nodded.

_"They're gone. All of them, yes. Broke down the doors."_

"He's talking about us" whispered Michelle.

_"Yes, ma'am. I understand. No. I locked the hunters and the weres in the one room with the door still intact. I don't know, I think there's a grate in the service cupboard. Right away, ma'am"_

He hurried away and Vikki pushed the door open. "They've got others trapped downstairs" Darla whispered.

"They said hunters. What did he mean?" Kristine asked.

"Maybe that's their name? Or they captured a couple of deer hunters?"Steph offered.

"I'd say it's the names, he said 'the Weres' as well." Michelle offered. "Either way, we better get down there, or they're gonna do to them what they did to us"

"Agreed" Vikki turned around full circle. "Which way?"

Steph sniffed the air. "That way. That door. I'm certain"

"Good enough for me" agreed Kristine, and the girls moved off as one.

X

X

X

X

"For goodness sake, Todd, sit down!" Candy threw her hands in the air. "You're driving me insane with that incessant pacing!"

Todd paused and looked at her. He glanced then at his fiancée, noticing the same amount of concern there, only she wasn't trying to cover it up with frustration.

He pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table, but before long he was tapping his foot against the floor.

Kerry placed a hand on his forehead and he pulled away.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me"

Kerry gave him a gentle smile. "Clearly you're not. You still have a mild fever, and you're running on so much energy it's like you've eaten the coffee beans straight out of the jar"

Todd flew out of his chair again, the pacing recommenced. "I can't help it. It's like I have ants in my skin, or something" His eyes had started to dart around and he randomly scratched at his stomach.

Kerry looked at Candy and saw her eyes filled with the bright diamonds of unshed tears. Since the young girl had come back from town with the lunches she had been on edge, sad and concerned, and seeming to be hiding something.

"What time did dad say he'd be here?" Candy asked, looking away from Kerry's inquiring gaze.

"He didn't say a time, he just said as soon as he could." Kerry answered. "He wanted to make sure your mom was safe and locked inside before he left."

Todd slammed his fists on the table, frightening the women and eliciting a cry from Kerry. "I can't take this" he gasped. "I'm going for a run. I've got too much energy"

Kerry jumped up to follow Todd as he stormed out of the kitchen door.

"Honey, wait, your dad said not to leave" she called after him.

Todd didn't' turn, didn't look around.

He just set off at a run, away from her, away from the farm, along the one road that led to town.

Into the setting sun.

X

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...Well, here's where I beg for reviews. Or cash. I like cash, too. **_

_**But reviews will do.**_

_**And never ending praise. Like that.**_

_**Reviews, cash, and never ending praise.**_

_**And chocolate.**_

_**But mostly reviews...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N...Well, here we are. At least, I'm here. You're over there, just a bit. Probably just as well. I'm not wearing any pants.**_

_**(Just kidding)**_

* * *

><p>Lucia had watched the car carrying the married couple turn into the underground car park. She sat opposite the laneway access, her car off, contemplating what her next move could be.<p>

She knew what had taken the couple, she had seen their true form as they turned the car into the laneway and she drove passed. They, she was sure, did not know what _she_ was.

She was in two minds as to what to do now. This was a strange, difficult situation. Normally she only dealt with werewolves. Vampires were not something she had actually come across before.

She had thought them extinct. She had heard of them, but had not really paid much attention. She had no idea how to kill them. Maybe stakes? Didn't all the lore say stakes?

She knew there were more than she could probably safely handle. There were two waiting at the car park entrance when the car pulled in.

While she did have the element of surprise, she was pretty sure that wouldn't be enough against at least four vampires, stakes or no.

Four was more than she wanted to fight, especially as they would soon be joined by two hungry wolves.

What vampires wanted with wolves...well, she really had no idea.

She flipped her lap top open and let it fire up. She knew this was the club the FBI had been checking out, the girls had gone missing from here.

So, she needed to research anything to do with vampires, werewolves, and, what? Virgins?

After an hour she had found nothing useful so she turned her computer off.

She had a couple of hours until night fall, the sun was on its final descent, spreading soft golden fingers of light through the gaps in between the taller buildings.

Lucia both loved and hated this time of day.

The promise of the end of the day, when life was slowing down in its rush and bustle of the every day, the return home of the nesting birds, the sleepy sojourn of the farm animals, the wistful cry of the night birds.

It also welcomed the horror of the night, of all of the things that made her life so different, so shocking, so _heartbreaking_ since she was just a child.

Not exactly sure of her course of action, she decided to go back to the sites of the animal mutilations, see if there were any clues or hints to prompt her next step.

Hopefully she could figure something out before night fall.

X

X

X

X

The door to the basement was easy to open from the outside. Vikki pulled a bobby pin from her hair and jammed it into the locking mechanism.

"What?" she frowned at Kristine, who seemed shocked by what she had just done.

"How did you learn to do that?" Kristine asked.

"Stopped the gym door locking on us when my friends and I used to sneak out for a smoke at high school" Vikki smiled back. "Easy peasy"

The five girls walked down the stairs, their vampire enhanced senses letting them know without searching where the people were being kept.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs they startled the man they had heard talking earlier. His fangs exposed and he flew at them, but one experienced vampire was no match for five angry teenagers and within minutes they had overpowered him.

"Hold him still" Darla growled as she raised a stake to kill him.

The vampire started to laugh at the girls. Darla thrust the stake into his chest with all her force, and his laughter turned to a shocked gasp of pain, blood spilling from his mouth.

He breathed deep, then laughed at them again.

"Maybe you missed his heart" Michelle offered.

Darla removed the stake and tried again.

And again.

The vampire was clearly in pain, but the expected result of him exploding into dust, or crumbling into ash, had not occurred, leaving the girls confused and frightened.

"Well, that sucks big time" Moaned Kristine. "What do we do now?"

"You can take your filthy hands off me, and let me up" the vampire snarled.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen" Steph stood, releasing her grip on his legs. "We can tie him up, I guess. There's tons of duct tape in that utility closet"

"I don't think that will be enough. We'd need, like, chains and stuff" Darla sighed.

"Well, we don't have that. We're just going to have to try something else"

The vampire pushed back against the girls and managed to get to his feet. He was bleeding from the chest wound and his mouth, but was very much functional and sneered at the girls and their useless efforts to kill him.

"His head" Michelle looked a little more confident. "I think we have to remove his head. I was watching this movie and that's the only way they killed the monsters on that'

"What do you mean, remove?' Steph looked shocked. "You mean, like, cut it off?"

"Well I don't think he comes with a zipper, so, yeah, cut it off" Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Bitch" Steph whispered no real effort to cover her displeasure. Michelle leaned right into her face.

"You want to do this? _Now?_ Really?"

Vikki grabbed them and pulled them away from each other. "We don't need to go all _The Hills_, here. We only have us, now. That's all. We're all afraid and stressed and confused, we don't need to start tearing each other's heads off"

"Tear it off. Yeah, you know, I bet I could! Hold him still!" Darla gave an evil little grin.

"Gah, Darla, that's gross" Kristine frowned. "But I guess you'll have to try, no one brought a knife, did they?"

"An axe!" Steph ran towards the utility closet. "There was a fire axe in here. Hang on"

The vampire started to struggle harder. His expression was less smug now, and this gave the girls more confidence in their plan.

Steph returned with the very nasty, red painted fire axe, and it took the strength of the four remaining girls to hold the man down while Darla clumsily removed his head, taking several attempts and once hitting him square in the face.

No one mentioned that they managed to do this with pretty much ambivalent feelings towards the man, no one gasped when the axe smashed into his face or the blood splattered their arms as he struggled.

"Let's find these people and make sure they get out of here" Vikki turned to make her way to the room.

"Hang on just a sec" Kristine stepped over the bloody corpse. "How do we know we can control ourselves this time? I mean, the last two times we came across humans we ate them on the spot"

Vikki shrugged. "I'm thinking we're getting better at this, and we're not real hungry right now. We can hold on to our feelings, can't we, guys?"

The girls looked around at each other, and one by one they nodded. "We can do this" Michelle was quiet, her confidence sounding a little shaky.

They found the secure room without any problem, but this time they had doubts.

"Do they smell different to you?" whispered Darla. The other girls nodded back to her.

"There's blood, and humans, but, I don't know at least two are different. They smell weird"

Kristine tried the door and was surprised to find it opened easily. The lock was one that released without effort from the outside, the same as the door that led to the basement.

There, in the dim light the teenagers saw a young couple, they had been tending to two unconscious men, makeshift bandages from torn shirts adoring the injured men's necks.

The smell of blood was almost overwhelming, but Kristine straightened her back, she closed her eyes just for a moment to compose herself, then stepped into the small room.

"We're here to help you" she told them.

The couple clung to each other, shrinking back from her in obvious fear.

"Girlfriend, your fangs are hanging out" Vikki admonished. "You're freaking them out!"

Vikki stepped into the room and tried to smile as reassuringly as she could. "Hi, I'm Vikki "she tipped her head a little to indicate her new friends."All the girls here were hurt by the guys that locked you up here. _We_ are not going to hurt _you_."

Kristine felt her teeth with her tongue, she had managed to banish the wayward fangs. "I'm Kristine. Vikki is right. We only want to get back at the ones who hurt us. And we're thinking maybe we should help you guys out while we're at it."

She looked down at the two men on the floor. She could tell, just being this close, they were both alive, one hurt a little more than the other, as the taste of his painful sweat coated the air and teased her senses.

The one who was not hurt as bad groaned and she bent beside him. For a moment her vision blurred and her head swam, she could taste him, taste his blood, his very life, without even touching him.

"Kris, you okay?"Whispered Vikki.

She closed her eyes to steady herself, then opened them again, her resolve steeled against her hunger.. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so"

She touched the man on the forehead, his eyes flickered and he moaned. "I remember this guy" she told her friends. "Both of them. They were at the club the night before I…well, you know"

"Yeah, I remember this one" Vikki bent to Dean, she brushed his check with a finger tip. "I made out with him. He's really hot"

Kristine touched the wound on the young man's neck and his eyes opened, groggy and unfocussed at first, so she took his hand. "It's okay, you're okay" she soothed him.

He struggled to sit and she helped him up, and as he turned to see who was helping him he snatched his hand away. "You..you're a vampire!" he exclaimed.

Kristine pouted at him. "It's not my fault. It's not like I wanted to be like this!" She sat on the floor opposite him. "What's your name?"

He looked at her, his expression torn, as if deciding whether he could trust her, or not. His gaze travelled over to the couple, still clinging to each other, eyes bulging in fear, to the other man on the ground, then to Vikki, and the three vampire girls crowding the door.

Realizing he had no choice but to cooperate, he gave her a small duck of his head. "I'm Sam. That's my brother Dean"

Vikki laid a hand on Dean's chest. "Your brother is hurt, but he's going to be okay. His heart is beating well, and I can feel his pain...it's manageable, I think."

Sam frowned. "You can tell all that? You only just touched him"

Vikki's eyes locked with his. "I could tell that before we came in here." She looked up at the other girls. "We all could"

Sam tried to get to his feet, Kristine catching him as he swayed, his face pale and sweaty.

"You've lost quite a bit of blood. You should take it easy" she told him.

"Who bit you?" Darla asked him.

Sam turned to her. He ran a hand through his hair, his breathing becoming more even. "A woman. Long kinda reddish hair. She was with this other vampire, darkish guy. Long hair. I, um, I think his name was Javier"

Darla nodded.

"Sounds like our guy" Steph confirmed.

Sam looked over at the frightened people in the corner. "He called you werewolves"

Vikki snorted. "Werewolves. Hah! What a load of hooey"

Sam gave her a sad smile. "I bet you thought that about vampires before now, too"

Her eyes became very round with the realization that there could be more on this Earth than she had ever thought about. "Are there other monsters? I mean, other than vampires and werewolves?"

Sam stood taller, his head no longer spinning. "I think big foot's a hoax, but yeah, pretty much, everything's real"

Michelle pushed her way into the small room. "Can we wake him up? I guess we can carry him, otherwise. I'm thinking we better get a move on soon"

Sam carefully knelt beside his brother. "That vampire threw him pretty hard into a concrete pillar. He could have internal injuries."

Michelle joined Sam at the side of his brother. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent of the injured man.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sam, seeing only a look of great alarm.

"Oh, sorry" she let her fangs slip back inside her gums. "He just, you know, smells like blood"

Sam put a hand on his brother protectively. "I don't care what he smells like. You better not lay a hand on him or you'll find out who I really am" His voice was low, dangerous.

Michelle rolled her eyes, looking for all the world like a normal teenager. "Buddy, to me you just smell like dinner. Your brother is hurt but he's not bleeding internally. I mean, that's what I think. He doesn't smell like he is"

Sam still hovered protectively over his brother. "I can carry him. Just gimme a minute to catch my breath"

Darla snorted. "You're barely standing up, man. Seriously, we can carry him. We're stronger than you"

"Yeah. Maybe you are, but here's the thing. My brother would never let a vamp carry him, and he would never let a girl carry him. You're both of those. He'd kill me"

"Sam, if we don't get him outta here, those other vamps _are_ gonna kill him"

Dean groaned and Sam looked down at him, then back at the girls. "I don't know if we can take them out" he said, his head duck towards the married couple giving no room for doubt as to who he meant.

"Why? We can't stay here, they'll kill us!" Terry exclaimed.

Sam turned to look at them, both so frightened, unaware of what they were, innocent until they turned.

"You guys already have figured out that you're different. Tonight is the third night of the full moon. If we get you out, then there's a lot more people in danger than just us"

Jo shook her head. "I don't understand any of this. We wouldn't hurt anybody. We're vegetarians, for god's sake! We can't even hurt animals!"

"Yeah, about that" Sam's face, while sympathetic, was also grim. "You been waking up in strange places? Or maybe, back at home, but covered in blood that's not your own?'

Jo and Terry didn't answer, but their expressions gave them away.

"Those animals that were ripped apart on the farm the other night? That happened again last night, only this time you damn near ripped the farmer up, as well. It was you, whether you want it to be, or not"

Jo had gone white one tear sliding down her pretty face. Terry frowned. "You don't know that. You don't! It could have been anyone!"

Sam softened his gaze and gave them a little nod. "Yeah. Thing is, I do know. And so do you"

"We can tell too" Kristine spoke softly, feeling for these two. They, like herself, had had their lives ripped from them , with no chance of ever coming back.

Jo started to sob, softly, wretchedly, and Terry held her close, his face against the top of her head.

Dean's legs started to move and his arms flailed wildly as he fought for consciousness.

"Hey. Hey, dude, I got you. Dean? I got you, man" Sam knelt to Dean, he held his brother's arms as the thick eyelashes seem to struggle to drag his eyelids open.

"Dean? Can you hear me?"

A moan answered him, then the first glimpse of the vibrant green eyes that anchored Sam's world.

"Freaking bus hit me" Dean growled.

"Ah, no. Freaking vampire threw you"

Dean struggled to get up, so Sam helped him sit, then gently pushed his head between his legs when he turned decidedly green.

"Take it easy. You've had quite a blow to the head, and lost a lot of blood" Vikki told him.

Dean tipped his head up just enough to see who was talking to him. He smiled at the pretty girl.

"Do I know you?"

Vikki smiled back. "Kinda. We made out in the dance club. You said you were an FBI agent"

He gave her a weak smile. "We're looking into the missing girls"

"Bingo. You found us"

Dean dropped his head again, then lifted it back to look at her. "You been turned, haven't you?"

Vikki nodded, her smile fading. "There's five of us. We got out, but we've come back to kill the S.O.B that did this to us"

"Sounds valid." Dean coughed, the action causing him to gasp and hold his stomach until the wave of pain subsided. He took a deep breath and glanced briefly at the young girl."Do you know why they did this to you?"

Kristine helped Sam stand and kept a hand on him for a moment to make sure he was steady. "We have no idea"

Terry cleared his throat. "Um, we overheard something. Before we got here"

Sam gently helped Dean to his feet then stood with him, Vikki holding one arm, him the other, as the injured man hung his head, the lack of blood making him dizzy and weak.

Finally Dean stood, but hunched, one arm across the gash on his stomach, the other firmly supported by Sam.

"What did you hear?" Sam asked him.

"Wait." Dean flicked one finger towards the married couple. "Who are these guys?"

X

X

X

X

Lucia watched through her powerful binoculars as the woman finally caught up to the running man, he had slowed to let her do so after she had called for the last mile and a half.

She watched as they talked, and then finally the man, _Todd_, the woman had called him, allowed himself to be led back towards the farm.

Lucia placed her binoculars back into their case and sighed.

Watching the couple walk hand in hand, the woman's head now resting against Todd's shoulder as they walked, the bond of love so obvious between them, Lucia sighed.

She opened the glove compartment and pulled out her gun, checking the clip was fully loaded.

Silver bullets.

Hand cast by her.

She felt a pang in her gut, low, pulling at her conscience.

Sadness?

Regret?

Didn't matter. This would not be the first time she had to put a wolf down, and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be her last.

She just had to figure out how to get to the guy before nightfall.

And hope to hell his girlfriend hadn't been turned, as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...now don't forget, this story is for my wonderful reviewer Branchsuper. You, girl, are my muse...**_

_**So, if you have nothing better to do, leave me a review. I promise I'll put my pants back on!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N...Just to clarify, when I say no pants...I still have underwear on. I don't wanna gross **_**myself**_** out, let alone anyone else! I wear a big t-shirt to my knees, ugg boots, so no bits showing, okay?**_

* * *

><p>Hope adjusted the ankle strap on her high heels so it didn't rub. She turned to Lisa, who gave her a smile. It was a light, happy smile, but a best friend can tell when you're faking.<p>

Lisa was faking. She was worried, and she had every right to be.

Leah and Heather walked into Hope's room, both dressed in similar style, black, tight dresses, high heels, a little too much make up.

"Do you think we look like the kind of waitresses The Night Garden hires?" Leah asked.

Hope gave her a once over, then nodded. "Cheap, slutty, and too much perfume. Definitely"

This made all the girls laugh, but it was quick lived. They were all cautious, worried for the success of their little plan, and frightened they would be discovered for the ruse they were playing.

They all got into Leah's car, the silence becoming ominous until Heather finally could stand it no more.

"We need to cheer up. If we're all frightened like this we have no chance of convincing anyone we're there to get waitress jobs with the hidden pretext of checking the place out!" she leaned forward and turned on the radio, loud, the dance music filling the car. "Now all get in a better mood!"

Leah gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I agree" she said, and started to sing along to the radio.

Before too long they were all singing, and their mood lifted.

Until they pulled up in front of the club.

"Front door?" Asked Lisa.

Hope stepped out of the car and pulled her short dress down as far as she could. "Yeah, I suppose. We all ready?"

The girls stepped out onto the sidewalk, bright smiles forced onto their faces. "Let's do this!" Heather turned and walked up the steps to the front door, Hope not far behind her. Lisa and Leah looked at each other.

Leah shrugged. "In for a penny, I guess"

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's get this over with" Lisa sighed and followed the others up the stairs.

They could hear the door bell chime through the empty club. It was still a few hours off opening time so the premises looked empty, but before too long the door opened, a tall, beautiful woman with long, titian hair opened the door.

She stood there, one perfect brow raised as she looked at the four girls.

"Hi, we're here about the waitressing positions you posted on the internet?" Hope smiled and tossed her hair.

The woman smile warmly back at her. "Well, you are just what I needed. Please, do come in"

Alison stepped back to allow the four girls access to the dark dance club, and then locked the door behind them.

The girls turned at the sound of the deadlock clicking in place.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty heads about that. I just don't want anybody wandering in before opening time, is all" Alison smiled again.

This time, the smile was not warm, nor welcoming.

X

X

X

X

It had taken Jack nearly two hours to coax the shaggy dog into his pickup truck. His success came with him driving the tuck into the barn. The dog jumped up into the cab with no coaxing then, and Jack had figured that she had just been reluctant to go out into the sunlight.

He drove to his son's farm, wanting to introduce them to Scout, but to also let them be protected by her.

He didn't think those things would be back, but he had no way to be sure.

He could not lose his son.

He could not lose his daughter.

And he loved Kerry as well, as much as one of his children.

They were all going to spend the night at Todd's farm, Nina was going to wander over at night fall and Candy, well, she was already there. They would be safe with Scout watching them. Of that he was sure.

The dog had already saved both him and his son, and had shown no aggression towards him. She was gentle around him, even when she seemed hungry, her fangs dropping, her eyes red, but she always turned away from him.

He had fed her raw, bloody meat until he was fairly confident she was satisfied, then packed a night bag, letting his wife know he was on his way and to follow him before dark fell.

Scout jumped down from the seat as the sunlight hit the car, curled up on the passenger side floor she seemed happy, her gaze relaxed as she sat, watching him, panting in that happy way only a border collie can do.

Things would be just fine, Jack thought. He had taken quite a loss on the sheep deaths, as had Todd, but they had each other, still most of their breeding stock, and with Scout hanging around, they should be safe for ever more.

He started to whistle, his mood light and happy for the first time in days.

X

X

X

X

Lucia drove through the farm gate slowly, she didn't want the gravel drive flicking up any loose pieces to chip her paint work. She was handy with her car, but just not that good with the duco.

A very pretty girl opened the door even before she turned her engine off, she figured the throaty rumble of the eight cylinder car had been easy to hear out here in the sticks.

She had watched the couple walk all the way back to the house before she had approached, figuring it would be easier if they were inside.

This young blonde girl was an unknown. Was she a wolf? Had she been turned?

Lucia smiled, making sure her expression was easy, her face relaxed as she slipped out of the shining black convertible.

Candy stepped forward, then let out a little squeal of terror when Lucia pointed a gun at her.

"Get back in the house" she commanded, her tone leaving no room for protest.

Candy was frozen on the spot.

Lucia took three large steps up to her and planted the gun on her chest, the hard steel shocking Candy into action.

"I said get in the house" Lucia spoke clearly, firmly. It would do no good to get the girl worked up, she had no need for an hysterical person here.

"Who is it, Candy?" a woman's voice called as they entered the house. Lucia locked the door behind her, the deadlock easy to manipulate without looking.

The woman Lucia had seen with the man walked into the hall and gasped when she saw Candy, face pale, ands raised, with a gun paned firmly in her chest.

Lucia pushed lightly with the weapon and Candy stepped back. "Who are you?" the woman asked her.

Lucia pulled another gun out from her waistband, training one on the young girl, one on the woman. "My name is Lucia. Tell me your names"

"Okay, no problem, we'll co operate with you, okay?" Kerry was trying to gain some control over the crazy situation. "I'm Kerry, this is Candy. What do you want with us, Lucia?"

The tall woman regarded her, she could tell right away this was a strong, kind woman, probably born and raised in the countryside, her back broad, her head sensible. Good. She'd be easy to deal with.

"Where is the man?"

Kerry shook her head. "There's only me and Candy here today"

Lucia flicked the gun to the room behind Kerry, turning the girls around to walk in there. "I saw you walking down the road. I followed you here. So unless you want me to put a bullet in Candy's pretty face, I'd be calling him to join you"

Todd stepped forward, he had been concealed behind the door leading to the porch. Lucia had made the girls walk into the kitchen, she closed the door behind her and stepped over to the porch door, closing and locking it.

"Is there anyone else here?"

Todd shook his head, his hands out in front of him, palms up, his stance non threatening. "There's just us. Okay? And we're co operating. No need for guns"

Lucia had one gun pointed at him, the other, in one quick movement, she placed against Kerry's temple. "I think you're very close to this woman. If you don't want her brains all over the kitchen wall, you'll be honest with me. Is there anyone else here?"

"No! Please! I swear, we're all there is! Please, please, don't hurt her! Don't you hurt her!"

Lucia lowered her gun, it was still aimed at Kerry, but now at her heart. She let the woman collapse, sobbing, into the man's arms.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he cried, his terror barely held at bay.

"What is your name?" Lucia asked, her tone low, quiet, trying to calm him as much as she could with a gun pointed at him.

"My name is Todd. Kerry's fiancé. Candy is my sister"

"Okay, Todd. Please, all of you sit." She waved one gun at the kitchen table, but no one moved.

"NOW" she commanded, and Candy let out a yelp and scrambled into a chair, Todd and Kerry not far behind her.

She leaned back against the kitchen bench, both guns still pointed at the frightened people.

"Lucia. It is Lucia, isn't it?" asked Todd. One arm circling his fiancées shoulders as she tucked her head against his chest, her frightened eyes never leaving the strange woman.

Lucia gave a small duck of her head in acknowledgement.

"Lucia, what do you want with us? We don't have any money, but anything you want, you take, okay?"

Lucia sat one gun down, the other she trained on Todd's chest.

She pulled out a cigarette packet from her jacket pocket and pulled one smoke out with her teeth, then lit it with a lighter from the same pocket. "Dirty habit, I know" she sighed. "But it's not gonna be the thing that kills me. It's just" she took a long drag, blowing the smoke at the ceiling. "It's just, sometimes, like _this_ time, I guess, I feel like a smoke"

The three sets of eyes watched her as she stood, brow furrowed, for a moment her vision softened, her thoughts introverted.

She almost shook herself to bring her focus back to the situation at hand.

"So, you want to know what's happening. Nothing good, I'm afraid." Candy let out a squeak of fear and Lucia raised a brow at her. It was all she needed to silence the terrified young thing.

"You were hurt, I'm thinking last night, am I right? Something attacked you, bit you?"

Todd nodded his head slowly, confusion flooding his features.

"Did you see wheat hurt you?"

Todd nodded.

"Was there more than one?"

He nodded again.

Lucia gave him a grim, tight smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I thought so. You see, they were werewolves"

She waited for the three to react, and was a little surprised when they didn't.

"Did you already know this?"

Todd looked at his sister, then at Kerry as he removed his arm for her to sit straight.

"We knew it was something" Kerry answered her. "Something, well, not right. We just weren't sure"

Lucia nodded.

"Why are _you _here?" Kerry asked her.

"How much do you know about werewolves?"

Todd shrugged. "Only the movie stuff. Someone gets bit. They wolf out, every full moon, killing everything that moves in that time"

Lucia dragged on her cigarette. "That's basically it. You have the day before and after the full moon, and you don't get all dog hairy. You probably realised that already, if you saw the things that attacked you"

Silence fell over the room as everyone considered what was being said.

Lucia continued to smoke, watching the people before her.

This was the part she hated. Getting to know them, then killing them.

It would be far better to just put a bullet through them without talking to anyone, but she couldn't do that.

She couldn't murder them without explaining why she was doing this, without, at least, trying to redeem her lost soul in letting them know she was only destroying the monster, given any choice she would not be doing this at all.

"You're saying I'm going to change" Todd stated this with a bleakness that chilled the tall woman's heart.

She nodded.

"Is there any cure? Any way to stop this happening?"

Lucia shook her head.

Finally, Candy spoke up. "Are you sure? How do you know? Have you tried everything?"

Lucia butted her cigarette in the sink without taking her eyes off her captives.

"I have tried everything. I have researched, studied, prayed, and searched again. There are very few ideas, and none of them work. Not one. Every month, without fail, the wolf comes back, and people die."

"What about chaining him up? Or locking him up? We could do that, every month, and no one needs to get hurt!"

Lucia looked sad, just for a moment, before the steely expression replaced it. "Eventually something goes wrong. Someone gets sick and can't do it, or a door lock gets loose, or a neighbour hears the wolf cry and calls the police. There's always something, sometime, and that's all it takes. One mistake. One bad coincidence, and then that's it, people die"

Kerry frowned. "Who was it?"

Lucia tipped her head a little. "Who was what?"

Kerry placed her hands, palms down on the table. "The person you tried to save. Who was it?"

The three people at the table watched as the woman struggled to maintain her composure.

"My brother" she whispered. "My big brother."

"What happened?" Candy asked very quietly.

"One night he got out. He killed my two sisters and my parents. In the morning, he didn't remember a thing. Didn't know why the house was covered with blood, or whose flesh his stomach was distended with" She angrily swiped a tear that had escaped her tender eyes and steeled her expression again. "So you see, I know. I've tried everything, and I can tell you, only one thing works"

"You killed him, didn't you?" Kerry asked.

Lucia blinked, taken aback. "What?"

"You killed hm. Your brother. When you couldn't cure him, you killed him"

Lucia closed her eyes, just for a second, and Todd moved to stand. Lucia cocked her gun, pointing it straight at his heart before opening her eyes. Todd sat back down.

"Yes, I killed him. He begged me to. He couldn't live with what had happened, even though he didn't mean to do it, and didn't remember any of it." She sighed. "You see, I'm going to do you a favour, Todd. I'm going to make sure you never have to go through any of that"

Todd's eyes widened, he was looking death in the eye and could not see a way to prevent it.

A loud noise from the yard startled them all, then the window over the sink, directly behind Lucia exploded in a shower of frame and glass as a large dog barrelled through, its fangs bared, its eyes glowing blood red.

X

X

X

X

Terry nodded, his eyes full of tears. "I understand you, I do, but you have to understand us! We would never hurt anybody! Ever! We're vegans, we don't even hurt animals!"

Sam gave him a sad smile. "It wouldn't be_ you_ hurting anybody. You can't control this thing. Besides, we think you already have hurt someone, as well as all of the sheep you killed"

Jo clung tightly to her husband, his arms wrapped around her protectively. They looked up as the scaping noise grew louder, the vampire girls were moving a very heavy boiler unit in to block the door of the small room they were in.

Dean was walking with them, one arm still clutched around his injured stomach, his stance not quite as erect as it should be. "You think this will hold them?" Darla asked him.

"Dunno" Dean looked back at the stairs, then back at the girls. "You say you couldn't get out of that door once it closed on you?"

"No, no way. We all tried for ages. We had to get through the sewer line, which was _totally disgusting!"_ Michelle exclaimed.

Dean smiled. If he chose to ignore that he knew these girls were now monsters, then they looked and acted like any typical young adults he'd ever met anywhere.

Hell, if he didn't feel like half his guts were hanging out it'd be hard to stop hitting on them. As it was, he was so weak that if any of them decided to try anything he wouldn't be able to do much about it.

"Oh God, please,_ please_ don't lock us in here!" Terry wailed.

Dean gave the sad man a wink. "Relax, buddy. You'll be safe in there. With this thing in the way, aint nobody gonna get to you two in a hurry. No one is gonna hurt you"

Terry frowned, confusion lining his face. "You're not going to kill us?"

Sam grasped the door handle. "We couldn't, even if we wanted to" he softly replied and pulled the door closed. The vampire girls struggled to get the heavy boiler in front of the door, and after squeaking and squealing it into place the all stood back, satisfied it would hold the two wolves once they had changed.

"Why can't you kill them?" asked Kristine.

"Need silver bullets. We have no weapons" Sam replied. "So, we need a plan for the vamps, now."

Dean moved off to the stairs and sat, lowering himself gingerly so as to place as little stress as possible on his injuries. Sam was sure there were a couple of cracked ribs, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He was also concerned that his brother's stomach wound was still leaking blood, the girls would look hungrily at Dean every now and again before gaining control of themselves.

He also noticed that this was taking a greater effort each time it happened.

"So, we think that the uber vamps needed two dogs and you girls for a ritual. Shame those two didn't hear much more than that" Dean shifted uncomfortably before continuing. "Well, we got all they need here. Choice we gotta make is do we wait for them here or take the fight to them?"

"Um, thing is, we only have one axe for a weapon here" Sam informed him.

"And five kick ass vamp girls!" Steph proclaimed, and the hunters stifled their amusement as the girls high fived each other.

"Well, teenage mutant ninja vampires aside, Sam's right, we probably need more than one axe"

"What, you think you can fight? Man, you're as weak as a kitten" scoffed Vikki.

Dean scowled. "Just you keep your kitten talk to yourself, there, kitten. I'm fine. Strong as an ox. I just need me a machete to take a few vampire heads off"

Darla looked worried. "You mean the bad vamps, right?"

Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "Sugar, as long as you don't go trying to bite me, we aint got a problem"

Darla smiled back, and all of the girls seemed happy with themselves.

Dean risked a quick glance at his brother.

The teenagers missed the weight in that glance. Both brothers knew what should eventuate after they had the situation in control, but how to handle it would be another matter.

The glance between the two confirmed they were both on the same page, but for the moment, would work with the girls to achieve their desired goal. With both of the hunters injured they could use the support.

"Well, then, let's take this party up to the dance floor" Dean groaned as he pulled himself upright.

"Maybe you should stay behind us" Steph suggested.

Dean shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah, I can hold my shirt out so they don't see you" Darla added.

"Or we can carry you. That might work better" Vikki added.

"Like a baby" Kristine deadpanned.

Dean turned to the girls. "Hey, I aint got no hard and fast rule as to who's head I take off first!"

"Aawww, isn't he cute?" Steph smiled.

"Like a kitten" Vikki shot back, and the girls laughed at Dean.

Sam kept his face frozen in a look of concern. Again making eye contact with Dean, he saw only sorrow, his brother was pretending to have his feelings hurt, Sam knew, but the whole time the girls joked and acted like normal was going to make it all the harder to deal with them once this all went down.

"I could always throw him over my shoulder, fireman style" he joined in and Dean let a flicker of gratitude filter through his scowl.

"Fine, fine, pick on the hurt guy. I'll remember this" Dean groused as he slowly climbed the stairs.

Sam moved up to his brother's side, fire axe in hand. "Do we have a plan?"

"Would not matter if you did" Javier replied, pushing the door open.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...see that button there, over a bit, that says review this chapter? You need to do that. Really. It's the law. I promise you, you need to do it. We can't have you commiting a crime, now can we?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N...I know I have told you wonderful readers that reviews make me write faster. Well, here's the proof!**_

* * *

><p>Lucia rolled, her body pulled into a tight ball, then sprung to her feet, gun raised. She had amazing reflexes, years of living on the edge, of training, of fighting her way out of desperate situations had taught her well, and saved her life on many occasions.<p>

This would be one of them, she hoped.

She fired three rounds in rapid succession into the dog as it leapt up to attack her, each shot as accurate as the last, and the dog fell in a ragged heap.

Her stance was that of a warrior as she turned to face the three people who had been sitting at the table. They now stood clinging together, their backs against the kitchen wall. Someone was outside banging on the front door and yelling in alarm

She gave Todd a sad smile as she shot him in the chest, three perfect rounds of silver piercing his heart and ending his young life.

Kerry turned to face Lucia, her face white and eyes wide as a spread of blood starting to bloom out over her side and spill to her waist. Candy began to scream and she tried to support her brother as he slumped to the floor.

Kerry touched the blood and held her hand out to Lucia. "Why?' she choked as blood started to spill from her mouth and she slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail as she collapsed onto her dying fiancé.

The hole in the wall showed where one of the bullets that had pierced Todd had ricocheted off an internal pipe and sluiced its way through the hapless woman.

Candy's screams grew in intensity as the horror of the situation filtered through her overwhelmed senses and Lucia could hear someone finally kick through the front door.

She leapt up onto the sink and jumped through the kitchen window as the person entered the house, she could hear his anguish cry upon finding his family dying just as she gunned her car to life and sped out of the gravel drive, no longer taking any caution against the cutting chips of flying stones against the duco.

Jack grabbed his son and laid him flat on the floor to check his pulse, but he was gone, eyes half open and glassy, so Jack closed them with a heartbreaking sob.

Kerry rolled her eyes over to Jack, no longer able to speak, she just gave him a sad little smile as a tear escaped one eye and ran down her cheek to mingle with the blood on her chin.

Jack clutched her tight as he felt her heart stutter then stop, her life drained away along with his son's. He sat there, rocking her back and forth as he sobbed into her hair. Candy lay beside her brother and stroked his hair as she silently cried over her family taken from her so harshly.

Behind Jack, a grunt and a whine reminded them that the dog was still here as she pulled herself painfully to all fours and shook. The bullets had hurt her, wounded her deeply, but had not killed her, and as she stood there, watching her new mans family cry with despair she felt her strength regaining.

Jack turned to her. "Go find her, Scout. Find the monster that did this and kill her. Go, girl, good girl!"

Somehow she understood. Her vampire enhanced senses had awakened a higher intelligence in the canine and she knew what he meant, what her man wanted, and she turned and sailed through the window in one powerful leap.

She could tell which way the car had gone, and even thought the sun was still shining it was low in the sky and did not burn as it had earlier. With a feral growl she was off, running at full speed to follow the car and the woman that had hurt her mans.

X

X

X

X

Alison slid onto the leather seat, the high backed chair almost resembling a throne as she smiled at the frightened girls before her. "I think you smell like Hannah. Are you her sister, maybe?" she asked of Hope.

"You know my sister? Where is she?" Hope stepped forward a little but Lisa's firm grasp on her hand prevented her from getting too close to the strange woman.

"Hannah. Such a pretty girl. So tall! I had thought myself a tall woman, but she towered over me. Pure Amazon, that one. Alas, I feel Hannah may no longer be with us, as she has not been seen for a full day. I sent two of my people to find her, but all they found were hunters. But then, you don't know what hunters are, do they, my dear Melanie?" she turned to the girl approaching from the back.

The tallish blonde woman smiled at the girls, her head tilted to one side. "I guess they wouldn't. I didn't know what they were until today. So, these are the replacements for the ones who got away?" Melanie pulled a bar stool over and sat beside Alison.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Leah stepped forward. "We've told people where we are, and the police as well"

Alison laughed a deep, throaty, very sexy sound. "I think not, child. You thought to come here and pretend to apply for a position and have told no one where you will be. The expression on the younger girls' faces confirms this to me." She stood and laughed again. "I think that you are here all alone, with no one to come and save you"

Heather started to back up, she had a hand on Leah's back, a handful of fabric clutched tight as she tried to steer her towards the door, her other hand firmly clasping Lisa as she manoeuvred them away from the frightening woman.

Alison cocked an eyebrow at her. "There is nowhere to go, child. The door is locked and I have the key. No other exits. And although there are only two of us here at the moment, we are faster and more powerful than you realise. You are trapped here with us, never to leave"

Leah screamed as Alison lunged at her, fangs exposed, eyes the colour of blood.

X

X

X

X

The five teenagers screamed as soon as they saw who had opened the door, they fell back in fear and surprise instead of rushing and attacking the man as they as thought they would when finally confronted with their aggressor.

Sam didn't hesitate; he brought his axe down hard on the side of Javier's neck, nearly severing the vampire's head in one blow. Javier spun, his arms flailing wildly as he reacted to the force of the blow, knocking Dean over then spilling and tumbling down the staircase, wrapped together with the injured hunter.

They crashed heavily into the concrete floor at the bottom of the stairs right at the feet of the girls.

The young vamps quickly recovered from their initial fright and grabbed the still moving vampire away from Dean. Sam was right behind them, axe held high. "Hold him down!" he commanded and the girls worked as one, spreading the man flat so Sam could finish what he started.

As he was about to swing another vampire launched from the top of the stairs, tackling Sam and taking him down in a pile of limbs and girls, the vampire grabbed the axe and threw it hard at the opposite end of the hall.

Javier was still very conscious; he grabbed his neck with one hand as his legs scrambled for purchase on the slippery concrete floor. Sam struggled with the vampire, managing to twist himself from under the strong man, but then felt his head jerk back as the creature grabbed a handful of his hair.

Michelle hit the vampire with a clenched fist, the smack of his nose cracking as his head jerked back, the momentum sending him flying, Sam's hair still grasped firmly in his hand.

Darla and Steph scrambled to their feet and launched at the vampire as Michelle sat on his chest, pounding his face in a fit of adrenalin fuelled frenzy.

Vikki pulled Kristine to her feet and they went after Javier, their faces twisted with hate and revenge, fangs loosed from moist gums, saliva dripped as they snarled, their fearsome anger almost rolling off the young girls in waves.

Javier had taken a severe blow to the spine and he could not hold his head upright and one arm did not work. He could see the girls advancing and knew that if they reached him, their sheer hatred would have them tearing the tenuous attachment his head had to his neck and ending his long life right here is this dank basement prison. He couldn't speak, couldn't call for help, could not beg his attackers for his life.

He closed his eyes, better not to watch the children that would tear his limbs asunder.

Sam managed to pull his head free from the grasp of the vampire and he ran for the axe. He slid to the wall in his speed and grabbed the weapon, not taking his eyes off the fighting behind him. He heard the sickening, squelching jerk as Vikki ripped Javier's head from his shoulders, her shout of triumph an animalistic roar, no sign of the innocent young girl seemed to remain.

The vampire the other girls were beating saw his boss' head raised high and mustered all of his strength, he knew that he had to get out of here, away from these young women, that they would not stop until he and his companions were dead.

A loud crash and a roar from the bend in the hallway and Sam ran back to the skirmish, knowing that the noise heralded the arrival of the werewolves. He could hear them scrambling over the huge boiler, their claws scraping the metal in ear shatteringly torturous squeals.

As the two wolves turned the corner, a scream from the top of the stairs announced Alison's discovery of her murdered lover.

"Oh crap" gasped Sam, frantically trying to get to his brother before the wolves and vampires met in the middle.

X

X

X

X

Lucia skidded the car into the underground car park, it had taken her all of two minutes to get the roller door up and she leapt from the car as soon as she was in. The sun was not far from setting, she knew her time was limited, she knew that if she didn't get to the werewolves soon her opportunity would be over.

She grabbed a piece of metal pipe from the ground and jammed it into the door mechanism of the car park, she didn't want to be trapped here if things went sour.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself she made her way towards the stairs, but then heard something from a vent on the back wall.

The building must have had a basement are adjoining the car park, she could hear faint sounds of a struggle, then a scream, and if she was not mistaken, the distinct roar of a male werewolf. They had changed early, before the sun had completely set, she could only guess that the stress they had been under had triggered a premature change.

She moved as stealthily as she could along the wall, trying to find a way in. Finally throwing stealth away she ran, searching, but the basement area was completely sealed from the car park. She would have to enter the dance club before finding her way back down stairs.

By the sounds of the fight she hoped that everyone inside was too distracted to notice another being enter the building, but she pulled out both guns, checked they were fully loaded and climbed the stairs.

The door was locked, but that was not real hindrance and she had the lock picked in a few seconds.

The hallway she entered was dark, quiet, and empty. She moved quickly and silently, gun ready, eyes strained against the lack of usable light.

She came to a door, this time she could hear some movement on the other side.

She opened it carefully and found four frightened girls facing her, a vampire guarding them, her back turned towards Lucia.

One quick shot to the heart from behind downed the vampire and she jumped forward, straddling the fallen girl and planting the muzzle of her gun on her forehead.

"I know this probably won't kill you, but I'm pretty sure it will take a while to heal, and will hurt like hell. Now tell me, where are the werewolves?"

The girl coughed, her blood splattering Lucia's face and mouth. She licked it off her lips without thinking, her focus on the girl below her.

The girl coughed again. "What is your name?" Lucia pressed the gun harder.

"Melanie" the vampire whispered.

"Melanie, last chance. Where are the werewolves?"

Melanie sighed. "They're downstairs. We locked them up with the two hunters"

Lucia looked surprised. "Hunters? Vampire hunters?"

Melanie nodded. "The door is over there" she pointed the way.

Lucia gave her a smile that made the girl very frightened. "Thanks, pet" she said, and unloaded most of her clip into the girl's face.

Behind her the four young humans gasped and cried, one of them leaned over and vomited at the mess and gore Lucia had made of the vampire.

Lucia just stood and reloaded her gun, her pockets holding a full magazine.

"You girls had best leave, as quickly as you can" she told them

"The door is locked. We can't get out"

Lucia tipped her head towards the door she had entered from. "Basement car park. Leads to the alleyway on the side. Go. Now. Don't stop. Don't call the police, just get out before more of these things come"

Heather grabbed Lisa and Hope, Leah was holding Lisa's hand and the four girls ran, doing exactly as they were told, not looking back.

Lucia walked quickly to the door and pushed it open. It was another hallway, this one led to the basement, she could hear the fight.

Gun outstretched before her she came to the heavy door, it had closed over but was not locked. She pushed it with her foot and saw a woman standing at the top of the stairs, long reddish hair, tight black gown, high heels, and she was sobbing in complete despair.

She either heard or saw the door move and turned to face Lucia.

The hunter didn't hesitate. Within a heartbeat Lucia emptied several bullets into the face of the red haired woman, sending her crashing down the stairs to land in a bloody heap at the bottom.

"That's not enough!" a male voice called up to her. "We need to remove her head!"

She looked down and was shocked to see the FBI guy Sam, kneeling beside his brother, while badly dressed girls were beating up a man, and another two were trying to fend off the werewolves.

She couldn't get a clear shot at the wolves from her position so she ran down the stairs, gun out before her.

"Bullets won't kill those things" Sam called to her.

"Silver bullets will" she yelled back, stepping over the corpse of a headless man.

She got a close as she could, the girls were barely holding the vicious creatures at bay, from the strength they displayed Lucia surmised they were also vampires. She managed a clean heart shot to the female werewolf, it dropped instantly, clutching her chest, shock in her now human eyes.

The girl fighting the male managed to push him back and Lucia fired, twice this time, and he fell with a whimper. She rushed forward and checked her shots were good, both through the heart, and was pleased with the result.

She turned to the vampire girls, they were a mess, covered in blood and bites, hair ragged and clothes torn.

"Thank God you turned up in time" one of them held her hand out. "I'm Vikki, this is Kristine"

Lucia frowned. "I don't care" she answered and turned away.

Sam was squatting beside his partner, he was conscious, but seemed rather badly injured if the amount of blood was anything to go by. He stood as she approached.

"You're a hunter?"

"I don't have time to explain. I have to go"

Sam grabbed her arm. "You knew silver would kill the werewolves. You knew where to find them. You're a hunter, aren't you?"

Lucia pulled away. "I'm sorry, Sam, I don't have time, I really have to go!"

The girls fighting the male vampire were struggling, he was getting the upper hand. "We could use the help" Sam told her, but she still turned away.

"I can't. I can't help you, I have to leave. _Now_"

Dean coughed and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. "Sam, the vamps" he croaked, and Sam hefted his axe.

Vikki and Kristine noticed their friends were not gaining the upper hand and moved to join the fight as the man they were battling picked Steph up and threw her, taking both Kristine and Vikki with her and she smashed into the rear wall.

Sam lunged towards him, axe flying, but the vampire shoved Darla at the hunter, making him duck and swerve, his axe swing going wide, missing the vampire altogether.

Michelle was no match for the man on her own and he snapped her neck, while it would not kill her it still dropped her to the floor, a painful sob escaping her as he kicked her away.

Lucia saw what was happening, and knew Sam could not take out this powerful foe on his own. She raised her gun to fire, but was roughly pushed aside as Alison stood, her face bleeding from several gunshot wounds, her expression on e of murderous rage.

"You killed my Javier!" she screamed. "You will all _DIE_!"

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN... So, want me to finish the next chapter? You know what to do! And thank you to all that have reviewed, the site has a few issues with letting authors respond to reviews, and I seem to always go on when they are experiencing this problem. Just know, I really, really appreciate every word you leave me. I really do. It REALLY does inspire me to write!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N... here we are, nearly at the end. Guess we should continue the carnage...**_

* * *

><p>Vikki stood, slightly swaying from the force of the blow, and pulled Kristine to her feet. Steph groaned and lifted her head, Vikki and Kristine scooped her up, one under each arm, until she stood, steady, glaring at the woman with the bullet holes slowly closing on her beautiful face.<p>

Darla turned and grabbed Sam up, he had landed heavily on his butt, all breath shocked from his body and every muscle hurting, every limb screaming from the abuse they had taken today.

"You okay?" she cast him a side on glance, not wanting to take her eyes from the new antagonist in their midst.

Sam grunted and stood, a deep breath and a shrug putting his pain aside until this was all over.

Alison was just standing there, her rage so great she shook, her hair wild, her face healing before their eyes, the pure anger rolling off her in waves.

Dean tried to look around, take stock of the situation without bringing any attention to himself. The werewolves were dead, of that he was fairly sure, though couldn't see for sure without turning his head, and that would give him away to the fright night queen.

That chick Sam had been drooling over was there, and it looked like she was a hunter. At least, she knew how to kill werewolves, and somehow had followed them to the club. That was strange. How had she known they were here?

One of the vamps was dead, he was certain of that, he had seen the girl hold his head high. The other one, well, that was him just standing there, so he guessed that, while the girls had beat the stuffing out of him, he was still kicking.

The five girls were a mess, but he thought they were still functioning. And Sam was alive.

That was the main thing.

The only weapon they had was the axe and the gun the hunter chick was holding. Not much.

He was pretty sure the teenage girls were on his side still, so they should be able to take down these two vamps.

Sam glanced in his direction. Good.

He flicked an eyebrow towards the hunter chick. Sam let his own eyebrow lower.

Those two facial expressions held a full conversation, a swapping of strategies, a plan.

Something the vampire queen did not have.

Alison leaned forward and picked up Michelle, her head hanging from her broken neck. With a roar of anger she separated the young girl's head from her shoulders, to the dismay and despair of her four companions, who cried out and screamed at the horror.

Alison grinned at them, her mouth full of fangs shining in the basement lights.

"We had a dream, my Javier and I" she said as she kicked the body of the girl away. "We were going to live forever. We had the ritual. We had the plan. We even had all of the elements" she waved her hand towards the dead werewolves.

"Now, well, now it's all for naught. I have no wolf to complete the ritual. I only have four vampire girls. And, worst of all, I have no lover to spend eternity with"

The male vampire cleared his throat.

"You have Melanie. She would make five. And the new girls, as well."

Alison whirled to him, her ample bosom heaving with anger, her eyes glowing blood red. "What did you say?"

"I, um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Alison grabbed his shirt and drew him close, his face mere inches form hers.

"_What did you say_?"

"I said you still have Melanie. She would make five, and you have the new girls..." he groaned, fear very visible in his eyes.

Alison shoved him back. "Yes, you are right. But I need a wolf. I had two, now I have none."

The vampire ran his hand through his hair, not sure how far he could go. "You needed the blood of a wolf. You still have that"

Alison sighed. "Their blood is human now. I am not sure it would be enough"

"We could try. It's better than nothing, we can at least give it a try" The male vampire suggested.

Sam had moved a little closer to the dropped axe. The vampires were distracted; he might just have a chance.

He could feel movement behind him. The young vampire girls were moving. A quick glance at his brother confirmed it.

"Go, get me Melanie and the other girls. This may work out after all"

With a curt nod to his leader the vampire ran up the steps and through the heavy door. Alison had turned to watch him, and this was all Sam needed.

He sprung at her, axe lifted in full swing, the girls behind him also leaping to grab the vampire queen.

The axe blow fell wide but hit her in the shoulder, burying deep into her bone as Darla crashed into her, taking her to the ground.

Steph, Vikki and Kristine were onto her, they fell as a group onto the downed woman but were no match for her speed or strength, even with the axe lodged in her she managed to push the girls aside and stood.

She grabbed the axe with her good arm and held it high, facing the four snarling teenagers as they readied to battle this woman.

Dean had pulled himself over to the wall and used it for support to stand. His head was spinning and black spots swirled before his eyes. He swallowed heavily, his Adams apple bobbing as he refused to surrender to the nausea that swept through him.

He looked up to the top of the stairs, trying to see if he could find Lucia.

She'd fallen heavily when shoved aside by Alison, she must have been knocked out, she was still lying in a crumpled heap on the small concrete landing. So, no help there, then.

Sam started to circle Alison, her attention was taken by the girls, she seemed not to realize he was any threat. Dean swept his gaze around; he needed a weapon, something, anything, to help his brother.

His glance landed on the body of Javier, head torn asunder, jacket askew...

And there it was. The vampire's jacket was twisted up and away from his body, clearly revealing a holster with a gun still clipped in, and a small machete hung from its leather sheath attached to his belt.

Dean slid along the wall, as quickly as he could, his eyes never leaving the fray, trying desperately not to draw attention to himself.

He slipped to his knees when he drew close to the fallen body. Reaching into the jacket he had the gun out in one smooth move, the machete was a little more difficult and he had to look down.

The sound of a growl, low and dangerous, but loud enough to pierce the sounds of fighting made him snap his head up towards the bodies of the wolves.

He was sure they were dead, but that was definitely a werewolf growl.

Both the wolves lay, now in their human form, very still, very dead.

He looked up and saw something that shocked him.

Lucia stood, her face transformed, her eyes wild, her fangs dripping saliva.

She stood on the small landing and roared with her wild wolven anger, catching the attention of all of those below.

Alison frowned, shoving the girls from her as best she could but they were still coming at her, not letting the new monster take them from their fight.

They fought the woman with all the rage and pain of their lost humanity and they were gaining the upper hand. Alison was upright, but barley keeping her footing. She turned just as Dean threw the machete to Sam, and did not even have time to protest as he removed her head.

The girls let her body fall but had no time to gloat as Lucia screamed in her unholy rage. She clung to the side of the stair railing, looking like she was about to leap over when the door opened, the male vampire standing there, supporting an injured Melanie.

Lucia leapt at them, tearing them with her claws and fangs as they screamed in surprise and horror.

"What do we do?" Sam called to Dean.

Dean checked the gun. "These are silver bullets. That vampire dude was prepared." Dean yelled back.

Sam held out his hand. "Throw it to me"

Dean frowned at him. "No way"

"You can barely stand up. Throw it to me, I can do more with it than you can"

"Who is she? What's going on?" Vikki called to the hunters.

Sam turned to answer her but Darla screamed a warning and pushed the young hunter out of the way as the male vampire came crashing down from the landing, his body ravaged by the fury of the werewolf. Sam did not hesitate; he lunged forward and decapitated the man before he had time to move.

The teenage vampires moved behind Sam, finding comfort in the tall warrior's assuredness and ability to dispatch their enemies.

Melanie was not faring very well with the creature attacking her, she had not recovered from the bullets to the face, then to have this creature tear at her in a feral rage was more than she could cope with.

Lucia roared again and lifted the vampire up and threw her over the railing, Melanie's frightened screams heralding her journey as she crashed onto the concrete floor. Once again Sam was there, removing her head before she could react in any way.

Lucia stood at the railing again, her face twisted, eyes blazing, it was hard to reconcile this creature with the ethereally beautiful woman she had been not moments before.

She prepared to leap over the rail, her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of Sam below her, the prospect of a human heart enticing and overwhelming.

Sam looked up at the woman. Her face was almost unrecognizable, her long silky hair now flung behind her, hands that clutched the railing looked gnarled, nails now long claws, her snarl revealing her long, pointed fangs.

She looked towards Dean and hissed her disproval, she either saw or sensed the gun pointed right at her and she turned and ran, moving so fast there was no hope of getting a clear shot, let alone a heart shot.

Sam ran up the stairs to chase her but she was gone, the door to the car park pulled from its hinges in her hurry to escape.

He headed back to the basement door, looking down at the scene below him.

For a moment silence had fallen on the basement, the shocked, stunned teenagers stood, unsure of what to do now, the bodies of the vampires and werewolves around them, the injured hunter propped crookedly against one wall.

Looking across at his brother Sam was worried to see Dean's face lined with concern, one hand clutched at his stomach as he tried to move towards the stairs.

One by one the girls sniffed the air, then turned to face the injured man.

Fresh blood had started to seep slowly from his stomach wound and the girls had caught the scent, a problem that had trigged the concerned look on Dean's face.

As one they took a step forward.

"HEY!" Sam yelled as she started to run won the stairs.

"HEY!"

They didn't look at him, such was their lust for blood, the fight had left them hungry and thirsty, the need was stronger that a young man's call.

Sam jumped the last three steps and landed between his brother and the hungry girls.

"Back off!" He cried, holding the machete out before him. He felt Deans grab at his sweater and hang on.

"Back off, I said!"

The girls had let their bloodlust overcome them, the fight, the adrenaline and fear, all combining to overcome their slim grasp on humanity.

The smell of warm, fresh blood was more than enough to push them over the edge.

As one they rushed at Sam, he swung the small machete with deadly accuracy and Darla's head flew from her shoulders, her body's momentum sending her crashing forward, but missing Sam as he lunged at Steph, ending the you girl's life in less than a second.

Dean had managed to grab he axe from the floor using his grasp on his brother to steady himself, and he swung, one handed, lodging it in the side of Kristine's face.

Sam finished her off.

Vikki had stopped, her fangs exposed, her eyes red, her arms out in front of her, but as her friends fell to the hunter's blows she managed to pull herself up.

Sam raised the machete to strike her and she raised her hands, her fangs pulled back into her gums.

"No! Please!" she begged, and Sam hesitated.

"I won't hurt you! I promise!" she cried.

Sam frowned. The vampire was now standing before him, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes full of tears.

She just looked like a frightened girl.

"If you let me go, I swear, I won't hurt anyone" She looked up at Sam, her tears starting to spill down her pretty face.

"You can't help what you are" Sam answered, but he lowered the machete. "You'll kill again"

"I won't! I swear!" she started to sob desperately.

Sam could feel his heart lurch for this poor girl, turned against her will, but still brave and determined enough to come back and revenge her demise, and that of her companions.

"I'll go away. I'll leave, straight away, and go away as far as I can. You'll never see me again!"

Sam sighed. "You'll kill again. You can't control yourself"

"No, I'll be strong! I can hold it back, just like I am now! I swear, I won't kill anyone, not ever!"

"You will, though" Dean stepped forward, one hand on the axe, the other still clutching at Sam's sweater. "You'll get hungry, or angry, and you won't be able to do anything but kill. It's in your nature"

Vikki slumped to the ground, openly sobbing as she looked at her fallen friends. "Oh my god, this isn't fair" she sobbed. "I'm nineteen. I should be dancing and screwing around and shopping and hanging with my kid sister. Not here" her hand waved to take in the battleground "begging for my life. It's not fair."

Sam glanced at his brother and saw the same drawn look he was sure he was wearing. It was hard enough killing monsters in teenager's bodies, it was even harder when they begged for their lives.

"I'll do anything, anything. I promise, I swear on my mother's life, please, please don't kill me"

Dean let the axe fall.

He held his hand out and Sam gave him the machete.

"Oh god, no, no, no, no" sobbed Vikki.

Stepping forward and finally letting go of his brother, Dean removed Vikki's head.

They watched it roll along the concrete floor and come to rest against the wall.

For a moment they just stood, not speaking, taking in the horror of the carnage surrounding them.

Dean turned to Sam and clutched at his stomach again.

"Dean?" Sam frowned. "Dude, you okay?"

Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN... one more chapter, me thinks. Can't let that little wolf go, can we?**_

_**Please leave a review. I need it. I do. Really.**_

_**Also about to start another story. Any requests?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N...I know I said one more chapter, but it turned out I needed a lttle more room, or time, or something, so you'll get one more after this.**_

**_By then I may have started a new story. Not sure, as I have no idea for one yet...a few suggestions offered by my wonderful, much valued reviewers are starting to niggle, so I'll mull them over._**

**_Branchsuper, don't forget, this is for you..._**

* * *

><p>Sam opened the paper bag and sorted out the breakfast items. He took the coffees from the cardboard holder and sat them down, crumpling the holder in his large hands then giving it a perfect three pointer into the trash can.<p>

Dean was sitting on the side of the bed, trying to do his boots up as he bent, trying to avoid the pressure around the swollen, roughly stitched stomach wound.

"I can do that for you" Sam offered.

"Would you, dear? And take care of something else while you're down there?"

Sam frowned. "No need to be snarky, Dean. You're not the only one that copped it last night"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know. But jeez... those girls..."

Sam moved over to his brother and did up his boots without further comment. Dean didn't say anything, just grunting as his brother stood and offered him a hand up from the motel bed.

The motel Sam had found was a lot nicer than the last one, clean, warm and the carpet seemed not to be sticky at all.

Half dragging, half carrying his brother in the night before had raised the eyebrows of the desk clerk, but he easily accepted that Dean had just tied one over and they had gotten in a bar fight.

Nice guy, he'd even lent them the well stocked first aid kit and left a couple of bottles of painkillers that both the boys had chugged down.

The few hours' sleep that they had managed to grab had recharged them both a little to the point where Dean was now ambulatory and had managed to shower without any help.

Sam turned back to the motel table and sat on the one of the vinyl chairs, his stomach rumbling at the aroma of the hot breakfast wafting from the table.

Dean found the remote and flicked the television on before gingerly lowering himself at the motel table.

The television news showed the police surrounding the night club, the coroner's wagon and ambulances taking bodies out as the reporter described a woman at the centre of the massacre, also a suspect in the earlier murder of two people in an outlying farming property.

The screen showed a rather accurate composite photo of a long haired, attractive woman who was considered dangerous, should not be approached by anyone, just call 911 should anyone catch site of her.

Sam sighed. Poor Lucia. "You gonna be ready for this?" He asked his brother.

Dean sipped his coffee and Sam couldn't miss the pale face, dark smudges under his eyes, the freckles standing out in stark contrast. His brother had lost too much blood and taken one too many blows on this hunt.

"Stop staring, Sam. You're creeping me out"

Sam picked up his breakfast burrito and took a bite, his gaze still focused on his brother.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying"

Sam nodded but didn't answer. Thing is, his brother _would_ be fine. He couldn't remember the last time Dean let himself surrender to his injuries.

And he wouldn't surrender now.

X

X

X

Hope shuffled to the front door, the incessant shrilling of the door bell had just about threatened to make her head explode.

She could tell before she opened the door who was there. It was the two guys, the FBI men she had gone to see the day before.

She could smell them, she could hear their hearts beating, she could even taste their sweat through the closed door.

She didn't really understand what had happened to her, but she knew she needed these two men, she needed them _NOW_.

A feral growl escaped her as Hope ripped the door open, only to be confronted by the taller man, machete high, standing legs spread, he swung the blade down heavily as Hope only had time to gasp in surprise.

Sam turned to Dean, who, while clutching one hand over his stomach, seemed to have rallied a little, his machete ready and his expression like stone.

They stepped over the fallen girl and closed the door. Dean pointed to the hallway and Sam nodded. They found the other three girls all curled up on one bed together.

Dean frowned, seeing Leah and Heather sleeping there, still looking like the innocent young ladies he had made out with only two nights ago. They were curled around another, younger girl, and all were sporting fresh bite marks to their necks.

The hunters were quick and efficient. Only Leah had time enough to wake as her two companions were dispatched, and she sprung off the bed, backwards into the wall, her face drawn and lined with confusion.

"What are you doing? Dean, please, why are you doing this?" she cried.

Dean looked grim. "I'm sorry, Leanne, I really am. I have no choice"

"Leah" she corrected him. "And what do you mean, you have no choice? You don't have to murder me, you don't!"

Sam circled the bed, very slowly, making sure to draw no attention to himself.

"You know something happened to you at the night club. Something different. Something weird. Right now you're thinking things are too loud, lights are a bit too bright" Dean moved back a little, keeping the attention from his brother. "You can hear my heart beating in my chest. You can hear my blood rush through my veins"

Leah looked shocked. "I can" she whispered. "How can I hear that?"

Dean gave her a sad smile. "You already know the answer to that"

Sam's machete embedded half way into the wall as the poor girl's head rolled from her shoulders and her body slumped to the ground.

He levered the blade from the wall and turned to his brother. "Let's get outta here"

Careful to leave unnoticed, they made sure no one was in the street, the car they used was one recently obtained from a supermarket car park, non descript and easily dumped.

Sam drove, this alone proved to him that Dean was hurting more than he admitted, but right now, they both were silent.

Their jobs were hard, the life they lived harder.

And when girls were pleading for their lives, unsure of how they ended up with such a short straw, it made everything that much harder.

They drove for some time like this, the silence ominous, but neither wanting to make conversation. The comfort of a brother beside you was all that was needed for now.

X

X

X

X

The lights from the impound lot crackled and hissed in the damp of the twilight air. The wiring could have been a lot safer, thought Lucia, but its inefficiency also may be on her side.

She lined up her BB gun and shot out the spotlight closest to the chain mesh fence and it went out, the BB virtually silent and the tinkle of broken glass masked by the hissing of the other spotlights.

She lined up the next one and also shot out the bulb, then wiped off the stolen weapon and tossed it aside. Every other weapon she needed was in her car, she knew the police hadn't searched the trunk yet as they would not have been able to open it without cutting it apart.

There it sat, in the impound lot below her, undamaged and glistening in the evening dew, just waiting for her to come and get it.

She slithered down the grassy embankment, the damp grass soaking her jeans through and leaving her butt wet.

She was being careful. More than careful. She had seen the news reports earlier and could only believe the 'FBI' agents had pinned the horror at the dance club on her.

Of course, there would also be the eyewitness report from the girl at the farm.

Didn't matter.

None of it mattered.

She would just get her car and go.

She'd been in tight situations before, you can't go around shooting people through the heart without something or someone going wrong occasionally.

Mostly, though, she destroyed of the werewolf, then disposed their body, no one ever the wiser that another wolf was hunting them down and taking them out.

It was all she could do to honor her families' memory. Hopefully, one day, she might actually kill the thing that had started all this hell, the one that bit her brother.

If she hadn't already.

Either way, her life as a normal girl was over the day her brother had managed to escape the locked cellar and attack his family, leaving only Lucia, barely alive. No more dates, no prom, no boyfriends, no picket fence happily ever after for her.

She pulled the wire cutters from her belt and snipped a mustang sized hole in the fence. The car would have to rough it getting out, the embankment almost touching the fence line, but she was a good little car, she could cope.

She had to cope. She was the only thing Lucia had left in this sorry excuse for a life. The only thing that reminded her of her family, of her brother.

Of her blood oath to take out as many damn wolves as she could until one of them got her.

She crept quietly as she could to her beloved vehicle. Amazingly everything seemed intact. The police had towed it here and left it, probably until they could get some forensic experts from a bigger town out to go over it.

She went to the trunk and that's when she felt her first hint that there was something wrong . The trunk lock had been picked.

There was no doubt.

She had fixed that lock a couple of years ago so that it could never be opened by anyone but her, and yet, she could see quite clearly it had been opened.

In fact, was still open.

She lifted the trunk and saw everything almost where she had left it.

She knew the police had not picked the lock, they would have removed the cache of guns stored there.

Who did this?

"Hi, Lucia" a soft voice spoke to her side, causing her to jump dramatically, she was so startled.

It was Sam. The nice 'FBI' guy.

"We knew you'd come back for the car" he said softly, and she slammed the trunk to hide her surprise.

"How did you know that? We hardly talked"

"You said it was your brother's car. It meant a lot to you. We knew you'd never leave it"

"_We_?"

"Yeah, um, me and my brother" he pointed to Dean, standing in the shadows, a rifle pointed at her.

How had she missed them? She had been on that embankment for hours, checking out the impound lot. There had been no movement, no one had come in or out since her car was towed here.

"I know you're not FBI" she told him, her confusion starting to turn to panic.

"No, we're not. We're hunters" Sam leaned on the side of the car.

"You hunt werewolves? Like I do?"

The tall man frowned in sad, weary way, his expression much wiser, much older than his young face should be wearing.

"No, Lucia, not like you" He sighed and pulled a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it at her chest. "We hunt all monsters. Just, you know" he ran his free hand through his bangs, now damp from the misty night air. "Some days are harder that others."

He pulled the trigger, the bullet piercing her heart cleanly, the shock on her face registering as she looked down at the gun and the spreading red bloom on her crisp white blouse.

Sam caught her as she fell and lifted her into the car.

Lucia sighed a long breath and turned her eyes to look at him. "Why?" she breathed.

"You know why" he whispered back as she died, behind the wheel of her beloved car, the cold mist forming diamonds in her silky black hair.

Dean moved up beside his brother, and took the gun from his hands. He wrapped Lucia's fingers around the handle and let it drop to her lap.

"You get her journal?" Sam asked, his voice rough in his throat.

"Yeah. In my pocket. Let's go"

They left through the hole in the fence that Lucia had cut without looking back.

The day had been hard enough, they didn't need that image following them back to the motel.

Chances are they would not sleep very well anyway.

They faces of too many girls were ready to haunt their dreams.

X

X

X

X

She padded her way around the farm house.

She liked this place.

She liked these mans.

But it was different tonight.

Great sorrow was here, in this mans house.

She smelled death and sorrow and tears.

She knew, in her vampire enhanced thoughts, that she could have prevented this.

She _should have_ prevented this.

She had gotten to the fight too late. The bad thing that had killed her mans had fled, and there was nothing but death.

And blood.

She had taken her fill until the police had come, and had returned home after that.

Her mans were sad and angry and did not want to see her.

They did not want to touch her, or brush her, or spend time with her.

This was bad.

She had chosen this new family, these new mans, and now it had all gone wrong.

As soon it was dark she had hunted down the monster that had killed her family, but that thing was dead.

It didn't help. Her mans were too upset to take pleasure in the sweet taste of revenge, and they didn't know yet that the monster had died.

Scout stopped her patrolling and sniffed the air.

The same scent of mans, different mans, was in the air.

These mans' scents were at the killing places, both the place where all the bodies were, and the place where the monster had died.

She didn't know if they were good mans, or bad mans.

Just that there was strength, danger and mystery about their scent.

She growled, low, deep, a sound that was as far from canine as she had become.

Their scent was strong, and she could hear their hearts beating, smell their flavor.

She spun, her border collie reflexes enhanced a thousand fold by her vampire nature.

But she was not quick enough to avoid the arrow that pierced her and she howled in pain as it shot through her, passing almost all the way through her body, the tip burying itself in the damp ground.

Another arrow followed in quick succession, she spun as she heard the _thwuck _of it leaving the bow, and this time it missed her turn and buried itself deep in her haunches.

She leapt to her left, away from the direction of the scent and arrows and ran.

She was fast. Very fast, she had travelled a great distance before the poison circulated her body and she slowed, dizzy, disoriented, and fell in a heap at the bottom of a dry creek.

She couldn't get up. Everything was spinning and she could no longer focus her thoughts.

She lay, prone and helpless, panting in fear and pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...There is one thing I want from you. Please? A review, any word or two would be appreciated.**_

_**I thank all of you that have left me reviews so far, I really, really love your words, your thoughts and your support. Thank you so much..**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N...here we are, at the end. Thank you all for coming on this long ride, especially those that took the time to leave me a kind workd. I really, really appreciate that, I do. I can't tell you how much! For those that didn't, well, maybe today is your day? Just a word or two, at the end, where it ways "review this chapter"...please?**_

_**Don't forget, Branchsuper, this story was for you!**_

_**Also shout out to Peter at space2develop (follow him on twitter) who suggested a story on vampire dogs. I took license with the brief, but ah well, that's the way it goes, sometimes...**_

* * *

><p>"How far could the damn dog have gone?" Dean grumbled for the umpteenth time as he scrambled along the dry creek bed behind his brother. "I'm cold and I'm tired and the dead man's blood will wear off soon"<p>

Sam sighed. "I get it that you're hurting, Dean, but if we don't find the dog tonight it may run off and we could lose our chance of bringing it down"

"Yeah, I get it" Dean grunted as he slipped a little, the effort of keeping his balance pulling on the raw stitches in his stomach.

"Tracks still lead this way" Sam shone his flashlight ahead. "We can't be too far off, we've travelled for a couple a miles"

"Do you hear that?" Dean asked. "Kinda, I dunno, like a motor?"

They both stood for a moment, and the roar of a motor filtered down the creek bed, the lights from the vehicle shone up ahead.

Both boys started to run, but by the time they caught up to where the bike had pulled up there was nothing there.

Nothing, except two arrows, blood, and a few clumps of white fur.

"Dammit" Dean exploded as he kicked at one of the arrows. "Someone found the dog. They could have taken it anywhere'

Sam leaned against the steep banks of the creek. "Not just anywhere. It would have to be town, and most likely a vet"

"These are farming folks. They'd probably stitch up the dog themselves"

"Yeah. Yeah, they probably would. But who would be out here looking for a dog in the middle of the night?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, from forehead to chin. "We have to walk back the whole way?"

"Well, at least we don't have to walk back in the creek bed. It'll be easier going through the fields"

Dean didn't answer. Sam shone the light in his face and he threw up a hand to cover his eyes.

"What's wrong? Dean? What's the matter?"

Dean looked up at the high sides of the dry creek. Sam immediately knew what the problem was. His brother wasn't able to climb the high banks. He'd been hurt too bad this night, and even though he wasn't mentioning it, he would not have the strength or ability to get up more than a couple of feet, even with Sam helping him.

"Um, look, Dean? I don't think I can make it up these high sides. I got a couple of bruised ribs, maybe cracked, and my head's pounding. If we walk back a way I think the banks weren't as high"

Dean let out a relieved breath. "Yeah. If you need too, sure" he said, and turned to trudge back the way they'd come.

X

X

X

X

Jack pulled the ATV up in front of the barn and turned off the motor. He dismounted, and lifted Scout up as gently as he could and carried her gently into the barn.

He lay her down on the soft hay that she had been using for a bed and checked her wounds.

They were almost healed. If it were not for the blood stains on her thick coat he would not have found the holes at all.

She was still semi conscious, though, and Jack couldn't figure out why. Maybe she had hit her head when she fell? Maybe the arrows were poisoned?

He didn't think poison would be the culprit, if the bow hunters had been after game. You don't poison meat you going to consume later.

He couldn't think of any other reason his dog had been shot. It's not like anyone knew about Scout. There was only Nina and Candy…..Todd and Kerry had known, but that was…that was…

He couldn't think about it. Not now.

It hurt, it hurt so very much.

He felt dizzy, the pain of his loss so strong it threatened to overwhelm him.

Taking a shaky breath, then another, he mentally shook himself, resolving to focus only on the dog.

He could do that.

He could.

He covered her with a horse rug and ran to the house.

Nina was sitting on the sofa, her face drawn, her expression vague. The doctor had given her something to 'make her comfortable'.

She wasn't_ comfortable_.

She was numb.

That's probably what she wanted to be.

Hastening to the kitchen he found his daughter Candy at the table, a bottle of scotch in front of her and a half filled glass.

She looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

Jack gave her a little nod. He couldn't blame her, she had found her own way to make herself _comfortable_.

He opened the cooler and took out a large jar of sheep's blood and poured a good measure into a jug.

He placed that into the microwave and turned back to his grieving daughter.

"Feeding your useless monster dog?" she slurred, her eyes not quite steady.

"She's not useless. She tried. That woman, well, she was a monster. More so than Scout."

Candy just shrugged and drained her glass.

Jack's brow furrowed as he came across a thought.

"Candy, you didn't tell anyone about Scout, did you? I mean, yesterday when you went to town, you didn't tell anyone about Todd getting attacked, or how the dog saved him?"

Candy shrugged. "What does it matter? Whether I did or didn't? Won't bring Todd back, will it? My brother, he's gone….and he….." Her breath hitched and she placed her head on her folded arms, flat on the table, and sobbing. "He won't be coming back. Not ever"

The microwave beeped its cycle completion and Jack stepped forward, placing a hand on his daughter's head, trying to comfort her, knowing nothing would help.

She sighed and raised her head. "I can't bear this. It's too much" She filled her glass again, her hand shaking, slopping the amber liquid over the table.

"I told those guys that were investigating the sheep deaths. FBI"

Jack gasped. "You told them? The agents?"

"Yeah. I bumped into them. They saw I was upset" She swallowed a burning mouthful of whiskey. "Those FBI guys, they said Scout escaped from a lab. She was part of some genetic experiment, or something. She's not a vampire, dad. She's just a mistake"

Jack thought about this for a moment. "She escaped from a lab? Would that have been where those other things came from? The ones that attacked….ah..the sheep?"

Candy shrugged. "Probably. Yeah, I'd say so. Why else would the Feds be interested?"

Jack stroked her hair and grabbed the jug of blood and walked back to the barn.

Candy was right. Why else _would _the Feds be involved?

X

X

X

X

Dean leaned against the car, his last bit of resolved had left him. Walking four miles in the dark, over rough terrain would have been a hard slog at the best of times, but in his current condition, it was more than he could cope with.

He could barely breathe. He didn't even have the strength to open the car door.

Sam was exhausted but coping better than his brother. He could see the condition Dean was in and opened the rear door.

The car they had 'borrowed' this time was a family wagon, large back seat complete with throw rug and a couple of pillows. He helped Dean into the back, worried that his brother hadn't protested in the slightest, especially when Sam tucked the pillows under him, gently supporting the slightly feverish head and then wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

"Dean? You just take a nap, okay?" he touched his forehead again and his worry increased when he felt the clammy skin, the heat radiating from his brother seemed to be escalating quickly.

Sam rummaged through the glove box and found a bottle of pain killers. Pulling the cap off, and grabbing a bottle of water from the car floor he returned to the back seat.

Dean had already drifted off. "Dean? Wake up a bit man, I just wanna give you these"

Dean tried to turn over. "I'm not that drunk" he groaned.

Sam shook him again. "Wake up, bro, you need to take these"

"Aw, dad, five minutes" Dean managed to turn a little, not quite succeeding with the limited room.

Sam supported his brother's head and slipped two tablets in between the parched lips, then held the bottle to that same mouth.

Dean's eyes flickered open, but were groggy and unfocussed.

Dammit! Sam mentally kicked himself. He should've realized Dean was hurt worse than he was letting on. With all that they had to do today, he was lost in his own self pity and pain, he had just thought Dean was keeping it together.

Dean's eyes rolled but he took a slug of water. "Little more" Sam encouraged.

The water was tepid and most probably stale, but it was better than nothing.

Dean managed a few mouthfuls before trying to push the bottle away. Sam would have to be satisfied with that for now.

He laid Dean's head back down and arranged the blanket back around him.

"Thanks, dad" his brother whispered.

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't process that, not right now. Today had been too traumatic, he didn't need to think about his brother confusing him with his dad.

Not now.

Instead he shut the rear doors and climbed into the driver's seat.

Taking a couple of tablets himself he twisted his face at the brackish staleness of the water, then gunned the car to life and drove off.

They had to find the dog, and kill it.

That was the last piece of this puzzle, this madness.

If he could just kill the dog he could take Dean away, to a hospital if need be, or to Ellen or Bobby's, and let him rest up for a few weeks.

But first, he had to find that dog.

X

X

X

X

Scout was sitting up, she seemed a lot stronger now as she gratefully lapped the warmed sheep blood from the plastic jug.

She stopped lapping and her ears flicked forward.

A low menacing growl emitted from her, and Jack felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

Were those sheep killing mutants back?

Or maybe it was whoever was hunting his dog.

Scout stood and backed up, placing herself in between Jack and the barn door as a tall figure entered, a machete held high, and gun in the hand under it, both aimed at the dog.

"What are you doing?" cried Jack, jumping from the milking stool he'd been sitting on, startling the dog and spilling the jug.

"Just move away, mister, the dog is dangerous"

Scout was growling louder now, her canine fangs had been replaced with her vampire ones, saliva dripped from them as she pulled her lips back, her ears were flat against her skull, her eyes blood red.

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Jack placed a hand on the dog's back and she turned and lunged at him, her fangs grabbing his arm, tearing deep.

Sam fired.

Three shots hit the dog, making her yelp and release the farmer's arm.

She turned to Sam, her mouth now dripping blood and she lunged at Sam, leaping straight for his throat.

Sam may have been injured, tired and distracted, but he was a hunter.

A Winchester.

One sweep of the machete and the dog's head flew in another direction, her momentum crashing her body into Sam and sending him flying against the barn wall.

He was winded, it took him a few moments to clear the spots from his eyes and let his chest accept a forced breath.

He was sure he had cracked a rib, maybe two.

Groaning, he pushed the heavy carcass from himself and struggled to stand, taking a couple of attempts to manage to pull his tall frame upright.

A scream from the barn door made him whip his head around, an action he immediately regretted as his vision swam and bile burned the back of his throat.

Swallowing convulsively he blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and saw the pretty daughter of the farmer…what was her name? bending over her dad, trying to stem the bleeding from a deep bite on his upper arm.

"Call nine-one-one" Sam told her. "He's bleeding heavily. He needs an ambulance"

Candy turned to him. "That dog? That monster dog? She did this to him?"

Jack held his hand over the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. "I startled her. She didn't mean it"

"She meant it when she leapt at my throat" Sam told her. "She was dangerous. Like rabies"

Candy pulled her cell out from her pocket. "Rabies? Oh my God, my dad has rabies?"

"No, no, like it, but not the same. The dog needed to be put down. She has, now. She won't hurt anyone else. Candy, isn't it? It's over. It's finished."

Jack leaned back against a hay bale. "Over?" he asked, his sad, pained eyes turned to the hunter. "But at what cost?"

X

X

X

X

Dean's hand was shaking as he handed the glass back to his brother. "Thanks, man" he said, letting his head flop back onto the pillow.

"I still think you should be at the hospital, Dean. If your fever's not better by morning that's where I'm taking you"

Dean lifted his head again. "Dude, you look as bad as I feel." He rubbed a hand over his face. "You wouldn't make the drive. Get some sleep."

Sam sighed. He wanted a shower more than anything, but Dean was right, he was feeling pretty bad. He knew they had to be out of town before the cops started to figure out they weren't FBI, but he wouldn't be able to drive very far. He kicked his boots off and planted face first on the bed.

Within minutes he was asleep, snoring heavily into the slightly smoke scented motel pillow.

X

X

X

"You guys look like hammered shit" John snarked as soon as the gag was pulled from his mouth.

"Feel like it, too" Dean answered him. "Least I aint sitting in my own piss"

John glared. They had left him in the abandoned warehouse too long, and he hadn't been able to hang on any longer.

Dean held a water bottle to the man's mouth and he drained it, the whole time he watched the hunter, trying to find a clue to his welfare.

"I guess you're not going to let me go. You wouldn't have given me the water if you were"

"And we have a winner!" Dean sat heavily on the old stool. A trickle of sweat ran down his cheek unhindered. John noticed this.

"Man, what happened to you guys? Vamps give you a little make over?"

Sam pulled up the other stool.

"We're trying to decide what to do with you, John" Dean wiped a hand over his brow. "My brother here thinks we should let the police know where you are. Me, I'm thinking scum like you should just be put down like the diseased animal you are"

John felt his heart beat a little faster. He didn't know how to answer this, so he didn't say anything.

He gasped when Sam pulled out a large, very shiny knife.

"Um, look, John? The thing is, if we give you to the police, there's gonna be a lotta questions that you can't answer, and we don't want you to" He got up and walked over to the bound man. "We'd rather not have those questions asked in the first place"

He moved behind John and bent.

John could feel the cold knife blade against his hands as Sam sawed at the bindings.

He stood and returned to his brother.

"Thing is, Johnny boy, we can't kill you, either. Call it a code" Dean placed on arm against his wounded stomach.

John pulled at his bindings, but he was still held tight.

"I've cut almost all the way through. You should be able to work your way out in a couple of hours"

John growled. "I'll go straight to the cops!"

"Do that." Sam gave his brother a hand up off the stool. "We have a couple of hours to plant enough evidence to frame you for all the murders. So yeah, go. We'll be long gone by then. Only, the police will think you've killed us, too, and stashed the bodies."

The hunters turned to leave.

"This is bullshit! There's no way you can do that, I'll just tell them the truth!"

Dean placed a hand on his taller brother's shoulder for support and turned his head to face the angry man. "Yeah. Let me know how that works out for yah. Vampires, fake FBI, and a dozen dead girls. Or, the police can believe what we left for them. Believe me, John, when I tell you this. Aint the first time we've done this. Aint gonna be the last. We've left you a change of clothes and a stolen car. Get outta town. Keep your nose clean, or I promise you, one day you'll turn around, and we'll be standing there"

John's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. These men were injured, one bad, but by the look of them, but they were still a damn site scarier than the vampires he'd worked for.

He believed them.

They scared the shit out of him.

He nodded and gave them what he hoped was a sincere look.

They turned and left him in the abandoned work shed, and he felt grateful that he was still alive.

x

EPILOGUE

X

Sam flipped his phone shut. "Bobby said we can lay low at his place for a couple of weeks. Just till I'm feeling better"

Dean moved his jacket against the window of the passenger seat and rested his head against it. "Good idea" he mumbled, closing his eyes against the morning sun and letting the soothing vibration of his baby lull him off to sleep.

Sam glanced over at his brother, not happy that he still had a feverish sweat, but glad that he'd not argued about going to Bobby's.

They both did need some down time, and not just to heal their wounds.

This job had hurt them deeper, been harder than most.

Their very souls needed time to recover.

And Bobby's would be the ideal place to do that.

Sam turned the black, shiny car onto the main highway and drove off into the sunrise.

X

X

Jack didn't have to stay at the hospital. A few stitches, a couple of shots and a prescription saw Candy driving him home in a couple of hours.

He accepted her offer to make him some lunch and then he made his wife comfortable in bed, the sedations still keeping her fairly unaware of her surroundings.

He ate slowly, in silence, not really tasting anything, his senses rather numb from all of the trauma they had experienced.

Picking up his coffee he kissed his daughter on the head and went out to the barn.

He was surprised to see no blood, it had all been cleaned up.

He sat his coffee down and used his ATV to tow out the dead dog's body, then he buried her under the oak tree in the yard, he had already dug a hole for trash disposal, so didn't have to go to too much effort.

He walked back to the barn and sat on a hay bale.

A mewling made him look down, and he smiled, sadly, and picked up the tiny black and white puppy.

Scout's only surviving puppy.

Her face was still covered in the blood she'd lapped from the barn floor, her little fangs retracting back into her pink gums as he held her.

Jack tucked her into his shirt, patting her through the flannel fabric.

She had grown so quickly, she was only three days old and already was walking around.

He'd have to prepare for her, at this rate she's be an adult by the end of the week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN...And here it is. Closing credits. Remember that request for a review? Please leave one, just because the story has ended, doesn't mean I don't need those beloved reviews!**_

_**For those that have not, please check out my other stories. They are heavier on the Sam and Dean, more so than this one. I had a lot of OC's to include here, and they always take on a life of their own. **_

_**And for those of you that still see the need to PM me nasty comments, well, that's your perogative. I can take constructive critisim, but down right attacks are uncalled for. **_

_**See you all on the flip side!**_

_**ucat42**_


End file.
